Kingdom Hearts Chronicles
by UknownHero
Summary: Violence, sexual innuendoes and OCs. Igneous & Blizzard are trying to live out their summer. That changed as soon as the Heartless destroyed their home. Now, with the power of the Keyblade at their side, they must learn fast on how to become heroes in order to defend the worlds. Thing is, one of them needs help, while the other needs saving. Now with humour! World: Shibuya!
1. Chapter 1: Another Dream

Hey, UknownHero here and welcome to the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles and the 2nd attempt of this chapter! The original one… sucked. It sucked balls and that's why I'm redoing it! All the other chapters are considered "Good Enough". Now, I'm doing this off scratch but the main thing is the same. The time this is happening is around the start of KH1 so you know what's going to happen. Alright, time for Kingdom Hearts Chronicles to begin… again.

Um… right, disclaimers. I don't own KH. That's Square Enix's problem so whine to them if you want KH3.

New Game…Start!

Re-Chapter 1: Another Dream

(Ig's POV) (AN: Will switch every chapter.)

Falling. That's how I would describe my dreams. Falling.

Every. Freaking. Night.

Now, don't get me wrong. Nothing's wrong with me. It's just that… I've been having the same dream every night for the past couple of years. It's starting to really bug me. And falling was the least of my problems.

It's would all start off with me running along the shoreline of my home, Destiny Island. I would be always be wearing the same clothes. My favourite white shirt, black, short sleeve jacket that mysteriously had no zipper, my baggy blue jeans and my worn out black sneakers. Well, I can kinda blame myself since all I have is that and 3 exact copies of that set. Anyway, I would then suddenly stop and see cracks in the sand. Then chunks of earth would rise from the ground, like Destiny Island was shattering. Then I find myself floating in a white room before falling to the ground, feet first. Then suddenly, these ant things surrounded me. I started to panic until I yelled out and blew them away with some kind of dark energy. I looked at my hands,

'What the hell did I just do?' was the thought that always went through my head whenever I did that. Then all of a sudden; the room shatters and causes me to fall into a dark abyss. This went on for a couple of minutes before I realized… I'm in the ocean. I panicked a bit before I also realize that I could breath. It was really weird. Then I land on my feet. I quickly take a look at my surroundings. Pitch black nothingness. Great. I take one step and get attacked by a flash of light and birds. I quickly shield my eyes before I could get blinded. After a couple of seconds, I look up to see the escaping doves. I look down to see I was on a stain glass tower. It was bordered with hearts, crowns and Xs. Then I see… me. In stained glass, of course. I was in a sitting position with my right arm hanging down and my left leg folded closer to my chest. Then I see another foot, facing the opposite direction. I follow it up to see it belonged to a girl. She wore a black and white, sleeveless blouse, a red, short-sleeve jacket with yellow lines rimming the edges, navy blue cargo shorts that stopped halfway down her calves, black, red and yellow shoes and black, fingerless gloves, also with yellow rimming the edges. She had shoulder length, caramel brown hair. Then I noticed we had different coloured sides. My one: Dark red. Her's: Light blue. We both had our eyes closed. Then I actually saw the girl from the picture. She had bright blue eyes. She was kinda cu… she's figment of my imagination. Okay, something maybe I am bit off,

"So much to do. So little time." Oh yeah, I forgot. There this really creepy voice that talks to us, "Both of you are connected, yet torn apart." Connected? And what does it mean by 'torn apart'? "You are both very powerful. Yet too weak." Hey, I'm not weak! "But your heart shall give you the greatest power of all." Then a beam of light appeared. It looked, I don't know how, peaceful. "First, light. The Power of Hope. Step into it."

I looked at the girl and we both knew we wanted to bask in it's warmth, if it told us or not. We both started walking to it. Thoughts started to run through my head. I saw people happy. Too happy. There wasn't any balance. People started fighting for some freaking reason until I just saw ruins of an entire civilization. Completely destroyed from the inside. As soon as we stepped into the beam of light, the images stopped. I felt the light surround me but that all it was. To me, it was just a freaking light that came from a mini-flash light on a keychain. But when I saw the girl, I swear I saw someone really beautiful. Her features were enhanced and made her more… angel-like. Then the beam of light vanished,

"Light has chosen the girl. So the Power of Courage will go to the boy." What the hell. The power of courage? Wait… what's the opposite of light again? Oh crap… A beam of darkness suddenly hits me. I suddenly saw images of that stupidly happy people again. But it seemed a little darker. Then someone stole something. And then there was someone robbing a woman. Then the next thing I know, it was complete chaos. Then that ruined city showed up again. Except even more depressing! I quickly wake up from the dark induced dream; light & dark beams hit us. Then we saw that happy town again. God, I hate those people. Then I saw that some people weren't as happy. Like, they were fine the way they are. We wake up and see the message of those visions. If light rules; they'll tear each other from the inside. If dark rules; chaos will rule. But if light and darkness rule together; nothing will stop you.

Then the tower split apart.

For some reason, we ended up back at our own sides. So we were being separated. We tried to grab each other's hands but we were too far apart,

"Don't worry." The voice said out of nowhere, "You wield the greatest weapon of all." As it was talking, I was worrying about the freaking ant thingies that just freaking appeared out of nowhere, "You are the darkness to her light. The one who will help protect the heart."

That's the point where I would wake up gasping for breath and drenched in cold sweat. That's why I hated sleeping. Anyway, time to start the day. Let's see… it's 8:45am.

…

…

…

…

…

…

OH SON OF A FREAKING- GAH! I ONLY HAVE 15 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL! I quickly jump out of bed, switch my PJs with my day clothes, grab my lunch, bag and my skateboard and jumped out of my bedroom window and started to make my way to school.

This is considered normal to me.

Save Game… Quit!

YES! FINALLY DID IT! Anyway, I'll be updating as soon as I can! I might do some other re-chapters too.

UknownHero, signing off my friends!


	2. Chapter 2: Another Day

Hey, UknownHero here and so far I have absolutely have no reviews. Great… but I don't really care. Anyway, time for another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles!

Oh! I forgot the disclaimer! Yeah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Only Igneous, Blizzard and Skye.

Load Game…Start!

Chapter 2: Another Day

(Bliz's POV)

Oh god. I feel really bad, like always. Always the same damn dream. That voice, those ants that always end it, that boy with black hair and eyes…I really need professional help. Why? Because for some freaking reason I somehow got a dumb crush on him. But having the same dream for 9 years can do wonders to your mental health. Anyway, time to start another day. I check my watch. 8:45am. ***Sigh*** I better get ready before I miss the bus. As was changing out of PJs, I started thinking about my dream. What did that voice say again?

"You are the light to his darkness." I think it said, "You wield the greatest weapon of all."

I repeated it to myself but it still sounded really cryptic. I wonder if the boy heard it too. Damn it, stay focused Bliz. You can figure it out on your way to school. After I got into my clothes (the ones from the dream) I checked my 'To Do' list.

1. Get to School.

2. Get milk for mum after school.

3. Update Wardrobe

I eat some cereal, grab my brown bag and started running to the bus stop. I'm lucky that I'm a fast runner. I would've run to school but today IS the last of school so may well spend it as lazy as possible. So here I was, standing there. Waiting for the stupid bus when some idiot on a skateboard almost ran me over! I luckily dived out of the way.

"Hey! Watch it, ya jerk!" I yelled at him,

"Sorry! Late!" he yelled back. All I could see of him was his pitch-black hair. And for some reason his voice was kinda familiar. Meh, even if he does go to my school, I don't have to deal with him anyway. Last day, so thank god for that! After dusting myself off, I ran. I was pretty sure I missed it already. I got to Destiny Island High with 3 minutes to spare. I quickly go to my locker and grab my books.

"Hey Blizzard!" someone behind me,

"HOLY CRAP!" I quickly turn around and see my best friend, Skye. Okay my only friend. You see, I was the only person from my old school to go to DIH and kinda became the loner. No one would approach me unless they needed help on their homework. You see, I'm smart. As in, I have an IQ of 123 (Does that classify as a high IQ?). I just sat back at the back of the classroom and did my homework. That was until Skye approached me. She saw that I was pretty lonely one day and we became friend ever since. Turns out she was like me. I smiled at the memory of when she hung out with me all day, that day,

"Blizzard? Blizzard? BLIZ!" Skye yelled into my ear. I must've spaced out,

"Oh sorry. Just remembering some stuff." I replied,

"Oh. Are you remembering that you did your homework?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Wait, what?" Processing… "DO'H!"

6 hours later

FINALLY! It is over! School is out! I say good-bye to my classmates, clear my locker and walked with Skye to the beach. When we got there, I lied down on the sand while Skye sat down against a palm tree. We saw 3 people walk towards the dock. I saw them around school but they were in a different class so we never really talked. I think their names were Sarah, Rookie and Kai? Maybe I got that wrong. Along with my smarts, I have a really bad memory.

"Hey Skye. Do you ever wonder why we're here?" I asked her (somewhere out there, a lazy idiot soldier sneezed),

"You know? I don't really care." She replied dryly,

"But what if you did?" Skye went quiet before speaking up,

"Well if I did, then maybe it's destiny. Fate. You can't change it. Like death, we're all going to die one day. We have to accept it. And we have to, we either like it or not." There was an awkward silence after that,

"When did you take drama?"

"Shut up." Skye whined. We both laughed a bit before focusing at the sunset. But something bothered me. That whole talk about death and destiny made me feel uneasy. Maybe it's generally creepy.

Save Game…Quit

Well, that's Blizzard's chapter is done. The next one will be Igneous. I feel like I'm in a writing mood so expect another chapter soon! Anyway, hate it? Like it? Want to screw with me? Review it.

UknownHero, signing off my friends!


	3. Chapter 3: The Night Sky

Hey, UknownHero here and I didn't have any timeto upload this. This is a long chapter (to me), so yeah. Time to start another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles!

Almost forgot the stupid disclaimer! I don't own crap. Well, apart from Igneous, Blizzard, Skye and Soul.

Load Game…Start!

Chapter 3: The Night Sky

(Ig's POV)

Woo! Good-bye school, hello laziness! I grab my skateboard from my locker and went with Soul to get his bike.

How I met him was very interesting.

You see, it started on the first day of high school 3 years ago. Didn't really have any friends from my old one. I woke up late like this morning. Now back then, I was a shy geek. I would always get to the EB Games after school to see the new releases and sit at the back of the classroom, trying to take in all the information I could get. Lucky I kinda have a photographic memory. I was still learning how to ride a skateboard. Also, I live near a slope and I have to go down that slope so I can get to school on time. Another thing that happened on that day was that there was a guy on a business trip and was waiting for some guy to pick him up. All of this changed my social life. You see, a few miles down the road; the car that was supposed to pick him up kinda went out of control. Anyway, as I was skating down, a rock must've hit one of the wheels because suddenly I went flying. I then tackle the guy out of the sidewalk and even 10 seconds later, the car went by. Right where the guy was standing. So technically, I just saved his life. Back then, I didn't notice the car so I just apologized and went back on my way to school, now officially late. I got detention and had to spend an hour cleaning the cafeteria. Now, my town is small, so word gets around quickly. Next day, people started praising me and even the teacher apologized and didn't give me the massive project needed to pass the class. Sure, I felt happy I saved a life and achieved a childhood dream I had but this was a bit too much. Then the truth started to die. It started from me doing it on purpose to me stopping a crazed maniac from killing the guy. And just to make my luck worse, the guy I saved turned out to be loaded. As in, he could buy 3 mansions and still have plenty of spending money. People thought in a gift of gratitude, he gave me 1,000,000 munny, which I didn't due to being broke most of the time. Soon, people started asking me for stuff and ridiculous amounts of munny. It sucked. I soon started to stop trusting people. The only ones who didn't ask me for imaginary money was Sora, Riku, Kairi and Soul. The first 3 are because they either respected me or didn't want anything. Soul because he saw that I was the shy geek instead of the totally rich hero. At first, I thought he wanted my money (which I actually had thanks to my weekly allowance) or beat me one guy suggested last week but instead, he just talked to me like a normal person. Soon, the rumour died down but people still believed I still had a lot of money but at least they didn't really care anymore. Though I had my dad install a security system just in case.

Anyway, I saw Sora and his friends go pass me. They always seem to run to the docks, I wonder why? Anyway, Me & Soul rode next to each other, talking about random crap, like Soul's poetry club or the rumours about Riku crushing on Kairi. Then another random topic popped into my head, "So, do you ever wonder why we're here? Why we live on Destiny Island?"

"Huh? Well, I think it's just because we're just born and raised here. Not much to it." He responed,

"Dude, you take drama AND poetry! And all you can say is THAT?!"

"Hey, why don't you answer it then? It's one of the hardest questions in the world. It's THE hardest question in the world!" I sighed. I actually thought about it,

"Who knows? It could be fate or destiny, giving us a set path in life. Or there's actually a god, making us do what we do. Heck, it could even be some cosmic force in the universe. But who the hell knows? All I do know is that we can't escape what we are. Even if we do leave and live somewhere else, it's still home! But what do I know? Somewhere out there, someone will be thinking of the same thing but with a different answer." There was long, long silence between us before Soul said,

"Are secretly taking poetry behind my back?"

"What?! No! Poetry is for wusses."

"Are you calling me a wuss, huh?"

"What? No…"

"Are thinking about it?"

"No."

"Are you now?"

"…"

"Ig?"

"…"

"…"

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Ig." We both laughed a bit before going to the beach. I love the sunset but the stars are the real show. That's why I love the night. I laid myself down on the sand and looked up upon the star-filled sky with Soul. We smiled as we saw a shooting star cross the sky, "Hey, what do you want to wish for?" Soul asked,

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. Just wondering, I guess."

"Well, I kinda wish I could go on an adventure."

"Why?"

"Hm. I love Destiny Island but I have to admit, it's really boring."

"Destiny isn't boring. There are the movies."

"Do not talk about that." I threatened, "Ever since 'Twilight' came out, it's been nothing but stupid vampire movies! Stupid Sparkling Vampires, I will kill you with fire!"

"Uh, Igneous, it's just a movie."

"They delayed VIDEO GAMES! How is that freaking possible!? Epic Mickey 2 (AN: I don't own) should be out by now!"

"Um, Epic Mickey released days before Twilight, and it wasn't delayed even once." I face-palm. This is why I said I kinda have photographic memory. Soul left afterwards while stayed a couple more hours before going back home for some sleep. I just hope I don't have that stupid dream again.

Save Game…Quit

Wow, my first 1,000 word chapter. Next up is Blizzard and they'll begin the first steps to becoming a Keyblade Wielder.

UknownHero, signing off my friends!


	4. Chapter 4: Dive

Hey, UknownHero here! School may be a bitch but sometimes you're glad it's there. Like today, I'm going to freaking ITALY!11111! Next year. And I need $4,000. Yeah, my life stinks. Anyway, sorry but this is a short chapter but I'm doing at least chapters today. Okay, time to start another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles!

Load Game…Start!

Chapter 4: Dive

(Bliz's POV)

I'm falling. God damn it, not another dream! I open my eyes to see the boy again. ***Sigh*** He's just a figment of my imagination but why do I feel like this is real? We land on our feet on the stain glass tower. It was still the same picture from the other dreams. But this time, both of our pictures had strange looking swords in the hands (mine in my left, right in the boy's). Then 6 pedestals appeared in flashes of light. 3 on each side. Then, beams of light hit them and vanished to reveal three weapons. A steel sword on the left, a staff with a three orbs on the end (kinda looks like a mouse) right in front of me and a red & black shield on the right. Then we heard that voice again,

"A power sleeps within you." It said, "Which one will you choose to awaken?"

So, in layman terms, I choose a weapon and I'll specialize in that type of strength. I walked forward and took down the shield,

"The power of the protector. Loyal to their friends. Defender of the innocent. Weak when all hope is lost. Is this the power you choose? (AN: I decided to do my own power intro)"

The shield felt sturdy in my hands and it looked like it could repel anything. But I needed finesse to wield it properly. And… it didn't feel right in my hands. I out it back and grabbed the sword,

"The power of the fighter. A hero among the weak. A demon among his enemies. Loyal to what they believe in. Weak when the fight will never end. Is this the power you choose?"

Just looking at the sword made me feel raw power coursing through my veins. I felt like I needed to release it on something. Or someone. I'm violent person and it felt completely wrong. I put it back and went for the last one. The staff,

"The power of the wizard. Feared by many, but respected by more. Infinite knowledge to those who seek it. Loyal to those with good hearts. Weak when there is nothing left to learn. Is this the power you choose?"

As I held it, I felt like I was learning something new every second. Hell, it like it was made for me. Blizzard, this is your weapon,

"I choose the staff of wisdom and magic." I say to the sky (or sea?),

"I choose the sword if valour and strength." I heard the guy say.

I look behind me and see him with the sword (which I consider the worst choice). I couldn't blame him. He actually looked pretty powerful with it in his hands. Then the voice spoke up again

"Every power has its cost. Which one do you wish to lock away in your heart?"

Easy. I didn't like the sword so that's the one I'll lock. I grabbed it. Then suddenly, the sword started to rust, crack and lose its colour. I waited for something else to happen before I just snapped the sword over my knee. It felt like a twig. I looked back at the boy and saw him slice the staff in half with his new sword. Okay, that's over kill. Then I heard glass cracking. Oh no.

"It's going to shatter!" I warned him but he didn't seem to respond.

Then the glass gave way.

Save Game…Quit!

Well, that was short. But anyway, Igneous & Blizzard are going into their first fight. Anyway, I really needed this trip to Italy because my life is boring as hell.

UknownHero, signing off my friends!


	5. Chapter 5: To the Heart

Hey, UknownHero here and here's my first fight scene. Just to let you know, I stink at them so I might need someone to help me do them. Then again, I'm watching RoosterTeeth while doing this so there's a lot of screaming here. Though, I do know have a brutal one in my mind, coming up in chapter 14. So, let's start another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles!

I keep forgetting the exclaimer. Wait, it's called called disclaimer. Yeah, my memory sucks.

Disclaimer: I only own Igneous & Blizzard. Kingdom Hearts is Square Enix's so don't complain to me about KH3.

Load Game…Start!

Chapter 5: To the Heart

(Ig's POV)

Holy crap! This never happened in these dreams. The floor just shatters into a million pieces and fell straight into the abyss. Along with us. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see the gore and death of us. But I didn't feel a thing. Not even a sting or shattered limb. Instead, I open my eyes to see I wasn't dead. I was still in the stupid dream with the random girl still there. You know, she kinda looked familiar. She sounded familiar too. Was she the girl I almost ran over? Meh, probably not. I sighed and stood up slowly. Then the voice came again with it's infinite wisdom,

"There are times when your light is working against you." It said, "As it creates a bigger shadow." Uh… "These are the times when you have to fight." Then out of nowhere (or more like risen from the ground), they appeared, "Do not worry, keep focused and keep your heart, body, mind and soul strong so it may vanquish the darkness." Wait? I HAVE TO FIGHT THESE THINGS!? No way, man. I don't have anything to… I forgot I have a sword, didn't I? When I forget, it's always at the worse moments.

"Alright, time for some payback!" I yell as I get into a battle stance. I get the sword out, spread my legs a part and bent them slightly, pulled my right arm back and pointed my left arm at 'them' (AN: Think Roxas before he attacks DiZ in KH2 before you play as Sora). These things have been haunting my dreams for years now. Now it's time for a bit of revenge! The girl looked a little surprised. Maybe it's because either she only hand a blunt staff and I had a sharp, pointy sword or I'm taking this way less seriously than I should be. But heck, I may as well have a bit of fun. It is my dream after all. I think.

(Cue Tension Rising. The saskueshika version)

The girl quickly goes into her own battle stance. It was similar to mine but she held her staff in her left hand and held it in a way so it was pointing up (AN: Think Travis Touchdown from No More Heroes when he's holding that big, red, insanely long beam katana. I don't know what it's called but I've seen videos of it). I make the first move and start a 3 hit combo, taking a page from video games. I start off with a one-handed downward slash, then move onto a vertical slash up and finish it off with a 360 spin. One of the ant things went down with the final hit while the other ones got knocked back. I quickly run to the nearest one and hit it like a baseball bat and sent it flying towards one of its friends. I see one charge at me but get rejected when I hit it golf club style. I see one of them sink into the ground and somehow became a shadow of some sort. I follow it, only to see that it went underneath me and try attack my ass. I quickly kick backwards and finish it with my sword. Then multiple 'Shadows' (as I just named right now) jumped at me. I swatted some away but got a few scratches. But thing is, they freaking hurt. I look at my wounds and saw a bit of my muscle showing in there. Damn, those things can really bite. If they had a mouth.

Okay, I've learned 3 things;

1)I'm awesome at fighting even though I've never fought in a real battle in my entire life.

2)The Shadow's claws hurt like hell.

3)This is not a normal dream.

I could actually feel the blood running down my arm, taste the copper taste of my blood due to one of them scratching my cheek and just under my eye my eye socket. And the strangest pain; I could feel my heart get directly attacked like nothing was there. But I could also feel the pain fade a bit.

This was supposed to be a dream, but it felt too real.

Snap out of it, Ig! You can worry about it later. Right now, I have to survive this… along with the random chick! Oh frik! It slipped my mind that she's here too and it doesn't look like she can handle more than 5 Shadows! I quickly defeat my wave of Shadows and ran to help the girl.

She wasn't doing too well.

Her normal combo would consist of a two-handed downward slash, then follow it up with a side slash and finish it with an upswing. It was effective but soon she was swarmed by the Shadows and eventually over-powered her.

"Hey! That's not a nice thing to do with a lady! Especially one I've known for 9 years!" I yell to bait them. It works, but only partially. Half of them went for me while the other half continued to try and beat the girl senseless. My plans suck sometimes. I quickly perform a 360 spin to swat them off the tower but somehow hit an invisible wall. But this was enough to buy me time to save the chick. The she does something awesome.

"That's IT! BLIZZARD!" I heard her yell. Suddenly, all the Shadows were frozen solid! That's just too cool. Pun intended!

"Holy crap, how did you do that?" I asked her after I sliced through the Shadow-sicles,

"Too tell you the truth, I have no idea." She replied. She had the deep scratches of the Shadows on her arms, her legs and some even got on her face but relatively, she completely was fine. I wonder why her clothes haven't gotten a slight scuff. I was about to continue the conversation when more Shadows came,

"So Ice Queen, let's finish this talk the next dream." I suggested as I go into my battle stance,

"Don't call my that and sure. Hell, I'll even tell you the stupidest secret I have, assuming we survive this." she said, as she went into her own battle stance as the Shadows started getting closer,

"Hey, I'm not planning my funeral today or any day in the near future. We are kids after all."

"Says the guy with the sword, talking to the girl who can shoot snowflakes out of her staff."

"So, got plan?"

"Yeah, one. Screw it and attack."

"I like your style, Miss Mage."

"I aim to please, Mister Warrior." We ran towards the on coming wave of Shadows. With the combination of my fighting awesomeness and her Ice spell, we were completely screwed.

THERE WERE LIKE 100 EFF-ING SHADOWS COMING STRAIGHT FOR US!

We did eventually beat them all, and nearly died doing so. ***Sigh*** My life isn't getting easier, isn't it? We groaned as we got up from our relaxing corpse position and saw a pink, maybe beige, door with golden curved lines on it and a fancy handle. I walked up (painfully), gripped the handle and pulled it open. A bright light flooded the place and we both got blinded. Then the voice comes back with one last piece of information,

"Your true power still sleeps within you. Awaken it and become the Knight of Darkness!"

I suddenly wake up in my bed. Damn it, let's go through the 'Wake up' checklist;

Headache: Check

Sore to the Bone: Check

Massive amounts of droll on the pillow: Definite Check (Note to Self: Get mum to wash it)

The need to go back to sleep: Check but not doing ever again.

Well, it's time to start the day. Like everyday. I open my window, got blinded by the sun (who I want to murder right now) and reminded about another thing the voice said,

"I am the Knight of Darkness and she is the Angel of Light. My angel. But then again, who exactly IS my angel?" I asked myself, before realising something, "That was cheesiest thing ever. Of all time. And I need a job and a therapist." I groaned. Yep, the perfect start to my summer. Realise that the dreams you've been having for years are going to kill you one day, need munny if you want that new Kingdoms of Amalur (AN: Don't own and did I spell it right) and have a mental problem due to everything.

All in one night.

Save Game…Quit!

Wow, I've turned one of my shorter chapters into one of my longest. Over 1,600 words. Sweet! Anyway, it's 10pm and I need some sleep.

UknownHero, signing off my friends!


	6. Chapter 6: The Summer Job

Hey, UknownHero here and I'm currently trying to figure out some stuff. Also, my internet connection stinks so I might not be posting chapters sometimes. Also, after a bit of searching, I've found another story call 'Kingdom Heart Chronicles' and there are a couple of UknownHeroes. One of which is in a game called Roblox. But anyways, time to start another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles!

Oh, and I'm too lazy to do the disclaimers anymore so I'm just going to say this. ALL I OWN IS THE WORDS OF THIS AND FUTURE STORIES, MY OCS IGNEOUS & BLIZZARD ALONG WITH ANOTHER ONE I HAVE PLANNED, THE CUSTOM KEYBLADES I MADE UP AND THE ENTIRE KHC SERIES! SQUARE ENIX OWNS THE ORIGINAL KINGDOM HEARTS! That's it. I'm not going to write this up again. Okay, rant done, time to start the chapter.

Load Game...Start

Chapter 6: The Summer Job

(Bliz's POV)

Oh man, I'm really tired. I can barely move a muscle because it ached too much and the splitting headache I have isn't helping the situation. And since I only have 10 munny to my name, I really need a job. I change my clothes, dragged myself downstairs, ate an energy bar and called my mum,

"Mum, I going to try and get a job. I'll be back by 6." I say tiredly,

"Um, are you sure? You sound like you've recently gotten out of a year-long coma." I sighed. She can easily tell if something was wrong but never noticed me screaming in the middle of the night,

"Don't worry. I always wake up like this."

"Blizzard..."

"Mum, I'll be fine. I'll just grab a coffee on the way to the town notice board."

"Okay... just don't work too hard. I won't be responsible if you end up getting ra,"

"MUM!"

"Raging and sending someone to the hospital. I know how you get cranky this early in the morning." 'Raging'? Oh thank god, thought she was going to say... never mind. I walk out the door and started thinking about that last dream. We actually talked to each other. And the dreams seemed to become more realistic each night. And that voice said the weirdest thing to me. What did it mean?

"I'm the Angel of Light. He's the Knight of Darkness. I'll save him from himself and he'll save me from nothing." I whisper to myself. I tried to figure out on what it meant on the way to the town square. But I eventually gave up and sighed.

Like the guy was real. It's just my head messing with me.

I looked up at the various sections and found the job section of it. Okay, let's see... Bee Swatter? No, I'm allergic to bee stings and from my last dream, I don't think I can get out of that without a scratch. Junk Sweeper? I'm not planning to be a garbage girl. Pay sucks anyway. Shop Helpers? *Sigh* This is the only job that doesn't suck and I actually know the lady who runs the shop. I take the Help Wanted poster down so I could find the address. It was recently opened and yet people are already buying heaps of stuff from her. When I got there and asked for the job, I was in luck! I got the last opening! You see, she was the only shop that does delivery that the island needed desperately due to the fact the shopping district being miles away from the residential zones. Anyway, due to her business booming faster than she expected, she needed 2 people to help create and deliver her stock (which were potions. Only the rumored Moogles can do that).

Since I just started (like 3 seconds ago), she told me to wait for his delivery boy she hired this morning and was currently coming back from receiving the orders from the other islanders. After a couple more minutes, I see someone skateboarding to the shop. He looks familiar. Wait a minute... IT'S THAT IDIOT WHO ALMOST RAN ME OVER YESTERDAY! Wow, I am cranky in the morning. But I could automatically tell it was him, with his stupid pitch black hair and eyes, that cheery smile that annoys me, even the clothes from the boy in the... dreams.

I just called my fake (but somehow real) crush an idiot, didn't I?

'Wait, Bliz! He can be the same guy from the dreams! It could be him.' The voice in the back of my head told me. Damn, it's Other Blizzard,

"But he's supposed to be a Knight in Shining armor, not an Idiot on a Skateboard!"

'That doesn't mean he's the same guy you love.'

"It's not love. Just something I developed due to the fact I had repeated dreams with him in it. I think I'm in love with him but in reality, I'm not."

'But you deny that you have a feeling that you know him.'

"Well, yeah. Maybe but,"

'But nothing. Look, I know you've been light on the dating game,'

"I've never had physical contact with a guy."

'But right now, you have to at least talk to him. Then it'll turn into a friendship, then a best friendship, then into a,'

"God, you're perverted."

'I am you, ya know?'

"Shut up, O.B."

'I'm going to enjoy watching you hug him,"

"I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him..."

'Kiss him, make him your husband, make,"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" HAH! That showed her! Now to... I said it out loud, didn't I? God, I've been dealing with her since I came to high school. Sure, she's good when I'm out of options but she can really push a certain selection of buttons labeled 'Dick Moves'. I snap back to reality, only to see 'Mister Warrior' eye twitch,

'A cake with him and lick the batter off his nose.' O.B finished, 'What do you think I was going to say?' Right now, I want to say I hate you,

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. I just got here." he said, rubbing the back of his head,

"Okay, now that the delivery team is together, time to introduce each other." my, I mean, our boss said like nothing ever happened. Okay Blizzard, you can do this. C'mon, it's just a guy. A guy who looks very similar to my stupid crush from the dreams. Okay, here I go. Right now. I'm going to say something. Something that can make or break my entire job career. This is it. Okay, maybe I should mentally,

'SAY SOMETHING OR I'LL PUT VERY PERVERTED THINGS INTO YOUR LITLE INNOCENT HEAD!'

"H-Hi. My n-n-name is B-B-B-B-B," 'Inserting perverted images of your dad.' O.B said in a sing-song voice, "Blizzard. My name is Blizzard but you can call me Bliz." God, I hate you sometimes,

"O-Oh. Well, my n-n-name is Ig-Igneous. I-Ig for short." the now named Igneous said while looking away. Great, he sounds just like Mister Warrior from the dreams. He is him. But it doesn't mean I like him in 'that' way,

"Okay, now that the introductions are out of the way, here are your jobs. I'll handle brewing the potions. Igneous will give the potions to the customers while Blizzard will collect the munny." The lady said,

"Wait, as in, me & Blizzard are partners? Just for today, right?" I take offense in that,

"Hey, what's wrong with working with a girl?" I asked him,

"It's not that. I'm just not comfortable working with a girl like you." I gave him a glare before getting on with our jobs. I borrowed a bag from the shop lady while Ig started stuffing his bag, which he brought from home, with Potions, Elixirs and Panaceas. We said good-bye and started making our way to the first house. Problem is he had his skateboard while I had to run (more like sprint) on foot. Then (thankfully) he stopped,

"Igneous, this isn't the house. It's another 2 blocks away." I say between breaths,

"Yeah, but let me get something." He told me as he gave me his potion bag (which was surprisingly heavy) and walked towards the house we stopped in front of. He then grabs a rock. Oh crap, he's going break into a house! But I got that completely wrong when he pulled out a key from the bottom. He unlocks the door and went in. He comes back out a couple seconds later with an old scooter. Judging by the dust and cobwebs, I'd say it hasn't been used in 8 years,

"We're not going to get this done before nightfall. So, here." He gives me the scooter. Man, I haven't ridden one in years,

"Um, thanks. C'mon. We still need to go to more 6 houses." I said as I gave him his potion bag. Getting back to our to our jobs. The first house, we received 3500 munny. This included the ingredients, the bottles for the potions, our services and some added profit. As we were making our way to the second house, we starting talking,

"So, why is your name Blizzard?" Igneous asked me,

"Well, before I was born, my parents would always go to a ski resort. They loved snow." I started,

"Uh, we live on an island. We aren't anywhere near a ski resort."

"They find ways." I say remembering them building a homemade snow maker and the newspaper on almost the entire island's ice supply mysteriously vanished, "Anyway, they decided when I was born that they would stop going so they could take care of me. Well until I turn 16. To remind them, they named me Blizzard. So, Ig. Why is your name Igneous, anyway?"

"Well, opposite to your parents, they loved the beach. And BBQs. Pretty much anything warm or hot. They thought it would be a good joke if they named me after fire. So they named me the only Latin word they knew. Igneous." I started giggling a bit,

"You got named for a joke." I teased,

"Hey, you got named after a snow storm and I think there's another meaning to it." I gave him a looked that told him 'Think about it and you're dead.' We stayed quiet the rest of the way. After we were done, I stopped in front of Ig's home,

"Hey, why did you stop? We still have to give the munny to the lady." Ig said,

"So what? Don't you want your scooter back?"

"Nah. Keep it. I don't use it much anyway." I ran up and almost hugged him before realizing we still had a job. When we got to the shop, we got our pay (2500 munny), said thank you and left,

"So, I'll be seeing you around, I guess." Ig says when we stopped at his house,

"I guess so."

"Well, see ya tonight." He said,

"Yeah, see ya Ig." He smiled warmly at me and went back into his house. You know, I just out another reason his parents calls him Igneous. His smile can warm up the coldest heart,

'You're in love with him.' O.B said in her stupid singing voice, while putting images in my head,

"I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him..."

Save Game... Quit!

Well, that was pretty long and it took me a pretty long time to do. Also, I would just like to note I didn't plan on giving her an Inner like Sakura but it's my story and that's the way I'm keeping it. Now, next chapter, things start to heat up as a storm approaches. And it's not taking survivors.

UknownHero, signing off my friends!


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness Begins

Hey, UknownHero and I'm getting views but no reviews so far and it looks like people are only reading the first chapter. Anyway, it's time for the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles to truly begin…

Load Game…Start!

Chapter 7: Darkness Begins

(Ig's POV)

After 2 days of delivering potions, it does take a toll on you. I was pooped! But at least the dreams got better. Bliz and me would usually talk about random crap while we battled the Shadows. We discovered that we were kinda loners during our first few months of high school and we only have one true friend. We even told our last names. Funny tradition on the island. Due to everyone having a unique name, there wasn't much of a point having a last one. So, here it goes. My full name is Igneous Pyrus and Blizzard's full name is Blizzard Snowstorm. Yeah… so it's basically our first names just spelt different. Anyway, I was back in my room and I was bored as hell. It was going to storm tonight (although, the news didn't predict it) so the sky was pretty cloudy so no stargazing for me. I sighed and pulled out PSP (AN: Don't own) and played a bit of Kingdom of Hearts Heroes (AN: I think I made that up). After what seemed like hours, I saved and turned it off. I'm SO bored! Then I look outside my window and see the other island in the distance. The one I could go to when I turn 16. I wonder why though? Maybe my parents are overprotective or the fact I can't swim… but you know what, screw it! I feel like I'm not going to get another chance and I have nothing left to lose. It is summer after all. Just in case my parents come to my room, I quickly scribbled a note saying where I was going, quickly got into my clothes and went to the beach. Okay, I can see the docks. If I can ste-borrow a boat so I can get to the other island. Okay, there are 6 boats. Each one could probably two people. From memory, only Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie were the only ones who would go there often. The only other people who would go there was the mayor and his friends, and that's just when it's one of their kids are having a birthday party there. Meh, they can probably share a boat.

(10 minutes later)

OH, COME ON! WHY CAN'T I UNTIE THIS STUPID KNOT!? I really shouldn't have been sick on 'Knot Tying Day'! Stupid undercooked chicken. Okay, so you're supposed to uh… unloop… it… then you do rabbit ears? Oh god dammit, I just made it tighter!

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" HOLY BALLS OF FUDGE! I quickly turn around and see a girl with auburn hair and violet eyes that break through the darkness of the night.

Kairi.

Now, everyone knows how one of her friends, Sora, found her with barely a clue she is. All she remembered was her name and that was it. The mayor adopted her a couple days later and now living in his house. But apparently she isn't as innocent as everyone thought she is,

"Okay, why are you taking my boat!?" Then I realised I'm not so innocent either,

"Please don't tell anyone! I'll be grounded for the rest of the summer! And-wait… why are you here this late? Does your uh… dad know? You know, the mayor?" I asked. Then she started sweating,

"Uh…"

"He doesn't know, does he?"

"Uh…"

"Let's make a deal. You don't tell my parents and I won't tell yours, you take me to the other island." She stays quiet for a moment before speaking up,

"Fine…" YES! "On one condition," DAMN IT!

"Okay, what do you want?" I say hesitantly,

"You have to row." God damn it,

"Fine. Come on, before anyone notices that we're gone." I get on while Kairi unties the boat from the dock,

"Seriously, all I had to do was pull the rope."

"Stop showing off!" She giggled at my pout and got on. While I rowed, Kairi got a worried look on her face the closer we got to the island, so I started talking,

"Uh… Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you worried about? Apart from our parents finding out."

"Well, I'm worried about the boat."

"Why are you worried? The boat's fine. No leaking, no nothing."

"Not this boat, a raft me and friends built. I think the storm's going to wash it into the middle of the ocean or completely destroy it."

"Why did you build a raft anyway?"

"So we can go to other worlds and find my one." She whispered the last part but I could still hear it,

"To other worlds? Um… I don't think a raft can get you to other worlds and think about it. There will be 1 girl and 2 boys. In the middle of the ocean. Alone. With on other human contact." We shivered a bit at the thought. Then she seemed depressed, "Okay sorry but by the chance I'm completely wrong, send me a postcard." She perked right back up. I kinda wonder why I want to keep her safe. Probably because she's the daughter of an important figure. When we got to the island, I helped her off the boat and she lead the way to the raft. Taking a good look, I'd say it would last a week. 1 and a half tops. But I didn't say anything. I just got her hopes up, I don't want to crush it down again,

"So, what is it called?" I asked her,

"I think it was HighWind, or was it Excalibur?" she responded. After a couple minutes, we heard a crack of thunder in the distance,

"Crap. It's going to rain soon. We'd better get back home before we get drenched." I suggested,

"Yeah. C,mon, the shed's near by. We'll take shelter there." As we were running to the shed, I was planning to let Kairi got first because she looked like she gained a small cold. I thought I saw something but I shrugged it off. Then I when we got there, I let Kairi in and heard something. Oh no. I turn around only to see Shadows. They're real? Like Blizzard,

"Hey, are you coming in?" Kairi asked through the door,

"Uh… Kairi, don't come out. It's too dangerous!" She must've ignored it because she opened up and ran outside. We froze at the sight. Damn it, why can't I move!? Come on, you have to protect Kairi and get back to the main island. Then they charged at us. I got her down just in time before they ripped her face off. We started to run but got blocked by more. Damn, if I had a sword…

"Here!" I quickly grab something out of the air. An old wooden sword. I MEANT A REAL ONE NOT A TOY! ***Sigh***

"Well, we just have to make do!" I yell as I go into my battle stance. C'mon, please someone help me!

Save Game… Quit!

Well, things are starting to heat up as darkness starts to consume Destiny Island. Next chapter is Blizzard's. I'm bored so I'm just going to put a random quote:

"OH S**T, THAT'S NOT A KNIFE!"-GaLm, A Ranger's Mission Part 9


	8. Chapter 8: Distress Call

Hey, UknownHero here and homework is a bitch. I have 3 subjects and it's really complicated. ***Sigh*** Well, at least I have a week. Also, to note, I'm going to take a break from FanFiction to focus on other things so I'll probably not be updating until the next break. So, time to start another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles!

Load Game… Quit! No wait! Oh Crap! Start, START, YOU STUPID DUMBASS! I HAVE RAGE ISSUES!

Chapter 8: Distress Call:

(Bliz's POV)

Ah… It's good to be home again. Who knew collecting munny would be hard? I was so tired I jumped into bed and tried to get to sleep. But I couldn't. WHAT THE HELL?! Of all the times I wanted to go to sleep, it had to be now! Oh well, maybe a walk on the beach can help me sleep. Maybe even clear my head. I told my parents that I was going there and made my way there. As I walked, I noticed that I was shivering. I looked up and saw it was really cloudy. Huh? It wasn't supposed to rain today. Maybe I should go back inside. In the warm, safe light. Okay, I have to admit this. I'm… afraidofdark. Well, that was well hidden. Okay, I've been afraid of the dark since I was 5 years old; around the time my first dream with Igneous happened (Why I'm not afraid of the Shadows is because I've dealt with them for a very long time). Problem is, I don't remember why. Then I see something over the smaller island. Holy Crap! It's a freaking BLACK HOLE! That id definitely not good. Then I heard someone,

"C'mon, please someone help me!"

Igneous? I turn around and see no one there. Huh, where is he?

'It sounds like he's in serious trouble.' O.B spoke up,

"Crap. Why do I have the feeling he's on the other island?"

'That's because he is.'

"You mean you want me to go to that island. With the big, scary b-black hole?"

'DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE?!'

"Okay, okay, I'm going! Yeash!" Wow, that ended quickly. I run to the dock and saw one of the boats missing. Damn, he is here and by the look of the boat there's a possibility he brought someone along with him. Okay, I have to ste-borrow a boat. I hope those rope-tying lessons I never went to that day fail me now!

(10 failed attempts later)

YOU FREAKING ROPE! UNTIE YOU STUPID OVER-SIZED STRING! Okay, stay calm Blizzard. So you're supposed to… uh… O.B, please help me,

'Hey, I know what you know so I have no freaking clue how to untie rope. Oh, and look behind you.' Huh?

"Hey, stop trying to steal my boat!" HOLY CRAP! I turn around to see a guy with long silver hair, a yellow sleeveless shirt with straps and blue puffy pants. And he did not look happy.

"Please! Forgive me! I'm just trying to save my idiot friend! I think he's on the other island! Please don't tell my parents, they'll kill me!" Damn it, I hope it works. He stays quiet for a moment before saying

"Fine. But you have to row though."

"Great, a gentleman." I mutter sarcastically. I agreed and he untied the boat. ***Pfft*** show off. As I rowed, I wondered why he let me go so easily and why he was going to the island this late. But I didn't ask. It's not my business. When we got off, I said, "Um, thanks for letting me come…"

"Riku. My name is Riku."

"Okay. Um, I guess I should tell you mine. It's Blizzard."

"A weird name for a weird girl."

"Says the guy with a girl's name."

"NO! There's only 1 'K' in my name!"

"Okay, okay. I believe you… Rikku." I laughed at his embarrassed face before I got serious again. Igneous is somewhere here and he's in danger. I ran around, searching every corner of the place. I would've asked Riku for help but somehow he disappeared. I just kept looking. Then I see a door seeping with a dark substance,

'Blizzard. Don't go in there. It might hurt you.' My other self said,

"But…"

"SON OF A…!" Igneous! I ignored O.B and pushed the door open, only to get blasted by the dark energy,

"AH!" Oh God, it hurts! That stuff must've done something to me because I felt weak for a moment. I tried to get up but my muscles were stiff. I finally get up, only to see I was already surrounded by Shadows that haunt my dreams.

Save Game…Quit

Another Chapter done! It's short but I'm happy with it. Now to see what Igneous is doing.

Igneous (Off Screen): OH MY GOD, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! I CAN'T FEEL MY ARM!

Meh, I'm sure he's fine.

UknowHero, signing off my friends!

Oh, I forgot, at least someone review this story.


	9. Chapter 9: The Keyblade

UH: Hey, UknownHero here!

Blizzard: And why am I here?

UH: Well, I got bored so I'm going to start doing this.

Blizzard: You just wanted me do to do something since I'm not in this chapter, do you?

UH: Anyway… I came up with a couple more fics so the total of planned fics is about 18. I'm also planning to redo the first chapter because I admit it's not the best and I could do better.

Blizzard: Yeah. And you're going to put it off for two weeks.

UH: Like my homework. Anyway, time to start another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles! Blizzard, disclaimers!

Blizzard: I thought you weren't doing disclaimers anymore.

UH: I don't care! I'm just adding words to this chapter!

Blizzard: Fine. UnkownHero doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Only Igneous & me. Can I go now? I should be running away from Shadows right now.

UH: Sure. So…

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 9: The Keyblade

(Ig's POV)

I was kinda lucky that Kairi gave me that toy sword. At least I was hitting them. We finally made it to the exit but dark flames blocked it. I tried fending off the Shadows but they wouldn't die! It's taking me 500 freaking hits just to kill one! We eventually got pushed back into a corner. We had a couple of scratches but nothing too bad, unlike the dream. Anyway, I decided to screw my own safety and charged through to get to exit and get to the docks. I swung wildly and knocked away enough Shadows to make a clear path. As we ran to the door, I felt like I was safe around Kairi. Like that light from the dreams. Damn it, focus. As soon as we approached the blocked door, the flames suddenly turned white and then dissipated. I turned around and I thought I saw Kairi glow but I shrugged it off. Must be from the lightning. I let Kairi go first and defended her before running in and barricading the door,

"Okay, that went well." I say to lighten the mood,

"We don't have time to joke around. We need to get off the island before we get killed." Kairi said,

"You're right. Let's get going before more come." As we ran towards the docks, I was fighting the horde of Shadows but they were starting to overwhelm us. Suddenly, one knocked the toy sword out of my hand and another went for Kairi. Everything started to slow down. All I could do was watch… until I actually started to move,

"Get away from her!" Instead of tackling the guy, I moved my right arm and swung it like I was using a sword. Obviously, I didn't have one. Instead, I got something really random. Faster than I knew I could do, I eliminated the Shadow. I suddenly felt really powerful. I look what was in my hand and found a sword that resembled a skeleton key. A really big skeleton key. It had black bat wings for the guard. Red and orange flames made up the medium-sized blade. Its teeth were made of two interlocking crowns (AN: In case you can't picture it properly, think of the handle and guard of the Oblivion as well as the teeth, and the blade of the Frolic Flame from BBS except without the face. It's as long as the Kingdom Key). There was chain that was attached to the guard. The chain was made up of X's and at the end of the chain was a token. It was a red heart with a crown in it. Holy Crap, this thing looks awesome!

"The Burning Soul Keyblade." I said to myself. What the heck? I don't even know why I just said that! Wait, who cares! Right now, I should be running now! Finish off the rest and gave some breathing time,

"Thanks." Kairi said,

"Well, I don't want anyone to die."

"Well thank you… sorry, I never got your name."

"Name's Igneous. Accidental Hero and apparently wielder of an awesome looking… key. Wow, never thought I'd say that."

"Well, come on. Let's get to the docks." Before we could even take one step, more Shadows appeared,

"And we might want to run while at it." I say as I get into my battle stance, which felt natural. I quickly start slashing away at the Shadows like it was nothing. This thing may look unconventional (and overly flashy) but it gets the job done. With crown sparks coming out. Okay, how does that even work? Anyway, we finally made it to the dock. The first thing we saw were 2 extra boats,

"Oh no! Those are my friend's!" Kairi exclaimed,

"How would you know?" I asked. She simply points to the boats and saw a poorly drawn guy with long hair on one boat and a guy with spiky hair holding up a peace sign on the other. Oh yeah, and it had their names on it. Okay, I really need glasses or something. Then out of nowhere, a lot of Shadows appeared on the dock,

"RUN!" I yelled as I charged through the horde,

"I know a place where we can hide!" Kairi said as she ran to an opening near a waterfall, "C'mon, before they come!" I quickly finish one off and crawled through the hole. Just when I got through, the pink door from the dream appeared and blocked the entrance. We were finally safe. For now.

Save Game… Quit

Well another chapter done. Oh, and the 18 fics I mentioned earlier are going to be separated into other series, yet still be canon (well apart from 3) to this. Here are the abbreviations of each of them to avoid spoilers.

Pre/Sequels:

KHC-1: KW

KHC2: DI

KHC3:F&P

Crossovers:

KHCX: K2N

KHCX: U

KHCX: WotF

KHCX: RC

KHCX: HoS

KHCX: HvS

KHCX: FwS

KHC Alternate (this is when I play with the variables with the couple of fics in the other series):

KHC Alt: Rev/Reb

KHC Alt: DRe

KHC Alt: GO!

KHC Aftermath (what happens after everything that happens):

KHC Aft: DAU

KHC Aft: IF

KHC Aft: LotT

KHC Aft: NJ

KHC Aft: DG

KHC Aft: FT

I think that's all… unless I make up more. Anyway, try and guess what each thing stands for. I dare you. Anyway, we are almost at the end of the Destiny Island level. Only 2 more chapters to go! I think…

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	10. Chapter 10: Survival

Hey, UknownHero here!

Igneous: And Igneous!

And welcome to another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles.

Ig: Okay… now why am I here?

I dunno. Just to add words, I guess.

Ig: Yeah, okay.

(mutter)I'm glad I made you agree to everything I say.

Ig: What?!

Nothing! Anyway, I might do another update marathon because of the long weekend coming up soon. Also, to note, I'm going to try and make the Heartless as brutal as I can and since it's been a while since I played a KH game I'm going to make up some names for some of the Heartless. And like Igneous and Blizzard will know every the same names the game has. I also forgot to mention in Re-Chapter 1 that Blizzard's dream is exactly like Igneous except with a few changes that should be pretty obvious.

Ig: Yeah! Wait, what do you mean by making Heartless more brutal?

As in your first boss is going to kick your ass, dude. I won't even hold back on Blizzard's first one.

Ig: I hate you.

And I heart my crappy OCs. Also, I made up 2 more fics, adding it up to 20 planned fics. It's more closely based on the original KH, with Igneous & Blizzard joining Sora rather than going on their own journey.

Ig: So, you're doing almost every fanfic that heavily focuses on OCs.

Kinda…

Ig: You don't even read those types!

Hey, my head's too creative!

Ig: Stop being a hypocrite!

Igneous, just do the disclaimers and we'll continue this during the chapter.

Ig: Fine. (Asshole).

What was that? I can make this a yaoi fic, ya know!

Ig: Oh crap! UknownHero doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, that's Square's problem! How do you know about yaoi, anyway?

There are a lot of Sora and Riku ones in the KH section of FanFiction. Anyway, death to yaoi fans and let's start another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles!

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 10: Survival

(Bliz's POV)

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? Right now, I'm running away from Shadows with a Keyblade in my hand. It was really weird. I ran to the door that hurt me earlier but now it didn't have that dark energy blocking it. I tried to get away but they eventually cornered me,

"Crap! O.B, help me!" I yelled in my head as grab a plank of wood off the ground,

'Blizzard, hold out your hand and think about what's important!'

"That doesn't sound like good advice!" I say as I swung at a Shadow, desperately trying to hold them back,

'Just do it!' God, sometimes I feel like my other is going nuts. I quickly swung the plank and knocked away some Shadows and quickly held out my left hand.

Sometimes, I really got to thank her.

In a flash of light, and some snow for added effected, a giant key appeared in my hand. It had black bird wings for the guard, ice cubes and snowflakes for the blade and a larger snowflake for the teeth (AN: For those who can't picture it; a black version of the Oathkeeper's guard and light blue for the teeth and the Diamond Dust's blade. Except with more ice. About as long as the Kingdom Key). There was a chain connected to the top of the guard. It was made out of Xs. The token was a blue heart with a sliver X in it,

'Let me introduce you to the Frozen Dreams Keyblade.'

"Keyblade?"

'As in a sword that looks like a key. Now take care of those Shadows!'

"Ya think, O.B?" I say as I swing at a Shadow. It knocks it back like that plank of wood I had but I could tell it hurt it more. I do a quick 3-hit combo and eliminated one. Holy Crap, it's like the staff from the dreams. I quickly dispatch every single Shadow there. I go to my hands and knees, really out of breath, "Damn, running really took a lot out of me. O.B, how did you know what a Keyblade is?"

'I-I don't know. It just came to me. C'mon, get off the island before… oh crap!'

"What?"

'I can sense Shadows coming for you. And a lot of them.'

"How?!"

'I don't know. Crap, behind you!' I grab my Keyblade and slash the one that jumped from behind. Then more Shadows rose from the ground, as the wind from the storm was getting worse, 'You may want to run.'

That brings us back to speed.

I jumped over the gaps of the broken bridge while knocking off Shadows off the thing (luckily Shadows can't swim) and listening to O.B. One of planks of wood snapped off and made me fall into shallow seawater. After a bit of spitting, I ran out of water and went up a ladder that was near by. I saw that it led to a zipline that could get me a bit further. Problem is that the T-Bar was already used and was at the bottom. Then I see Shadows (who were somehow smart enough) climbing up the ladder. Wait no; they were just jumping up ridiculously high. Oh frick. I decided to make do and used my Keyblade as the T-Bar. I got off the platform before the Shadows got there. Halfway down the zipline, I saw a makeshift sailboat at the beach. Looks like I have to steal another boat.

I let got of the Keyblade and rolled before I could get any major damage. I quickly summon my Keyblade again and ran to the raft. I saw the Shadows approach the thing as I got ready to set sail. I pushed off land with my foot and used another creative way to use a Keyblade. A paddle. As soon as I got far enough for the current to take over, I lay down but I was still on my guard,

"O.B, what the hell is happening!? The Shadows, this Keyblade, that black hole. Why is it all happening?"

'I don't know but…'

"What?"

'Blizzard. Stay calm.'

"Why? I'm already calm."

'Well, you won't be when you see what's coming up.' Huh? I get up and look where the boat is going. Huh. I can stars under the water over there.

…

…

…

HOLY EFF-ING CRAP, IT'S DROPPING OFF INTO SPACE! I desperately started paddling with my Keyblade but the current was too strong. C'mon, think! What are you supposed to do? Then I remember something from the dreams. It may be my only chance at survival (AN: Heh heh). I focus my energy into my Keyblade and started thinking about how I did it.

(Flashback to 2nd dream)

Crap! I was totally surrounded. This stupid staff won't do as much as the guy with the sword. It was starting to feel hopeless (ironic, considering I have the Power of Hope). I started to think this was it. My life is going to end right here, right now. But this is a dream. What if I die here, I end up in a coma in the real world? I started to feel sad.

I don't want to die.

I don't want to die!

I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

"Screw it! BLIZZARD!"

(Flashback end) (AN: Yeah, I know it's short)

That's it. My sadness and will. I hope this works!

"BLIZZARD!" I yelled as I channelled all my sadness into my Keyblade and used my will to give it form. Then suddenly, a large snowflake shot out of the tip of the Keyblade and hit the water. It instantly froze the water, making an ice platform,

'Nice one, Bliz.' O.B said,

"I try my best to impress." I quickly made more platforms as I made my way back to the island. It was the only safe place left. As I got further, I saw the raft fall off the edge of the sea. Hours, possibly days of hard work, wasted. I can't focus on that now, I have to get to the smaller island (and now main island). I made it back to the docks. Then I noticed 2 things.

1)All the Shadows were swarming at the mini-island not far from here.

2)There was a pink door near the waterfall.

It could be a good place to hide until the whole thing blows over. I ran towards the door and pushed it open. I revealed a small hole, big enough to crawl through. I went in, shook off my fear of the dark (temporarily) and followed it down a narrow passage. Then I see shadows. Not the creatures, actual human shadows. I quickly duck down and snuck my way to a rock. I see a girl with auburn hair; I think it was Kairi, and a boy with pitch black eyes.

Igneous.

'Hah! I was right!'

"Shut the hell up, O.B." I say in my head. Kairi was sitting on a different rock while Ig was leaning against a wall, covering a couple of pictures (AN: You know what they are). The strange thing was there was a wooden door there. I thought I was seeing things when I saw a giant keyhole on it. No key could fit that. I look at Igneous. He seemed a little beaten but he was alright. Then I see it. A Keyblade in his right hand,

'Looks like you 2 have a lot more in common than you think.'

"Shut up. I think they're talking."

"Kairi, aren't you curious about the random door here?" Ig asked,

"I've never thought about it much, now that I've think about it." Kairi replied, blushing a bit from the embarrassment,

"Um, how long are we staying here?"

"Well, we could be here all night if things continue like this."

"But we have to get out of here. We have to warn everyone. This is serious. Lives are in danger. OUR lives are in danger. We have to get out of here." ***Sigh*** Ig still thinks there's still a main island. But what I saw back at the raft, not a lot of people are going to hear you,

"But we have no choice other than to stay here and wait until those ant things go away." Kairi said with a said face. Why can I tell that she's thinking about someone important to her?

"But you do have a choice." A deep voice said out of nowhere. I saw from the shadows an extremely skinny man with a brown cloak or something. His hood covered his face,

"Hey! What are you doing here!?" Ig yelled as he got up, went in front of Kairi and went into his battle stance, "Tell us something. What's happening outside? Why are the Shadows here? What's happening to Destiny Islands?!" His voice was strong, confident but for some reason I could tell he's scared. Worried. But most of all, desperate,

"Destiny Island is dying." Brown Cloak Man said like he was talking about the weather. What?!

"WHAT?!" Ig & Kairi said in disbelief,

"Yes. The world's heart has been consumed by what you call 'Shadows'." What? Grrrrr, those stupid things always have to ruin everything!

"I-Is there any way to save it?" Kairi asked. Her voice clearly dripped desperation and sadness,

"Yes."

"Thank you. Please, tell us what do we do?" Ig asked,

"You must take the girl's heart."

Holy crap.

Save Game… Quit!

Ig & Bliz: WHAT?!

I'm so evil. Ending on a Cliff Hanger.

Ig: I HAVE TO TAKE KAIRI'S HEART?!

Bliz: Why am I not doing anything!?

Because it's part of the story.

Ig: Damn it, you can't go between an author and his stories!

Bliz: Well, I am! I'm tackling you next chapter!

I can make this a Yuri fic if you go against me.

Ig: Uh… Bliz, he can do that. He almost made you guy.

Bliz: You wouldn't dare.

Then Igneous reveals his (or rather her) true form…

Bliz: Alright, alright! I won't mess with your stupid fic

And Blizzard suddenly realized she was a les…

Ig: Bliz, apologize for calling his fic stupid! I don't want to be a chick!

Bliz: ALRIGHT! I'm sorry for calling you fic stupid.

Okay, good enough. But I'm still going make you pay for calling my fic stupid.

Bliz: Wh-When?

4 more chapters, my dear OC. 4 more chapters. Oh, next chapter is the final chapter in Destiny Island. Guess which world they end up in! Anyway, read it, review it. Whatever.

UknownHero, signing off my friends!


	11. Chapter 11: True Beginnings

Hey, UknownHero here!

Bliz: And Blizzard!

And welcome to another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles

Bliz: Yeah, I want to talk about that last chapter.

Don't make me turn this into a yuri fic.

Bliz: No No. It's fine. But what you said about my boss fight was kinda sexist

Yeah, I didn't mean it to be like that.

Bliz: Well, time for disclaimers?

Not yet. I'm bored so I decided to reveal the titles, worlds and the setting of the Crossover series.

KHCX: Keys to Ninja. Naruto. 3-4 months after Pein's Attack

KHCX: Unlocked. Soinc the Hedgehog. The start of Sonic Unleashed.

KHCX: War of the Flags. Red vs Blue (I think I can make it work). My version of season 11.

KHCX: Heroes of Sinnoh. Pokemon. Loosely based off the show, but based heavily on Diamond, Pearl and Platinum.

KHCX: ReCoded. Code Lyoko. X.A.N.A is revived but won't be based on Evolution.

KHCX: Heart vs Soul. Soul Eater. Probably after the main series ends.

KHCX: Forever we Stand. Multiple X-Overs. After HvS.

Bliz: Wait, isn't Red vs Blue the world with guns? And swearing? And…

I CAN MAKE IT WORK, IT'S GOING TO BE RATED M! DISCLAIMERS, NOW!

Bliz: Okay, UknownHero doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Only Igneous and me. So whine to them if you want KH 1.5 or KH3!

Load Game… Start!

World Finale-Chapter 11: True Beginnings

(Ig's POV)

What if you had someone's life in your hands? Of someone you barely know. If you would sacrifice it to save many more. And you somehow screw it up and almost die in the process.

That situation would apply to me.

I didn't know what to do when that brown-cloaked guy (which I will now call 'The Old Pedo') told me to take Kairi's heart. I don't even know how too! Do I freaking do it Mortal Kombat style (AN: Some things must stay games and movies), tear her heart out and freaking give it to him while it's still beating! My God, like hell I'm going to give it to him! Then I stop myself. If I do, I would save more people. But then, people will be sad about her death. C'mon, she's doesn't even know her real parents!

So I had a choice; kill someone to save many or save one but kill many.

I didn't know why but I knew what ever I did would be wasted. Like Destiny Island couldn't be saved. ***Sigh*** I have to go with my gut,

"Kairi. I need you to do something." I say,

"Y-Yeah?" she asked, obviously nervous,

"Trust me." I say with a smile, just comfort her,

"Okay." She said without a bit of fear in her voice,

"Fine. Fine, I'll take her heart." As soon as I said it, I knew this Old Pedo was smiling underneath that stupid hood. What he doesn't know that there are always loopholes in every agreement. I point my Keyblade at her, directly at her heart. If this doesn't work, well consider me screwed, "Okay, how do I do it?"

"Summon up all your courage and bring it out and put it into your weapon." I'm so going to make him regret making a deal with the accidental hero. I give a look at Kairi and she immediately nods. Like she knew I was doing. I send a beam of light (which made me feel uncomfortable for some reason) to Kairi's chest. As soon as it hit, her eyes gazed over. All I was thinking was to not mess this up, don't think and for the love of god not kill her,

"Hey, asshole! You forgot one thing!" I say as I see a pink, heart-shaped crystal (Okay…) starting to rise from Kairi's chest while her teardrop necklace started to glow an aqua colour,

"What?" the Old Pedo said in surprise,

"You didn't say who!" I then pull it out fast enough so he doesn't realise what I've said but slow enough so I wouldn't damage it,

"What?! No!" the Pedo yelled but I ignored him,

"Kairi, go to anyone! I don't care! Just someone you love and you know who'll protect you! Just GO!" I yelled as a flash of light blasted the whole cave. All I could hear over the deafening sound was Kairi's voice,

"Thank you, Igneous."

"Your welcome. I hope I can apologize to you after this." I say as the light faded away. Before it fully faded away, I swore I didn't see a head under that hood. So, I declare this guy as a ghost pedo! Anyway, all I could see was the guy and Kairi's limp body,

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" the guy yelled,

"Do you think I'm dumb enough to let you take her heart? I may not see my family or friends again and I might not even make it out of this, but at least I can guarantee someone's happiness." I say with a crap-eating grin. Although, I kinda wish I could tell someone something important. The all of a sudden, I felt someone choking me. Does this guy have force powers or something? Despite me losing air, I stood up and we into my battle stance, "Is that all you got?"

He then stops his Force Choke. I soon started coughing and breathing in as much air as I can. All I could do was listen to what the guy said before he disappeared, "You understand nothing. I will have the princess's heart." Does he know something about Kairi's past? It doesn't matter anymore. He's gone.

And apparently, so is Kairi's body.

Damn it! I let him take her body! But at least her heart is safe, right? Right now, I have to…

"Ig?" Wait, isn't that,

"Blizzard!?" I see her come out behind a boulder with a Keyblade in her hand. Wow, she actually has one, "S-So uh… y-you heard everything?"

"Almost every single word. Ig, I'm sorry I didn't step in. We could've stopped him. We could've…" I cut her off from there with a hug,

"I don't care. She's safe and so are you." I told her as I accidentally touched her hand. As punishment, I can't grab anything with my left hand,

"Oh my God! Sorry, I'm still trying to learn how to control my powers." She apologized when she saw my frozen hand,

"Uh… don't worry, it'll thaw out eventually." Just as I said that, we hear footsteps,

"Boulder! Boulder!" Bliz yelled quietly as I smashed my iced fist against a stalagmite and freed my hand. We quickly duck behind the boulder Blizzard was hiding behind. I poked my head out and saw a guy in a red jumpsuit and big, yellow shoes.

Sora.

Oh crap, that's one of Kairi's friends, isn't it? I quickly gave a panicked look at Blizzard, silently saying 'Don't. Say. Anything.' I got another look from Bliz saying that she wouldn't. We watched the whole scene, getting a bit peeved when the guy came back (AN: I'm not sure if that happened. It's been a while since I played KH1) just to see him just watch. Then I saw a Kairi again. Not the body, but the heart. It lost a bit of it's glow but it was still as blinding as ever. I saw Sora talk to the heart. I guess he's not freaking out because he probably sees the heart as Kairi. Then the door that was randomly in the cave opened up to let in a huge gust of wind. Kairi's heart quickly entered into Sora. Then Sora got flung back out of the cave, along with Kairi to who knows where,

'Well, at least she's definitely safe!' I thought as held onto Blizzard's leg, as the wind got stronger,

"I can't hold on!" she said as her hand started to let go of the stalagmite,

"I don't think you can! ROCK!" I yell as a huge stone cut her hand and made her let go. My head must've hit a rock because I blacked out before I could even make it past the opening.

(Unknown time passed later)

I had a really weird dream. Not THAT dream (thank god for that). It was just Bliz and me. Floating in the darkness. I opened my eyes and saw two huge, yellow circles (like the ones the Shadows have) stare at me. It was creepy as hell. Then it charged at me.

That's when I actually woke up, groggy as hell and the checklist of waking up done. That last dream was scary, but at least I have variety! I should really stop cheering myself up. Anyway, my vision was blurry as hell. All I could see was blur. One name came to mind,

"Blizzard?"

"Why does everyone think I'm someone else? I'm the great master ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi!" Ninja? My vision quickly focused to a woman with black hair, a silver headband, orange, fingerless gloves, yellow shorts and a sleeveless green shirt with blue straps that stopped at her midsection.

Okay, where the hell am I?

Save Game… Quit!

And that's it for Destiny Island! I want to point out before we go to the next chapter is that it's been at least a day AFTER Sora left with Donald & Goofy so Igneous & Blizzard will not interfere with Sora's journey. I also want to point out that apart from Traverse Town, the will not go to any other world Sora will or has gone to. The world list for Igneous & Blizzard is short, only 4. And since I haven't watched every Disney Movie, there will be only one Disney World in there. One is based off a Square Enix game, another an original KH world and the last one a Pixstar world.

Bliz: Nice variety.

I can tell you're sarcastic. I wrote you being sarcastic.

Bliz: Um, shouldn't you be preparing for the next chapter?

Right. Anyway… Like it, Hate it, Review it, whatever.

UknownHero, signing off my friends!


	12. Chapter 11-5: Side Story 1

Hey, UknownHero here!

Ig: And Igneous & Blizzard!

And welcome to a Side Story!

Bliz: We're taking a bit of a break before we move on to Traverse Town so here.

Load Game… Start!

Side Story 1: Mysterious Stuff

(Unknown POV)

I just sat down and sighed. I knew he had a destiny, but I can't help but feel sad. All those people just gone. But I knew it was for the fate of the worlds as well as their's. Sora isn't the only person with a great destiny. Okay, so far, they're clueless so all I have to do is figure out how to help them without revealing my identity. I could help them in the shadows but I'm not the subtlest person in history. Maybe I could ask him for help. Maybe help me lie better. No, wait, I think they would notice, especially her. Crap. Why can't I think of anything? I'm usually the one who makes up the plans! Maybe it's just I've been asleep for a while. But it would be nice to see him again. Speaking of which,

"Hey!" a shadowy figure greeted after he made an entrance by coming out of a Corridor of Darkness. I instantly knew who it was,

"Did you really have to do that?" I joked as I stand up,

"You know me, I like to make an entrance. Anyway, how's it going with them?"

"He's awake but he's really tired. She's still yet to arrive."

"Good. Make sure she masters her powers while I work with him with his."

"Yeah. Oh, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. I still can't believe it."

"Yeah, it's been years since…"

"Um, I kinda don't want to relive 'that' event."

"Yeah. What's our next move?"

"We make them save the town of Nobodies and the city of death."

"Good places to start to help them learn the ropes."

"Okay. Crap, I gotta go."

"Yeah, me too. She's going to wake up soon." I said as he created another corridor,

"See ya, Bliz." Then he went through and disappeared,

"My name isn't Blizzard. It's O.B." I say to myself as I sat back down, waiting for me to wake up.

Save Game… Quit!

Bliz: WAIT, WHAT?!

Ig: Uh, I don't understand…

You don't have to, Ig.

UknownHero, signing off my friends.


	13. Chapter 12: Welcome to Traverse Town

Hey, UknownHero here!

Ig: And Igneous here!

And welcome to another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles!

Ig: So, who the hell is O.B?

Not important, Ig.

Ig: I'm just saying that I'm still in the dark about her.

You'll find out soon enough, Igneous.

Ig: And why did that guy call her,

Shut up, Ig! Disclaimers, now!

Ig: Okay. Yeash. UknownHero doesn't own anything. Just Bliz & me. Everything else is either Square's, Disney's or someone else's. Oh, and OH YEAH, KINGDOM HEARTS 3 FTW! THANK YOU E3!

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 12: Welcome to Traverse Town

(Bliz's POV)

Oh man, I feel like a freaking boulder just mauled me. I have a massive headache and my mind was really fuzzy. I tried to stand up and walk but I ended up looking like I was drunk. I tripped over something and fell face first onto the concrete. Damn it, I'm pretty sure that earned me a bruise. But it somehow made me wake up a bit more. I still had that massive headache though. I open my eyes to see I landed on bricks.

The island doesn't use bricks for flooring.

I get up and see that I'm definitely not on the island anymore. I walk out of the alleyway and see I'm in a town or something. There was a restaurant, a general store, lampposts, and a shop with necklaces and bracelets for the sign (I guess it's an accessory shop). The most notable features were the walls and the people within it. The walls were freaking high! Of course, not high enough to be considered castle like but still look like it was keeping something out. But the people… were just weird. As I was walking around, I saw types of people I've never seen before. They had really weird clothes and each one had a different style and I think I even saw what looked like a walking teddy bear with bat wings and a pom-pom at the tip of the antenna. I thought I saw Tidus from the island but it just turned out to be someone who looked like him.

I felt like I was an alien here but still welcomed. Okay, the only logical explanation for my situation was that I'm dreaming and the whole 'Destiny Island is dead' thing didn't happen or this is real and everyone I know is… no. No. No!

"DAMN IT!" I yell out, making a bit of a scene. No, I won't believe my loved ones are dead. C'mon, Bliz, stay calm. Wait. Crap, I forgot about O.B!

"O.B, are you okay?" I ask in my head, worrying that I hit my head or something,

'Huh? Oh, Blizzard! Hey, how are you doing?' she said,

"How am I doing? HOW AM I DOING?! DESTINY IS GONE ALONG WITH MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY, I'M AS FAR AWAY FROM WHAT'S LEFT OF THE ISLAND AS I CAN AND MY STUPID CRUSH MIGHT BE SOMEWHERE ELSE ENTIRELY! THAT'S HOW I'M DOING!"

'Alright, alright! I'm sorry! Look, I have no idea where you are but right now, you need to gather information. Where you are, places of interest etc. Anything you can get your hands on. Maybe someone knows something about the Keyblade. Speaking of which, where is it?' Huh? I thought I had it with me. Oh crap, that was my only weapon and I think I can't cast 'Blizzard' (What? That's what I yell when I use it) without it. But first, I want to see if I have anything on me. Let's see. I have in my pockets… a piece of ripped paper with part of a drawing on it, pocket lint and my wallet containing 2 days worth of delivering potions. About 5000 munny. Okay, I can probably bribe someone for info. Then again… I saw an advertisement at accessory shop that somehow boosts my strength! So, I decided to get it then get it then get some info.

I enter the accessory shop and see this guy whose face should be seen at a bar rather than a girly accessory shop. But for an accessory shop, it looks like someone has a bedroom somewhere in this building due to the couch and fireplace here,

"Welcome to the- wait, it's just a stupid kid." The bar guy said,

"Hey! I'm not stupid! Look, all I want is that thing that upgrades my strength. I have the munny, dude!"

"Sorry, but we're out of stock today."

"Damn it."

"Well, you're obviously not from around here." He said as he started wiping down the counter,

"You can say that. Um, just out of curiosity, where exactly am I? I'm, I'm kinda lost."

***Sigh*** "Another one this soon. Their working fast."

"Another one?"

"Welcome to Traverse Town. This world was originally created to help travellers on their journey. Now it's just an oversized refugee camp."

"Wait, 'this world'? As in, more than one?"

"Yep."

"And 'refugee camp'?"

"Everyone is here is same reason you're here. I lost mine years ago."

"I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories."

"It's okay. Where are you from anyway? Name's Cid Highwind."

"Blizzard Snowstorm. My home, um, world is Destiny Island." He looked very surprised before going under the counter,

"Here!" He suddenly tosses me my Keyblade, "Found it when some local Moogles saw it on the roof."

"Thank you. I gotta go. Oh, and save that strength upgrade thing for me!" I say as I run out of the shop. Then I remember my grandfather saying something about other worlds. That every star in the sky is the heart of a world, shining down on us. I look up and gasp,

'What is it, Bliz?'

"O.B, I don't think the night sky should be this clear of stars."

Save Game… Quit!

Well, that's done! Anyway, YES! KH3 FTW! WOOOOOO! AND MEGAMAN IN SSB4! AND OTHER ANNOUCEMENTS AT E3! I AM LATE BUT WOOO!

Bliz: God, you're such a fan boy.

Two more chapters, Bliz.

Bliz: Oh fu-

Ig: FUTONS, SHE MEANS FUTONS! END THE DAMN CHAPTER!

Anyway, uh… like it, hate it, whatever.

UknownHero, signing off my friends!


	14. Chapter 13: Fire Against the Darkness

Hey, UknownHero here!

Bliz: And Blizzard!

And welcome to another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles!

Bliz: Wow, people have been really fan-boying over KH3, huh?

Yeah. I think someone cried. But more people screamed like a girl.

Bliz: That was pretty funny.

Oh, completely. Anyway, time for disclaimers!

Bliz: Right. Yeah, UknownHero doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Only me and Igneous. So…

Load Game…Start!

Chapter XIII (AN: You know this reference): Fire against the Darkness

(Ig's POV)

"So my world is gone along with countless others and I'm one of the chosen few to wield the Keyblade. And if I don't find out how to save other worlds, than it's going to be Destiny Island all over again. Did I get all of that right?" I clarified. Along with Yuffie, there were 2 other people in the red room. Aerith (AN: Not bothered to find her last name) and Squall Leonhart. He preferred to be called Leon. They found me passed out in the middle of the 3rd District while looking for a new base of operations or something. Apparently, I was muttering random crap in my sleep. Mostly names like Sora, Kairi, Riku, Soul and Blizzard. They asked if I knew the first 3 but all I said was that I met them when the island was getting split open. I didn't mention that I took Kairi's heart away. It would be really awkward and they'll probably kill me. Especially the guy with the giant sword… and is that a revolver chamber on it?! Anyway, I couldn't even defend myself if I even wanted to. I felt weak. Totally drained of my energy. Hell, I was struggling to stay awake in my seat,

"Do you want something to eat?" Aerith asked,

"Yeah, I never had dinner before all of this crap happened." I replied. I suddenly felt guilty, knowing that I just left my family, only leaving a note. Kinda useless now, considering my situation now,

"Well, we can give him the fruit we found near him." Yuffie suggested. Aerith left the room to retrive it. It gave me a bit of time just to process everything that's been happening to me. All of those dreams, fighting and just all the insane crap I've gone through. Was it all preparing me for this moment? Is this my life now? And if it is, is it Blizzard's life as well? I got pulled out of my thoughts when a star-shaped fruit landed on my lap,

"A Puopu? Uh… that's okay. I think I brought my wallet with me. I can probably get something to eat at a diner or something. Maybe get a sandwich." I say, knowing there was some legend or something. I forgot what it was (One of the few things I forget), but I felt like I should be saving it. Emergency rations or something, "You do have a restaurant here, right?"

"We do have one, as well as a few shops in the First District. It's the safest place right now. But it's far too dangerous to go there right now."

"What?! I have the Keyblade! I'm sure I can fend for myself. And we're in the Second District, right? I can probably walk there." I tried to reason,

"But you don't know what you're dealing with." Leon spoke up,

"Don't tell me that those things from the island are here too." This surprised them, "What? It's kinda obvious since they're destroying the worlds somehow! Anyway, what are they?"

"The Heartless. Beings of Darkness." Okay, why does it sound so familiar?

"Are Heartless things that come from people's heart? And they attack me because I wield the Keyblade because they want my heart?" They all looked at me with surprised faces. I was surprised myself. Where did I learn all that? I have no idea what a Heartless is and I just basically explained it to myself. Maybe that voice from the dreams put stuff in my head, "How do I get to 1st District?" I say, trying to change the subject,

"Oh, just go down the hall outside and leave the hotel. There should be a big wooden door near by. Go through and you should be there." Yuffie said,

"Thanks. I'll see you later." I get up and start to leave. Before I could leave the hotel, Aerith stopped me and gave me a box, "Uh… why did you give me this?"

"From what the state of your shoes are and the state you're in, you might need these." I looked a little sceptic but I shrugged it off. Who wouldn't turn down free stuff! I opened it up and found a black sling bag, a red leather journal with a crown symbol on it and two necklaces. Both had hearts with Xs through them and a crown in the middle. The only difference was that the fill in colour. One was red and one was blue,

"Wait, why is there two necklaces?" I asked,

"I made them myself when I had spare time. And I accidentally bought enough material for 2. So take the extra one and give it to someone else." I thanked her and put the Puopu Fruit and journal in the bag and put on the blue necklace. It also had a magnet on the back of the bag so I put my Keyblade on it. For some reason, I didn't like summoning my Keyblade so often. It felt uncomfortable, though the burst of fire and added flecks of darkness was kinda cool. I went to the door and left the hotel. Wow, this place looks pretty peaceful. Then the Sha-I mean, Heartless appeared. Wait, freaking hell, they didn't tell me there were types of Heartless! One was the normal Heartless from the island (Guess I have to call these guys Shadows now). The second set had red claws, knight helmets and symbols on their chests. Both had yellow eyes. I decided to name them 'Soliders',

"Alright, this for Destiny Island!" I yell as I go into my battle stance. I ran towards the Soldiers first, just to check their strategies. They tried to claw my face off. They were tough in numbers but they didn't exactly work together. They took hits better and I couldn't knock them as far as the Shadows but they were still easy to defeat. I discovered that Heartless drop orbs. Green for health (not that it was needed), bubbles for uh… stuff and they even drop munny! For some reason, they actually go towards me when I was near, so it eliminated the need to bend down and pick it up. It should be useful when I'm on the run. After finishing off that group, I ran towards the door, only to get ambushed by (what I call) Mini-Mages. There were four. Red, Yellow, Blue and Green. They attacked. With FREAKING MAGIC! The Red Mage fired uh… fire at me! I luckily dodged (as in flopping) out of the way. Then the Blue one pulled a Blizzard (as in the girl) on me and blasted me with Blizzard (as in the spell). I almost got frozen but I got out of the way with my flop technique. Okay… to be honest, my foot got hit, so I was stuck to the ground.

But I got free… by lightning.

The stupid Yellow Mage shocked me! Sure, my foot got out of the ice but I was paralysed. Then I got hit by a fireball, which snapped me out of it. I quickly recover and hit the Yellow Mage. Then the Green Mage actually did something and had green leaves appear its friend. And thanks to video games, green is always associated health gain. Great, this Mage freaking heals. I growled in the inside and went for the Green one first. It was easy because it basically had no attacks. The Thunder Mage shocked me but I wasn't paralysed like the last one. I quickly got it while dodging all the fireballs and snowflakes. Then before I could even finish it, I got hit in the head with a fireball! I could feel the heat but I didn't get any burns. I was blinded for a bit. I then got hit by Blizzard and was frozen solid. I then got freed by freaking lightning! Again! This is really starting to annoy me. I quickly finish off the Yellow Mage and grabbed the Blue Mage. In panic, it fired a snowflake. Luckily, I aimed it straight at the Red Mage. It instantly got destroyed! Yes! I quickly stab the lonely Blue in the back of the head and finished it off. Okay, it is too dangerous and I really don't have any idea what I'm dealing with. I need to get to the 1st District and get that sandwich.

As soon as I arrive at the 1st District, Shadows appeared! Crap! I thought it was the safest place,

"Everyone! Heartless has breached the First District! I repeat, FREAKING HEARTLESS HAVE GOTTEN INTO THE FIRST DISTRICT!" I yelled. It seemed like it was drilled or something because they instantly retreated into the nearest shops or houses. I just sighed when I realized this happened on occasion and this isn't anything new. I have to figure out how to save worlds. For everyone's sake.

I ran to the middle of the district, gathering as many Heartless as I can. I was getting them into one place at a time so I can eliminate them as quickly as I can. You know, you wouldn't expect a kid to say all this stuff but here I am, talking about how I would KILL EVERYTHING THAT'S READY TO KILL ME. Yep, this is going to be interesting tale for my children. If I survive long enough, of course. I got to the middle of the District. I had gathered at least a couple dozen Shadows and a couple of Soldiers. Okay, I can deal with these guys. They're easy to kill. But I could feel the fatigue starting to settle in. I really need that sandwich. I take in a deep breath before going into my battle stance. I got for the Shadows first; they could over power me if I don't kill them quick enough. I quickly defeat 4 and knock away a couple more. I ducked when a Soldier tried to Cyclone me from the side. I finished off half of the Shadows when I see a kid, who probably got locked out, going to get attacked by a stray Soldier. Crap!

"Hey, get away from him as-I mean butthole!" I yell as I throw my Keyblade at the attacking Heartless, knocking it away. I quickly ran and picked up my Keyblade and finished it off, "Are you alright?" I asked. All the kid did was nod, "I'll unlock the door for you. You get inside and make sure you lock it." The kid just nodded, probably too scared to talk. I unlocked the nearest door (AN: The Accessory Shop. Why I'm doing this is because he doesn't know what it is) with my Keyblade (well, it is a key after all. Although the beam of light is a little bit too flashy) and got him inside,

"Thank you." The kid said as I locked the door. I smiled before dodging a Shadow scratch to the face. I quickly finish off most of the Heartless, with only one remaining. This looked like an older brother of the Shadows, with extended antennas and- wait. Is that muscle? I couldn't really see because I was just about out of energy. I still had enough to at least limp my way inside and faint. But for some reason, this guy was dark purple instead of the usual black. Then it disappeared! I was on my guard, paranoid what it was going to do. Then I got scratched in the back. The 'Neoshadow' (I don't know why, but it's disappearing act reminded me of the Matrix, thus the 'Neo' part). I tried to stand up but I got blasted up into the air by it's version of the Shadow's uh… shadow ability. Then the same Heartless hit me back to the ground. That made a nice edition to the brickwork. A spider-web crack! Damn, this thing is strong. I stood up and picked up my Keyblade, barely even holding on to my consciousness. C'mon, Igneous. You can do this.

I take a step. All I could think of was killing that stupid Heartless. I start to walk up to it. My thoughts were starting to get cloudy, but I couldn't give up. Then I started running. I am not going to give up! THIS IS FOR MY ISLAND! MY FRIENDS! MY FAMILY! EVERTHING MANY OTHERS AND I HAVE LOST! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR YOUR SINS!

'Unleash your true power.'

"DON'T MESS WITH A HERO! RAGNAROK!" I yelled as I swung my Keyblade wildly while a dark aura covered it. It instantly annihilated it with it's 13th hit. I was relieved that all the Heartless were gone but I was so tired that I had to use my Keyblade as a third leg. My vision was too blurry to even see anything. All I could was fall into the bliss called unconsci… ***faint***

Save Game… Quit!

Stupid Procrastination! This took me 4 days to do! But with the school holidays are coming up so I have more time to write more chapters and I might do another chapter marathon. Although, I always get distrac-

Ig: Hey! Your sandwich is done!

Oh! I gotta go! Oh yeah, the boss fight is next chapter, so stay uh… tuned or followed or something, I don't know, I'll eventually put Chapter 14 up.

Bliz: Wait, Ig's knocked out in the fic. So doesn't that mean…

Next chapter is the boss fight I've been mentioning.

Bliz: Oh, son of a b-

Ig: BEACH BALLS! BEACH BALLS! UKNOWN, END IT ALREADY!

YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM, YA KNOW!

Ig: I DON'T GIVE A F-

Bliz: FUDGE! HE WAS SAYING FUDGE! JUST HURRY UP AND END THIS STUPID CHAPTER!

Ig: I WILL NOT BACK DOWN!

Oh balls! Okay, UknownHero signing off my friends! ***shatter*** Hey! That's expensive! You're paying for that!


	15. Chapter 14: Destinies are Born!

Hey, UknownHero here!

Ig: And Igneous!

And welcome to another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles! Hey, can you get Blizzard after this chapter that'll probably take 4 days again?

Ig: You just want her to pay for the vase she broke last chapter.

It was five hundred freaking dollars! And it was a family heirloom!

Ig: Hey, you broke a vase a couple of years ago!

I just started school back then! And I only know about it because a friend told me! And I blamed it on him! I have an innocence streak, ya know!

Ig: That broke 3-4 years ago!

***Sigh*** I think this conversation should be saved for another time

Ig: Yeah, it should.

Anyway, I want to clear up some things. Igneous' 'Ragnarok' is just Ars Arcuatum (Am I spelling that right?) except it's dark based. I think there was a Ragnarok in the original KH but I'm too lazy to even load up the numerous save files (with saves that are pretty much complete) I have. And just a word of warning, my OCs will be brutalized in the boss fight so it might get a bit bloody. Also, I've decided to put links to some music fitting for KHC out of boredom while helping out the person who made them. Just so you know, I don't know who they are; they were just random Youtubers I found while looking around. Here are the links:

KHC Dearly Beloved: watch?v=m2vO7CbZvAI

KHC Theme: watch?v=_HBN751X1d0

There. Okay, Ig. Disclaimers!

Ig: Okay. UknownHero doesn't own even a pixel of the KH franchise. Those pixels belong to Square so complain to them if you want KH3 to be the ONLY KH3 game. Not that Final Mix crap that Japan only gets. So…

Load Game… Start!

Boss Fight-Chapter 14: Ice Against the Armour, Destinies are born!

(Bliz's POV) (AN: Just so you know, Bliz went to the back alley behind the hotel while Ig just got to the 1st District)

"Sorry, you just missed him! He went to the 1st District to get a sandwich or something." Yuffie (who is a freaking ninja! And I thought this place only had bat-bears) told me,

"You got to be freaking kidding me! I was just there!" I complained. O.B suggested exploring the town a bit just to get a bit familiar with this world. Then I met Aerith & Yuffie. They asked me that if I knew people named Kairi, Riku, Soul or (to my surprise) Blizzard. Riku and Kairi were pretty much blanks to me, Soul I had no clue who the hell he is. Blizzard, however, was standing right in front of them. It turns out they found Ig unconscious in the middle of the 3rd District. We talk a bit. I discovered that they knew Cid. They even told me the real name of the creatures from the island, *Sigh* "Okay, at least he's alive. I need to find him before anymore Sh-Heartless come."

"Yeah. I gotta go. Me & Yuffie need to help Leon clear the 3rd District. Again." Aerith said in an annoyed tone, specifically at the word 'Again',

"And you don't look so good Blizzard. Here." Yuffie said as she gave me a green potion. You know, even though I've delivered these, I haven't tried one before. I take deep breath, pop the cork out and downed the whole thing in one gulp. I shivered a bit at the taste. I couldn't describe the taste with words except warm and peaceful. But it had a bit of a plant after taste. After coughing a bit, I felt my headache from earlier disappear and my bruise from the fall heal. I felt great!

"Thank You. I'll see ya soon. Right now, I need to find my crush."

"Your what now, Blizzard?" Yuffie said with a raised brow,

"I mean my crushed teddy bear!" I say quickly before dashing off, leaving behind very confused girls,

'Seriously? Crushed teddy bear?' my other self said,

"I couldn't think of anything, alright!" I yelled at her in my head,

'I'm just saying, that was a great cover up.' O.B said, sarcastically,

"Screw. You. Asshole. Do you want me to kill my brain cells?"

'You're not suggesting…'

"I wonder if they have Jersey Shore here? Or My Little Pony if I really want to torture myself (AN: Nothing against broines! But I really don't like the show. I liked Powerpuff Girls when I was younger though, made the same person who made MPL. Jersey Shore however… is just a bunch of douche bags with tans. My Opinion, like Bleach)."

'Alright, I'll stop! Yeash, getting threatened by myself. Great.' O.B grumbled before going quiet. Now, to get to the 1st District. I ran out of the back alley and found myself in front of the fountain in the middle of the 2nd District. The door should be up those stairs. Damn it, it's so hard to remember everything. I really need a map or something just to navigate this maze of a town. I just rubbed my temples before going to the stairs. Then I encountered my first random Heartless fight. There were the Shadows (guess I should call them Shadows due to the fact it was the first name we thought up) and Soldiers (that, I can't explain where it came from). I quickly take them down and their loot got absorbed into me, and my wallet. Then more started to spawn. Okay, the stupid Keyblade attracts these things. Great. Another perk for being a Keyblade Wielder. Luckily, it was just Shadows and Soldiers again. I ran up the stairs and got faced with even more Heartless. Oh, c'mon! At least they added a couple more Heartless types. A red, blue and green mini-mages. The fight was a bit more difficult. It turns out that the Blue Mage blasted snowflakes at me, which freezes everything it touched,

"Hey! That's my move!" I thought as I jumped up and hit it 3 times in the air. Physics defying? Yes. But ineffective. No. It was knocked away but green leaves appeared over it. It shook its head like it was shaking off some dust because it had no arms. Then it went back to blasting me with Blizzard. I'm assuming that the Green Mage healed it. I dodge the snowflake but got hit by a fireball. It was weak but I could defiantly feel it. And it freaking hurt. I got knocked flat to ground. I was surprised the fire didn't burn my clothes off. But, I think I should be thankful for that. But it still hurt like hell! I slowly stand up and quickly go into my battle stance. I quickly defeat the Green Mage just to make the fight a bit easier. A Shadow tried to blind-side me but I quickly ducked and performed a powerful upswing upon a Soldier. It instantly got destroyed. Okay, 2 down, 10 to go. 5 Shadows, 2 Mini-Mages and 3 Soldiers. I can blast the Shadows with Blizzard, Soldiers are easy to kill and I can probably trick the Red Mage into blasting the Blue Mage. I put my plan into action and froze all the Shadows. Then I performed another upswing on a Shadow-cicle, jumped up and hit the ice block down and hit the mini-army of Soldiers. They all got destroyed as soon as I landed. Okay, how did I jump that high? I thought about it but quickly threw it away when the Mini-Mages started blasting me with their elemental magic. I was able to dodge roll underneath them and grabbed one from behind. I just closed my eyes, not even bothering to see which one I grabbed. I aimed the little guy in the general direction of its partner and felt it let loose a blast. From the heat I felt, I probably grabbed the Red Mage. I heard a familiar (as of late) pop and I knew I just eliminated the Blue Mage. I opened my eyes and quickly finished off the last Heartless, "Huh? In a war of Red vs Blue, no one wins. Thank you, Halo (AN: I just want to point out that Halo is a game, but Red vs Blue is a world. Like I said a couple of chapters ago. Some things need to stay in fiction. Oh yeah and…)." (Somewhere out there, a lot of failed soldiers sneezed),

'Hey, stay focused! You need to get to Ig before…' Before O.B could finish, I felt cold, but familiar presence coming from the 1st District. Then I hear it,

"DON'T MESS WITH A HERO! RAGNAROK!"

"Igneous!"

'Igneous!' Me and O.B yelled out. I could feel something in his voice, like he wasn't himself for a moment. I tried to run to the door that goes to the 1st District but more Heartless appeared, "Oh, you got to be freaking kidding me!" I say as I go into my battle stance.

(2 minutes later)

"ACK!" I exclaimed as a Soldier Cyclone'd me in the gut and knocked the air out of me. I quickly knock it away before it could do anymore damage to me,

'Watch your left!' O.B yelled in my head as a Large Body (which appeared in the middle of the fight) charged at me, belly first. I really hated these guys and they do pack a punch. Luckily, they are freaking dumb as bricks and cement, combined. I quickly block their energy charged belly, flung them into the air and knocked it back down to Traverse Town (AN: Not going to use Earth because that's another world entirely and could be possibly be a future fanfic). It instantly got destroyed. I land back down; pretty tired from all the moves I had to do just to keep the attacking Heartless number down. And there was still a couple dozen left! They were definitely good at their job. To kill anything that is not each other. Hell, I was pretty sure they were after my heart! There was too many to handle. I was out of stamina and I was pretty sure I was going to die by mauling/being crushed/fireballs/snowflakes/clawing/exhaustion/ju st giving up on life. And I had to do this everyday?! I blame everybody but me.

Just when I decided to drop my Keyblade and let them finish the job they should've finished back home, I heard someone. A woman. Aerith!

"Cure!" I suddenly felt better. Or at least healthy enough to get off my ass. Then I saw shuriken rain upon the numerous Heartless. Then I heard gunfire to finish off the stragglers. Wait. Guns and shuriken? Probably Yuffie and that Squall guy she's been talking about,

"Did we miss anything?" Yuffie said as she appeared in a puff of smoke and guy with black leather and a giant sword with a revolver chamber built into it jumped down from nowhere and went into a defensive stance,

"Nice enterance,Yuff." I say sarcastically. She glared at me a bit before smiling,

"Well, I wouldn't want you to look bad in front of your boyfriend." She said,

"He's not even here!" I yell at her,

"So you admit you have a boyfriend!"

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

'But you'd like to.'

"You stay out of this O.B! My Little Pony!" That shut her up,

"Yuffie, Blizzard! Stay focused!" Squall said as he shot a Shadow, "Yuffie, with me! Blizzard, get to 1st District while we distract them. You should be safe there!" I hesitated a little, remembering Ig yelling out Ragnarok (and assuming it was an attack) and seeing a Heartless getting flung into the air before disappearing. Then I gave in and nodded,

"Thanks Squall!" I say. He looked kinda annoyed,

"It's Leon!" He yelled, scaring me. A lot,

"Okay! Okay! I'm going! Yeash!" I say as I ran away from the fight and entered the 1st District. Only to see a murder scene. Well, in my perspective. I run up, pushed through the crowd to see Igneous. Unconscious. Or Dead. Actually, no. He's not dead. He can't be dead! Oh god, please don't leave me!

'Bliz!' O.B yelled,

"What?" I say on the edge of tears,

'Blizzard, control your emotions! He's not dead, you idiot! He's just really, really tired from a fight. So man up and get help!'

"Uh…"

'I KNOW I SAID 'MAN' BUT YOU REALLY NEED TO BE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS! He's out in the open and venerable to Heartless attacks. You need to get him inside.' O.B suggested,

"Alright." I say as I wipe some tears away. As I was about to get Aerith or Leon, Cid came,

"Hey, stand back! Give him some space!" Cid said as he pushed through the crowd,

"Is he going to be alright?" a boy (AN: Same one Igneous saved) asked,

"He's alright, but he's completely out of energy. I'll get him inside. Blizzard, help me with his feet." I went wide-eyed; it looked like he didn't even see me. I just nodded, grabbed his feet while Cid grabbed his head and got him into the accessory shop. Man, he's pretty light. He did need that sandwich. We placed him on the couch and I grabbed a pillow and placed his head on it. He looked so peaceful. Damn it, don't girl out now! I still need to help Yuff, Leon and Aerith with the Heartless,

"Thanks Cid. Hey, can you take care of him? I need to take of something." I asked him while gripping my Keyblade. Then there was an explosion outside,

"You mean that?" Cid asked,

"Eh heh, I was talking about something else but that's a close second." I say as I run outside. It turns out that the door that leads to the 3rd District got blasted open by dark energy and allowed Heartless to get in. A couple Shadows but I knew they were going to get more powerful if I didn't lock the door again. I quickly eliminate the Shadows and go to the door, which was hanging off it's hinges. I can fix it later. I walk through to find the source of the blast only to hear something behind me. I turn around to see transparent hexagons block the way back to the 1st District. Okay… then I see pillars rise from the ground, blocking any other exit. Why do I have the feeling that this place is preparing for a video game boss fight?

Suddenly, purple arms, legs and even a torso fell from the sky! They somehow did a Rayman, as the arms and legs were detached but still looked like a full body. The most notable feature was the symbol I've seen on the Soldiers and Large Bodies. All it needed was head. Then a knight's helmet fell from the sky and slammed down and hit its body, completing it,

'Holy.'

"Crap." Well, I'm screwed. I see Leon, Yuffie, Cid and Aerith behind the invisible wall. I could see that they were worried,

"Don't worry! I have the Keyblade! I'm sure I can defeat this guy. Worry about the civilians. Make sure no Heartless get here." They simply nodded and went to work. Alright. Bring it on, you dick!

(Cue Night of Fate)

-Boss Fight Part 1-

-Blizzard vs Guard Armour-

I grip my Keyblade and go into my battle stance. This is going to be my first real battle; I just hope it's not going to be my last,

"Alright, let's see what you got!" I say as I charge at it. I already figured out a plan. Attack the limbs, and then go for the eyes. Maybe destroying the arms and legs will make it harmless. I go and hack at the legs, swinging as hard as I can. But then it started stomping on me! I quickly roll out of the way, but for hit by the shock wave. I got blasted against the wall, making a big crack in it. I fell to the ground, completely in pain. I coughed out a bit of blood while trying to get up. I think I cracked a rib or something. I got off the ground, still shaken from the impact. I stumbled a bit before my vision focused. I can't give up yet! I run up, it tries to punch me but I ducked and grabbed onto his arm. It was hard to stay on, considering it had no holds and, being made out of metal, was slippery. But I held on, swinging at the arm while it tried to shake me off. I was starting to feel woozy but I finally made a crack in its armour. Then the Guard Armour (O.B made it up) then slammed his fist into a wall. With me trapped in its hand. I coughed up a bit more blood on its arm before getting punched again deeper into the wall. I fell out and landed flat on my face. Now I definitely broke some ribs. All I could do was cough up more blood and try to gather some energy. I couldn't even see straight. C'mon, I can't don't give up. But I really want to,

'Bliz, you need to freeze its arms against the wall. The only way to defeat it is to go for the torso. Going for any other limb and it will open up more attacks. And what ever you do, don't…' O.B got cut off when the Armour kicked me into another wall! I groaned in pain before getting up and stumbled into my battle stance. I focused my will and sadness before unleashing a barrage of Blizzard, freezing every thing in sight. I open my eyes to see that I froze the Guard Armour to a wall. Okay, I only froze the left arm to a wall and the 3rd District was now an ice rink. But I hit it, 'Next time. Aim!'

"Don't worry, I got it." I say as I aimed my Keyblade towards its right arm. I tired to cast Blizzard, only to see flecks of snow come out, "Huh?"

"Blizzard! You can't go crazy with your magic like that!" I turn around to see the others, with Aerith yelling out the advice. I quickly wipe blood off my mouth and run at the purple Heartless, only to get rejected by an ice fist. It freaking used the combined mass of its fist and my ice to send my flying back to the wall I've hit a billion times already! I rebounded off it and landed flat on my back. I let go of my Keyblade, feeling like I couldn't hold it anymore. All I could hear was a ringing in my head and my heavy breathing. It was too blurry to even make out mo own hand. All my sense of feeling was replaced by pain. And every time I coughed out blood, I felt like it was my last drop.

(End Song)

I closed my eyes. I guess Skye was right. We will die someday. It's destiny. But I guess my destiny is about to be fulfilled,

'Bliz! Don't give up!' I heard O.B,

"I'm not giving up. I'm just… tired."

'Then get off your ass and fight!'

"How can I? I can barely even recognize my own voice."

'Blizzard.'

"I'm sorry, O.B. I-I just can't,"

'Save it. ***Sigh*** I guess I failed, huh?'

"Wait. Failed?"

'Blizzard. I have to tell you something. I'm…'

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Wait… isn't that… I quickly open my eyes. I see Igneous standing over me, using his Keyblade to block the oncoming fist that was about to kill me. He then pushed it back, causing it stagger back. My vision cleared enough to fully see him in detail. He still had some scratches and bruises but he was relativity fine. He looked down and held out his hand, "Hey Bliz. Get up."

"Uh…" My mind was still processing that I almost died, "Uh, how did you get past the barrier?" I asked,

"You know, I have no idea. All I did was run through it after I saw you were in trouble. And now that I think about it, I probably should've brought over the Hi-Potion I found sitting on the counter back at the shop." He replied, scratching the back of his head, "Though, I did get a normal one." Just as he was about to give it to me, I snatched it out of his hand and drank it whole,

"Thanks." I say as I could feel my fatigue disappear and my bones go back into place, but it didn't exactly feel better. I feel good but not as good as I should be, "I really needed that."

"Oh, and I uh… got something for you." He said as he looked away, blushing a bit. I think he was looking at Aerith. He pulled out of his pocket a necklace. It was a heart with an X and a crown in it. It also had a red fill in colour. It looked… cool, "Uh… you like it?"

"I do. I really, really do." I say, restraining myself from hugging him. He goes behind me, signalling that he was going to put the necklace on me. I pull my hair up so it wouldn't get in the way. As he put it on, I was blushing all the way through. When he was done, he got out his Keyblade and went into his battle stance,

"Wait, what are we doing? We have a Heartless to kill and a world to save!" he said with a determined look in his face,

"Saving worlds?" I say, confused,

"I'll explain later. Right now, look out!" We quickly dodge roll out of the way,

"Alright, let's do this!"

(Cue L'Oscurità dell'Ignot) (AN: Look it up on Youtube. I just found it now)

-Boss Fight Part 2-

-Igneous & Blizzard vs Guard Armor-

"So, what's the plan?" Ig asked while dodging attacks,

"Go for the arms and legs! Then finish it off by attacking the chest!" I yell as I block a punch,

"Got it!" He ducks under a kick and jumps over the shock wave it made from stomping it's feet. He then grabs one of its arms and starts hacking at it with everything he had. He eventually got flung off but he did deal a large amount of damage to the left arm. Then I then blast Blizzard, as my magic had just recharged, and froze it to the ground. Then Ig did a Hero Slide (probably got it off a video game) (AN: ***cough*** Showdown Effect ***cough***)under its legs, stuck his Keyblade out and flipped its torso upside down,

'Igneous, you idiot.' O.B muttered,

"What, he's attacking the head, and headshots always deal massive damage." I say as I join in on the fun and started wailing on the Guard Armour's head,

'Well, you might want to stand back. Way back.'

"O.B, what are you talking about?" I ask, slightly scared. Then the head went into its body (eww) and went out of its uh… butt. Then the legs broke out and floated up to arms height while the arms went to leg height. I quickly pull Igneous away when the head turned upside down and open it's helmet to reveal its yellow eyes. Then the torso turned around to reveal another Heartless symbol, just right way up. Then it does something interesting,

"Hey, is that a…" I cut Ig off before he could even finish,

"FREAKING CANNON!"

-Boss Fight Part 3-

-Igneous & Blizzard vs Opposite Armour-

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Ig yelled as he dodge rolled out of the way of a laser,

'This is what you get for ignoring my warning!' O.B scolded,

"I got cut off! I was about to get pummelled, ya know!" I retorted,

'Well, you better start learning how to beat this new Heartless. I suggest you use the strategy you used for the Guard Armour. Just watch out for the new attacks.'

"Got it! Ig, go for the arms/legs and I'll go for the legs/arms!" He nods and charges at the Opposite Armour. I quickly freeze its legs before charging in and hacking it away. It tried to punch me away but Ig would deflect its punch and stab its hand. I jump over another shock wave before stabbing my Keyblade right through its foot. The foot exploded into dark smoke and green health orbs. Yes! 1 limb down, 3 to go! Before I could go for the other leg, I got clamped between its hand. It was crushing me. Ig tried to get me out but he ended up getting crushed too. We got thrown against its favourite wall and rebounded to the ground. Before I could even recover, we got hit with the cannon attack! God damn it, isn't that overkill!? We dropped to the ground; too weak to even stand up. I tried to get up, but it grabbed us and pushed us against the wall. Everything was too blurry. I could feel it crushing the life out of me. All I could do was watch.

We were going to die.

Ig was too busy coughing up blood and crying, everyone else couldn't get past the barrier and my Keyblade got knocked out of my hand as soon as I hit the wall. You know when you see your life flash before your eyes when you're about to die? Well, it's true. I had so much to live for. I never had many friends (maybe 2 or 3, including Skye), I never had a boyfriend and I definitely never had my first kiss. I started crying as well. There were dark spots starting to creep into my vision. I guess this is it,

'Blizzard.' O.B said out of nowhere,

"What?"

'Destinies are born when your heart is weak.' Huh? Wait, oh god, I feel woozy, 'And when your heart is weak, that's when you are at your most powerful.' ***Groan*** Why do I feel so sleepy? 'I hope you can forgive me for this.'

(O.B's POV) (AN: What? It still counts as a Blizzard chapter. O.B is Blizzard)

Is it weird to take over your other's body? Yes. Is it really awkward that you almost told your biggest secret to someone who is technically you? Definitely. But is all of that important right now? No. Freaking. Way. I can only do this for a limited amount of time, but I'm sure I can pull this off in time,

"Igneous!" I yelled to wake him up,

***Groan*** "B-Bliz?" Ig responded, looking a bit pale. Good, he's alive,

"Igneous, close your eyes and focus on a memory. Something, anything! Just a memory that makes you angry."

"Huh?"

"Do it or we'll die."

"Fine, b-but what does it have to do with…"

"Just do it!" Seeing that he didn't have a choice, he closed his eyes and calmed down his breathing. Then I saw his face twitch. Then he looked a bit angry. Then he a dark aura surrounded him as his face twisted in anger. Yes, it's working! Now to get Blizzard back in and… oh good, she's waking up. Okay, I'm going to feel woozy for a bit. I quickly summon Frozen Dreams back into Blizzard's hand before going back to the mindscape.

(Bliz's POV)

***Groan*** what the hell just happened? Did I fall asleep or did I die? My vision started re-focus, all I could see that I was still being crushed by the Opposite Armour, Igneous really angry with a dark aura around him and my Keyblade in my hand. My head felt like syrup, but was clearing quickly. Wait, did O.B do something? What did she say before I blacked out? Uh… my brain hurts,

'B-Blizzard, are you alright?' O.B asked, sounding a little bit tired,

"O.B, what did you do?"

'Something that'll help in the fight. Bliz, I want you to focus on a positive emotion. Maybe a happy memory. Anything! Just focus on that memory." I didn't really question O.B, because I just wanted this fight to be over. I close my eyes, focusing on my favourite moment.

(Flashback)

After a couple more minutes, I see someone skateboarding to the shop. He looks familiar. Wait a minute... IT'S THAT IDIOT WHO ALMOST RAN ME OVER YESTERDAY! Wow, I am cranky in the morning. But I could automatically tell it was him, with his stupid pitch-black hair and eyes, that cheery smile that annoys me, even the clothes from the boy in the... dreams.

I just called my fake (but somehow real) crush an idiot, didn't I?

(End Flashback)

I smiled every time I replayed it in my head. Ig was my first crush, was in my first dream, he was pretty much there my whole life. Even though I had no clue who he was. Every time I saw him, it always made me think about him. 'Who is he?', 'What is his name?', stuff like that. When I found out he was real, I felt… complete. Like all of life's greatest mysteries have been answered, to me by the way. It haunted my daydreams at times, just trying to figure out who he is. Yeah, that's how determined I was to find out his identity. It-it's actually the reason I didn't have many friends back in DIH and primary school.

People thought I was insane. Crazy that someone from a dream that you've never met before is real. They thought I was a freak. Eventually, I gave into the peer pressure and did convince myself that he wasn't real but the feeling was still there and the determination. It was just buried-no-locked deep in my heart. But as soon as he came to the shop, it revealed the truth: I-I liked him. No. More like, I like him. No, that's not the right word. No, it's: I love him. I don't know why or how but I don't care. I do love him.

My name is Blizzard Snowstorm and I am in love with Igneous Pyrus, my idiot knight in crappy armor. Now for the big problem.

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM?! Don't get me wrong, I'm not the shyest girl in the world (or worlds. You know, it's really confusing if I think about it too long) but telling your crush (of 9 years, I may add) that you love him is going to be the hardest trial in your life. And, as you know, life sucks. No matter how you put it, it will always suck. But then again, I can make life less suck-ish. How? It's called doing something, and right now, my life is going down hill. Time to change that,

"HAH!" Me and Ig yelled as we broke out of the Opposite Armor's grasp. When we landed on the ground, I looked down and saw that was covered in a light aura. Even my Keyblade had a light aura. It felt… good. Like I can do anything. The Armor stumbled back while we went into our battle stances. Ig with an angry, but confident face and me with a smiling, but serious face. We both looked at each other and nodded while wiping away any left over tears we had before smiling at each other (though my one goy bigger),

"Time to end this!" We yelled before charging at the large Heartless. Before anyone could blink, we had already destroyed the 2 arms and the left over leg. I didn't question how we became so fast; I was tired, hurt, and so frustrated. All I wanted to do was vent everything into this stupid asshole. It tried to knock us back with a spin attack but we dodged it. We then ran up and slashed it's chest, creating a big, (somehow) glowing cross across the Heartless symbol. Then we jumped back and aimed our Keyblades at the X with the tips touching, doing what our instincts were telling us,

"May your heart rest in Kingdom Hearts!" We yell as we unleash a beam of light and darkness into the Heartless.

(End Song)

When the beam died down, all we saw was a Purple Heart left. Then the heart shot up into the air, before disappearing in the almost star-less sky. But as soon as the aura died down, I felt a wave of fatigue hit me. I was shaking, just trying to stay standing. I couldn't hold it for very long. I fell flat on my back before my vision went black.

Save Game… QUIT!

Yes, finally done. It was chessy and a bit cliché at parts but I'm happy with it. Over 5000 words. I actually didn't expect that I would write 25 PAGES. And it took 3 nights to do! I guess I really am determined to see this fic completed.

Bliz: That or you seriously need to get outside more.

You still owe me for the vase!

Ig: You owe us money for the medical bills!

It's not my fault that Blizzard sent you out a window and that YOU dragged her along with. I can't believe you fought over swearing.

Bliz: Well, it isn't fun when you fall out of a 22-story building.

Those are the number of planned fics I have. And congratulations: you two will be starring in all of them.

Ig: Wait, what?

Bliz: Oh, you have got to be kidding me.

Yep. Anyway, next chapter is the aftermath of the fight so stay tuned for that.

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	16. Chapter 15: Knights & Angels

Hey, UknownHero here!

Bliz: And Blizzard here!

And welcome to another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles! I want to bring something up first. I won't do 5000 words every chapter. It will probably be 1000 to 2000 every chapter. Actually, I didn't even plan to have 3 parts to that boss fight. I just got a bit too creative. Anyway, I plan this chapter is going to be short so Blizzard, disclaimers!

Bliz: Okay. UknownHero doesn't own KH, even if he did have the money to buy it off Square. He'll just probably mess it up anyway.

HEY!

Bliz: What? It's the truth. So…

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 15: Knights & Angels

(Ig's POV)

***Groan*** what the hell just happened? All I can remember is getting angry, fighting that Guard Armour and then… nothing. Well, maybe a few hazy details. Like that dark aura around me and me and Bliz saying, "May you heart rest in Kingdom Hearts." What the hell is a Kingdom Hearts? It sounds like a title for an RPG. And a bad one at that. Imagine that. They'll probably make it worse if they mix (I don't know), a really serious fantasy game with stuff from a kid's channel. Yeah, that would suck. Wait, getting off track. Must wake up.

I open my eyes and see that I'm back at the accessory shop. I was lying down on the couch while Bliz got the chair. We both had blankets on us. I feel really tired, and I was still sore from the fight earlier. I sit up and see that there was a Hi-Potion on the table. I grab it and see a note on it,

'Dear Blizzard/Igneous,

Here you go.

-Cid.' Who hell is Cid? Was it that gruff guy who was behind the barrier? I just shake it off and drink the whole thing. It healed any soreness and broken bones I still had. I felt really good. When I was about to get up, I saw another note on the floor,

'P.S

This is the last potion I have right now. Still owe the Moogles new potions. And cookies. Share this with the other person.'

Oh crap! Bliz is going kill me if I don't get another potion for her. I quickly get up and look all over the place. Behind the counter, under the couch, anything! I did eventually find an Elixir in the fire place (No idea why it was there). I quickly wipe off all the ashes off it so Bliz would think it was new. After that, I woke her up,

"Mum, I don't want to go to school." She mumbled while in her sleep,

"Uh… Bliz? I don't think we'll be going to school anytime soon." I say,

"Right, summer."

"I mean that we are no where near school. Or home for that matter. If there is a home to go to." That got her to open her eyes,

***Sigh*** "I guess all of that wasn't a dream." She said sadly,

"Yeah." I say, giving her a sad smile,

"Man, I really need a massage or something. I feel like I've been sleeping for a year." She said as she stretched out her arms,

"Sorry, I don't think they have a massage place here, but I got an Elixir if you want it." I say as I show her the yellow bottle. She quickly snatches it and downs the whole thing. I then notice any injuries she had were healing quickly, way faster than any other potion can. You know, I kind wish I drunk that instead of that Hi-Potion,

"Thanks." Bliz said as the bottle disappeared in her hands,

"No problem." I reply when I sit back on the couch. I look to my left and see our Keyblades leaning against the armrests, as well as my bag. I get up again and check my bag. Journal: Check. Poupu: Check. Potions: Not there before but check. Okay, that's it. I put on my bag and put my Keyblade on the magnet that was attached to the bag. I look at Blizzard before noticing a blue leather book on the table with a note. Bliz was too busy to notice because she fell asleep again. She's more tired than I've anticipated. I grab the book and read the note and read the writing,

'Blizzard,

I hope you like the gifts. You might need them later in the future.

-Aerith.' I look under the right armrest and see a red sling bag with a yellow strap. I'm assuming it has potions in it too. I decide to wake Bliz up again to give her what Aerith bought her,

"Ig, let me sleep. Do you want me to cyro-freeze you?" She threatened,

"Hey, do you want free stuff or not?" That got her up again,

"I do love free stuff." She said as she grabbed her Keyblade, bag and journal. She found a yellow belt with a magnet attached to it so she replaced the belt she with it. She put her Keyblade on it. You know, we look like we're ready for an adventure. We decided to pass the time by writing in our new journals. This is what I wrote:

'November 8th (last time I checked)

A lot of things have happened for the past… one day… yeah. Let's see what happened. I somehow ended up in a new world, had to fight thousands of monsters out to get me with a magical key and I almost died. I would've if it weren't for Blizzard. I saved her and she saved me. I didn't know how or why she told me to focus on a memory that made me angry, but I'm glad she did.'

I stop writing. I sighed as I remembered what happened before I blacked out.

(Flashback)

Why was she telling me to focus on a memory!? HOW DOES IT HELP IN THIS SITUATION!? But from the look she gave, she was serious. I just took in a breath before closing my eyes. I was looking through my memories, trying to find anything that's going to make me angry.

Okay, let's see. When Soul spilt boiling hot water on me? No, I got revenge with a combination of marshmallows and fire. That was the best camp I've ever gone to. Oh crap, that's actually making me happy! C'mon think! Um… when I people thought I was crazy. No, that's actually making me sad. ***Sigh*** that was a lonely year. Actually, now that I think about it, I only made 3 friends my whole primary school life. Don't think about that now, Ig. Just focus on that memory. Okay, maybe the time Bliz froze my hand? No, just no. Damn it, I'm so frustrated! Why!? How did we get into this situation!? Grrrrr, if I didn't get knocked out, me and Bliz would've destroyed that stupid Heartless already! If I just woke up earlier, none of this would've happened! It's my fault! I'LL KILL THIS THING IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!

(Flashback End)

I smiled before going back to writing.

'I guess that's why that voice called me the knight and Blizzard the angel. I protect her with everything I've got and she saves me from death. Maybe that's why we're here, together. Destined to save each other from the darkness. But then again, sometimes you have to fall into the darkness before you can see the light. Anyway, I guess this is our life now. What we have to become. Heroes.

But man, I'm regretting that wish.'

I finished when the door went open to reveal Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and Cid. What happened was really embarrassing. Bliz got a warm hug from Aerith. You think I would get the same with Yuffie, but no. Instead, I got tackled (not glomped, TACKLED) to the ground by an overly excited kunoichi,

"Yuffie. Bones. Lungs. Not surviving." I tried to say with Yuffie choking the life out of me. She may look thin, but damn is she strong,

"Oh, sorry Igneous." Yuffie apologized as she let go and stood up, allowing me to breath. The guys (as in Cid. Leon remained as static as ever) snickered at my torment. I looked at Bliz and I swore she was glaring at me. Or was it Yuffie? I think I lost a couple of brain cells back there,

"I'm alright. I guess your way of saying that 'I'm glad you're not dead or dying.'" I say, still a bit shaken by Yuffie's Secret Hug of Death Attack,

"Well, you better be. We've got a surprise for you." Cid spoke up, pointing at the door,

"Huh?" Me and Bliz say at the same time. We both look at each other, with raised eyebrows before shrugging and decided to see what's outside. We checked if we had anymore injuries (with me getting a bruised shoulder) before heading outside. When we went out that door, a roar of cheers greeted us! The whole town was here, cheering and yelling our names! Which was embarrassing as well as a little creeped out. One, because we were used to knowing everyone's name back at our island and these people were total strangers to us. Secondly, we just got here. And now everyone knows our name? Holy crap, word gets 'round quick! We looked at each other before scratching the back of our heads. We weren't used to this kind of attention,

"Three cheers for the Angel & the Knight!" A random person yelled from the crowd. 3 cheers later and a couple of 'Kupos' from the Moogles before everyone went silent,

"Uh…" was our reaction. Then we saw Cid and the others come out the Accessory shop door,

"Uh… why are they all quiet?" Bliz asked,

"For the Heroes of Traverse Town to make a speech, of course!" Yuffie said,

"Well, let's get this over with." I mumble before stepping up, "Uh… Hi. I guess you already know, but my name is Igneous Pyrus!"

"And my name is Blizzard Snowstorm!"

"And don't worry about the Heartless coming to the 1st District anymore!"

"Don't worry about your heart being taken away!"

"Because we're here to do what we can, to help anyone in need."

"Because we are THE MASTERS OF THE KEYBLADE!" We both yell out, "And we won't give up until everyone is safe!" I finish off as we raised our Keyblades to the air, causing the people to cheer again. We were in the moment for a couple of seconds before realizing something,

WE HAD NO IDEA HOW TO SAVE ANYTHING! LET ALONE, AN ENTIRE WORLD!

But hey, if we survived a Heartless beat down, how had can saving the worlds be?

(2 days later)

"HOLY CRAP! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME WITH THAT THING!"

"OH MY GOD, WATCH OUT!"

"IS THAT LEON'S GUNBLADE?!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YUFFIE!"

Save Game… Quit!

Done! On to the next!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	17. Chapter 16: Training

Hey, UknownHero here!

Ig: And Igneous!

And welcome to another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles!

Ig: Shout out to animaonline & shadowmwape for putting this fic on their favourites list. You guys are awesome!

Wow, getting 2 favs already. And only 16 chapters in.

Ig: Well, this is your first fic. And we still need a lot of improvement.

Yeah. Anyway, there isn't much to talk about, apart from BLIZZARD STILL OWING ME 500 DOLLARS!

Bliz: I'M WORKING ON IT!

I know you are. Now, Igneous, DISCLAIMERS!

Ig: Okay. Yeah, UknownHero doesn't own KH. He only owns Blizzard and me. And now… torture. For us.

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 16: Training

(Bliz's POV)

'November 12th

It's been 4 days since we've arrived in Traverse Town, and let me say this. YUFFIE IS A SLAVE DRIVER! Sure, we asked Leon to help with our swordsmanship and we helped Aerith with some errands so we can build up some funds (because we blew all of our money on headphones, an iPod and a 3DS) but YUFFIE? She forced us to train with her. If you can call that training. You see, after Leon and Aerith helped us buy the vacant house back at the 3rd District (which we let them hang out in sometimes), we got a bit lazy and stayed in that house for the whole day. The next day, Yuffie came to visit us to how we were settling in. When she saw how lazy we are, she "offered" to train us. We didn't actually listened (due to the fact that I was listening to the iPod and Ig was playing with the 3DS with his headphones on), we grunted. Yuffie, assuming it was a yes, dragged us out of bed and got us to dodge stuff. Mostly kunai and shuriken. And the occasional LEON'S GUNBLADE! HOW DOES SHE EVEN GET THAT?! Luckily, they were blunted. Unluckily, Yuffie has an arm.

Anyway, after 3 hours of complete torture, we decided to train a bit with the others because a) we couldn't dodge for crap and b) Yuffie scheduled another training session the next day. So that was our routine for the last 3 days. Errands for Aerith first, then we got to Leon for Keyblade/sword training and then lastly, Yuffie's TC. Yuffie calls it Training Camp. Me and Ig call it Tortured Children. And we still need to somehow get off this world. We considered Gummi Ships (Yuffie told us about them), but Cid, who turned out to be an expert on them, said we were too young to pilot one. Not even a Teeny Ship. And I have the feeling that we would crash it as soon as we got them.' I put down my pencil and sighed. We're pretty much trapped in Traverse Town until we can figure out a way to get off this world. And now I can see the clock, it's time for Yuffie's Tortured Children. ***Groan*** why did O.B make me keep training with Yuffie,

'It's for your own good. We don't want what happened 4 days ago to happen again.' O.B spoke up,

"Well it doesn't help the fact that we almost got chopped in half by a freaking Gunblade! How does that even work? And where does he get the ammo for that thing?"

'Who cares. Um… and Bliz. You have 45 seconds before you're officially declared late by Yuffie.' HELL! I get off my seat, grab my Keyblade and run out the door and get to the 3rd District fountain. I see Ig get to the fountain at the same time as me, with Yuffie tapping her foot,

"Alright, I'll let it slide." Yuffie said,

"WHAT? We were got here in time!" Ig said,

"You were 2 seconds late."

"2 FREAKING SECONDS?! How did you even know that?! Let alone, why?!" I yelled her,

"From where I trained, this is our daily routine and my sensei was a bit insane. But her training methods did work, even though I almost died more than once. Anyway, do 20 laps around 3rd District to build up you stamina." We shivered at the thought of someone actually being crueler than Yuffie before we groaned and went to do the laps. Sure, it's easy but when Yuffie really starts training we'll be half dead by the end. Anyway, did our laps and Yuffie made us fight with each other with our Keyblades only. Okay, by now Yuffie would start throwing stuff at- HOLY CRAP! I quickly dodge roll out of the way of an oncoming brick!

"C'mon, I know you can do better than that!" Yuffie yelled as she threw a fumma shuriken at Ig, which he ducked from, "Beware of your surroundings as well as your opponent." She said as she threw another one. We knew she was going to stop until one of us wins so me and Ig go into our battle stances.

Ig charged and did a downward slash but I stepped back and countered with a jab. He sidesteps and swings at my shoulder, looking to disarm me. I quickly duck under his Keyblade and do and upswing. He steps back and switches to holding his Keyblade in reverse and does another downward swing. I got hit because his Keyblade was going too fast to dodge. Luckily, Keyblades can tell if the Wielder wants it to be sharp or blunt. I stumble back before having to dodge an oncoming shuriken to the face. I run then at Ig and jumped over him, landing behind him. While he was confused, I swing at the side of skull, causing him to fall to the ground. Yes! Blizzard-2 Igneous-2! Now we're even! Before I could walk away, I got the air knocked out of me. Ig must've done a roundhouse kick or something but either way, I went down. But I wasn't giving up yet. I quickly get back at the same time as Igneous and we both charged at each other. We swung wildly at each other, matching blow for blow. X and crown shaped sparks were flying, neither of us getting the upper hand. Then Ig, out of nowhere, tackled me to the ground. I was caught off guard that I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to see Ig's pitch black ones. Man, it's like staring into a black hole. Then I realise with position we were in. We both blushed before I pushed Ig off me,

"Yuffie," Ig started to say but got cut off by SENSEI Yuffie,

"SENSEI!"

"Fine. SENSEI Yuffie, you almost killed Blizzard back there!" Huh? I look at where I was standing and saw that kunai had embedded itself to the ground. Holy crap,

"Like I said, you need to prove your reaction time." Yuffie replied,

"REACTION TIME?! How could we react when we were at lunch? I still have that scar from when I dropped my spoon that one time!" I snickered a bit at that, seeing Ig chase Yuff around all day with his Keyblade ready for ninja blood. I sighed while they kept arguing. Then I notice a wooden door with a snowflake and fire symbol on it appear out of nowhere. Deciding to end TC early, I had Yuff uh… 'chill' for a while in our house. I've got to stop making up ice puns,

"You know, you could've done that earlier, like the time Yuffie made us punching bags for the Heartless for a while." I groaned at that memory. Or what I can remember. She made us fight Large Bodies with her specially modified kunai knives! And we weren't allowed to use our Keyblades. Let's just say, after 3 or 4 minutes, it was just pain and unicorns. And maybe a duck thrown in there as well,

"Well, we did need the practice." I lied. I wasn't ready to tell Ig about O.B yet, and O.B was with me. He'll think I'm a freak or something and I'll be back to square on again, "Alright, lets see what's behind that door."

"Okay. Now, how do we get in? I don't see a handle anywhere on this thing." Ig said as he walked straight up to the door,

"Well, maybe we can use our Keyblades." I suggested. We nodded and pointed Keyblade towards the door but nothing happened,

"Hm. Well, maybe we need spells. Look, there's a fire and snowflake on it. And from what I've seen, you shoot snowflakes for a living." He seemed right, but,

"But there's one problem. We don't know a fire spell." I point out. Then I hear O.B say something,

'Bliz, I know how to do Fire.'

"Really? Wait, how?"

'I don't know, alright! It just comes to me.'

"Alright, O.B. Teach it to me."

'Bliz, I don't think you can do Fire but maybe Igneous can.'

"Okay, why?"

'Well, I'm not sure but you have magical deficiencies.'

"Deficiencies?"

'I mean you can't perform certain magic or moves. It's a bit rare but both you and Ig seem to have it.'

"How can you tell?"

'Remember the time you asked Aerith about Cure?'

"Yeah, she said she thought about what she loved and then focused on it, like me with my Blizzard spell. Are you saying that all magic is connected to your emotions?"

'Yep, but there some emotions that you're not as connected to. You're connected to sadness rather than your anger, which is needed for Fire. You don't get really angry very often. Or at all for that matter.'

"I do get mad."

'Being cranky or jealous doesn't count, Bliz.'

"Fine, just tell me to tell Ig on how to perform Fire." After O.B told me how, I went back to Ig, "Okay, I think I know how to do Fire."

"Okay. How?" he said,

"Focus on your will and anger and try focus it to your hand." He nods and focuses. Then he opens his eyes,

"Alright, here I go!" He yelled as he pointed his arm towards the door and fired, only for the ball to back fire and blow him back, "Ow."

"Ig!" I ran up to him and checked if he had any burns. Luckily, he didn't,

"Well, that back fired." He said as he got up, "Let me try again." He points his arm towards the door again, though this time, he slowly makes a fireball. He takes a deep breath before firing. He gets knocked back by the recoil and completely misses, all while yelling "Damn it!"

"Let me help." I say as I help him up. I grab his wrist and pressed my chest against his back (uh… you know, to keep my stable, as well as other things), "Okay, let one loose." I instructed as I tightened my grip,

"Alright. Third times the charm! FIRE!" I then gripped as hard as I can as I felt the recoil and stood my ground. I see the fireball hit the door and the fire symbol glow,

"Yes! I learned magic! Thanks, Miss Mage." He yelled as he cheered. I blushed as he used the name he used to call me,

"You're welcome, Mister Warrior." He reacts by scratching the back of his head and looking away, "Hey, maybe you teach me something like Ragnarok."

"Well, I've been working with Leon with a move but I haven't gotten it down yet. Maybe I could teach you something else. Maybe Shield Breaker*."

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" We heard a pissed off Yuffie yell. I quickly fire out Blizzard at the door. The door disappears and reveals a cave. Strange since the door is in the middle of the 3rd District,

"GET IN, GET IN, GET IN!" I yell in panic as we start running towards the door. We dive through, just in time because to door disappeared behind us.

We were safe from Yuffie's wrath. But exactly where are we safe?

Save Game… Quit!

Chapter 16 is done! Now, next time: Igneous & Blizzard finds someone who won't almost kill them for training! Who is it? What will they learn? What will they do when they face Yuffie again? And why am I asking stupid questions like they do in Dragon Ball Z? Stay uh… reading or something for the next chapter of Dra-I mean the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles! God, that was stupid.

Ig & Bliz: Yep.

UknownHero signing off, my friends! And I'm not Russian, by the way!


	18. Chapter 17: Students vs Masters!

Hey, UknownHero here!

Bliz: And Blizzard!

And welcome to another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles!

Bliz: Um, Uknown?

Yeah?

Bliz: You kinda forgot something from last chapter.

Yeah…

Bliz: You know, you didn't explain what Shield Breaker was.

What? The name explains itself. It breaks through defences, effective against Large Bodies and anything of a similar type.

Bliz: Okay, I just wanted to clear it up.

Okay. Now with that out of the way, I want to say that at least this fic is getting a decent amount of views lately, so at least my summery is good. Anyway, Blizzard, DISCLAIMERS!

Bliz: Okay. UknownHero doesn't own jack-crap. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix so complain to them if you want KH3 not to have a confusing-as-hell storyline or at least a decent Final Fantasy. I'm looking at you FF13!

So…

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 17: Students vs Masters!

(Ig's POV)

We get off the ground and dust off some of the sand. It was pretty dark in here, but for some reason, I always had good eyes so I was able to see in the dark. Well, at least clearer than others. I see that we were in a cave that was filled with water, with large floating rocks (I don't even know how that's even possible) that lead to an oddly shaped house in the middle of the cave. I looked back and saw the door we dived through was gone so we were stuck in here. Great,

"I guess we're trapped in here." I stated as I look around, just to check if I was missing something,

"Well, we should check the house for stuff. Maybe a pickaxe." Bliz suggested,

"Yeah, maybe we can find gold. You know what, coal might be better. We can at least use it to help us see in this place." I say as I walked towards where the sand and water met. Then something weird happened, the rocks started to move, "I hate platforming."

"You seriously need to get out a bit more. Life isn't a video game, ya know?" Bliz says as she walks back a couple steps, "C'mon. It's not like this is going to be hard." She then runs up, jumps and lands on of the rocks, stopping it in the process,

"Alright." I say as I take a few steps back, "Just don't fall into the water." I say to myself before running up and jumping. I land at the edge of the rock but luckily I didn't fall off. The next rock started to move so I went first this time. I jump over to next rock and stopped it before it could get out of our jumping distance. Then Bliz jumped on. This pattern went on for the next couple of rocks. That, until I timed a jump wrong.

I fell into the water.

I may have lived on an island, but I never learned how to swim. Guess how that turned out for me right now. I started to sink into the dark depths of the cave water. I held my breath, thanking my parents that they made me go to the beach and to the sea for a swim. And made me hold my breath a lot to expand my lungs. After that, they never take me to the beach, not after having to call an ambulance. I can at least hold it for a minute or two but I knew I was going to drown. I then see someone dive into the water. I think I saw a light shine behind the person's back. Then I felt stupid. Who was the only one in the stupid cave that saw me fall into the water?

Blizzard.

And who was the girl with a red and yellow jacket swimming towards me?

Blizzard.

She grabbed my arm and started to swim back to the surface. When we broke through the water, I grabbed onto the rock and climbed on. Then I pulled Blizzard up, "You know, for someone who's lived on an island, you can't swim for crap." She said as she shook her hair dry like a dog,

"Shut up." I say as I create a fireball with my new magic and dried Bliz and myself with that. I tilt my head to the left to get any water I had in there out and went back to jumping to the next stone. This time, without falling off and nearly drowning. We got to the mini-island and see that the door was boarded shut. I suggested prying off the boards with our Keyblades but Bliz found a hole in the wall with a curtain covering it. We were about to move the curtain when rainbow lights burst through the holes in it. We stumbled back before getting out our Keyblades, ready to face a new type of Heartless (what? We've seen the Mini-Mages throw red fireballs, yellow lightning, blue snowflakes and green leaves. Maybe it was a multi-magic Mini-Mage)

We each take a side of the opening, Keyblades ready. We nod at each other before bursting through the curtain and seeing…

An old dude in a blue dress and a pointy hat and a sweet looking old lady, both of which had a stick with sparkles coming out of it. Am I seeing this right? I rub my eyes, just checking if I was imagining things. Nope, they were still there,

"Uh… Hi." I say, waving my right hand a little while scratching the back of my head with my left,

"Well, it looks like we have some guests." The wizard (well, he looked like one), said, putting down his 'wand',

"Oh, sorry for disturbing you. We just wanted to see if anyone was here." Bliz said,

"Don't worry. I was expecting you, I just didn't expect it to be this soon."

"Wait, were you the guy who sent the door?" I asked,

"Yes, but only if you needed training or you were in trouble. And according to the cuts and bruises, I'm guessing Yuffie was training you." The wizard said,

"You know Yuffie!?" We say in disbelief,

"Actually, Leon and his friends are acquaintances of mine. I am Merlin the Wizard." Okay, I was right about the wizard part,

"Wait, as in, the wizard that gave King Arthur the legendary sword, Excalibur?" Bliz asked,

"And I was happy to send it far, far, far, FAR away from him." Merlin said, grimacing, probably from the memory. Okay, why was Merlin happy enough to send the Excalibur away? I put that in the back of my mind into a file called 'Childhood Destroyers' (being that King Arthur was a hero of mine when I was 5) and tried to put the conversation back on track,

"Anyway, back to the topic. I'm guessing you want to train us." I say,

"Oh, of course. I know Yuffie has good intentions and has 'unique' training methods so I've set up a training room upstairs." Merlin said as he pointed his wand towards the roof. Then a chuck of the ceiling broke and crushed the tea set underneath. We stepped back, in fear of getting hit by a stray teacup shard,

"Uh… we could've used the stairs." I stated, and then looked around and saw there was no stairs,

"Come now. Get on." Merlin said as he stepped onto the chunk. We reluctantly went on with him, still a bit creeped out by an all and great wizard living in an abandoned house in a cave filled with water. He waved his wand and got the chunk to float up. When we got to the room, we saw training heaven. Wooden Swords so we wouldn't kill each other with our Keyblades, training dummies, targets, a ring for practice fights, books filled to the brim with spells written into them and even some Shadows (probably just illusions or something of that nature) just to name a few. If it weren't for the pink wallpaper, this would be a badass training room,

"Well, at least it's better than Yuffie's TC." Bliz stated, "Alright, let's start!"

(3 hours later)

Shredded Dummies. Check. Learnt the basic spells Thunder, Cure and Aero. Check, Check and almost. Clothes now magically enhanced to repair themselves if damaged. Check. Upgraded spells we already know. Well, for Blizzard, Check. I'm still stuck on Fire. She's on Blizzarda. New moves under our belts. Another Half-Check. I learned Strike Raid while Blizzard was still stuck on how to get her Keyblade not to hit her on the way back.

We put our respective jackets on (having them gotten ripped to shreds before getting enhanced by the Fairy Godmother), got our bags and went down with Merlin back to the first floor. I felt like a new ma-uh-boy. Blizzard was a bit more confident (as in, not afraid to go for the weak spot) and I was a bit more optimistic, not giving up until the fight is over. I started to notice things too. Blizzard learns magic faster than I do and her fight style focuses on dodging and waiting for an opening when she's on the defensive. When she's in the offensive, her attacks aren't very powerful, but they're difficult to block, as she takes advantage of any openings in her opponent's defences and attacks those spots mercilessly. My style was based on breaking through defences and overpowering my opponent when I'm on defence. When I'm on offence, I use some simple kicks and punches in combat to cripple or stun my opponent and then attacking them with my Keyblade while they're defenceless. Though our fighting styles aren't going to work on Heartless, it would be effective against other enemies. When I brought it up during practice, we decided to focus on that. Using a bit of knowledge from Leon, I got her to change her battle stance. She stands like me but mirrored and she still holds her Keyblade in her left hand but she holds it in reverse. Her combo also changed a bit too, with her doing a downward slash, but switches to holding it normally and performing an upswing before finishing it off with a horizontal slice and settling back into her new stance.

My stance was fine, but my magic sucked. I shocked myself the first time I used Thunder! But, with of help from Bliz & Merlin, I was able to do it, though we discovered something else. You see, Thunder is attracted to the Keyblade like a lightning rod, so we discovered a new way to cast Thunder. We can either do like normally, with lightning raining down around us or we can stab our Keyblades to the ground and cast Thunder, allowing us to damage Heartless that like to hang back or if we want to paralyse a lot of them from a distance. And since Heartless (at least Shadows) are attracted to the Keyblade as well, they'll come after it. It's also good to surprise your opponents and set up a quick trap in certain situations. Drawbacks were that it used twice the amount of magic to perform that a regular Thunder cast and we couldn't use our Keyblades until we summon them back into our hands or pick them up. After another bit of experimenting with magic, we discovered that we could use Cure as an area move, affecting multiple people that was in its range. Though it's a bit weaker and it uses up all of our magic, it's good to have if you have a team with you. But I think we'll be sticking to the traditional Cure due to its lower magic cost. But it's going to be annoying because I don't want to focus on a specific person to heal in the heat of battle. I'd like to get through the fight conscious, thank you!

Anyway, with our new upgrades and moves, I think it's time to pay a visit to our old sensei. This time, ready to surpass the ninja.

We waved good-bye to the Fairy Godmother and Merlin, but got stopped by the wizard himself, "Can I ask for a favour?" he asked,

"Sure, Merlin. We got to repay you for all the training you've given us." Bliz replies,

"Good. Now I found this book while I was on my travels. It seems to be damaged. I had Cid repair the book. Can you ask Cid if it's fixed?" Merlin then pulls out a picture of the book from his bag and gave it to me. The book looked old. The lock had springs coming out of the keyhole, the leather cover was torn and I think a couple of pages were missing by the looks of it. The only thing that wasn't as damaged was the title and picture, with a yellow bear with a red shirt on it. Its title was 'Winne the Pooh'. Okay, I guess this is probably a kid's book or something. But for some reason, the book looked empty, even though it looked like it still had a few pages left. And, for something really odd, lonely,

"Okay, we'll give tell Cid as soon as we can." Bliz said as I gave it back. We wave good-bye again before exiting the house and jumping across the stepping-stones to get to the opening that leads back to the 3rd District, "You know, we're going to get hell after what we've done to Yuff."

"Hey, I didn't freeze her in the first place." I say, crossing my arms,

"Hey, you were there and that makes you an accomplice. And I didn't see you stop me."

"It's because I don't want to fight Yuffie blindfolded!" Yes, you heard that right; Yuffie wanted us to fight her BLINDFOLDED by the end of the week. AGAINST A FREAKING NINJA! The only thing that can make it worse is that we get violated up the butt by one of her stupid techniques that her sensei *shiver* taught her who got off what her sensei *shiver* described him as 'A copycat scarecrow who never gets to the wheat field on time. Ever'. At least Yuffie was on time. I can't imagine having to wait a couple hours for this guy to show up. He must be a crappy ninja, "Anyway, if worse comes to worse, we can take her on. We have new moves and we have a numbers advantage. It's two against one. And it is our chance to have a bit of revenge against Yuffie." I say,

"Okay. C'mon, let's get going." We went through the opening of the cave and arrived at a door, which went up and to reveal a certain ninja,

"Hey, guys." Yuffie greeted in a not-so-sweet tone, "Where have you been?"

"Stuff." Was my reply. 'Stuff' was my answer to everything, like 6,

"Well, since you two look like you're ready for a fight, let's see what you've learnt so far."

"Oh, you're on, Fruit Ninja." Bliz said with a smirk, this made Yuffie become a bit angry before she smiled,

"But since it's one against two, I have to make it fair. We're going to enter a tournament soon so me & Leon need some practice." Wait, we have to fight Yuff and LEON at the same time? It was bad enough that we had to deal with a big Heartless but two actual, thinking humans against two kids who only learnt how to fight 4 days ago?

We are so screwed.

But we reluctantly agreed and we met with Leon at the 3rd District Fountain,

"Alright, I needed some target practice anyway." Leon said after he heard that he and Yuffie get to fight us. I knew that me and Blizzard were having second thoughts but we ignored it and went into our battle stances,

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's do this before Aerith decides to make chilli for dinner." I say as we jump back. Yuffie and Leon grimaced before they pulled out their respective weapons,

"Don't hold back." (Leon)

"This is might hurt a little." (Yuffie)

"Prepare to get effed up!" (Me)

"I hope you have good health insurance!" (Blizzard)

-Igneous & Blizzard vs Leon & Yuffie-

"Blizzarda!" Bliz yelled as she shot three snowflakes at Leon and Yuffie. They quickly jump out of the way. While she was in the air, she threw a couple shuriken at us. I quickly use Ragnarok to deflect them away from me while Bliz dodge rolled. After I finished deflecting those shuriken, I dashed up and tried to take Leon head on. He quickly blocks my overhead strike and pushes me back. I quickly create a dark aura around my Keyblade and quickly ran up to him,

"Shield Breaker!" I yelled as I swung at him. He tried to block but got stunned when my Keyblade connected with his Gunblade. As soon as they connected, the dark aura bursts and causes him to stumble. I quickly take advantage of the stun and hit him while he was down. He recovers before I could finish my combo and knocks me away. He shoots a fireball at me, which hit its mark. But I quickly recovered and retaliated with Strike Raid. He sidesteps, only to get hit in the back of the head. I then run up and stab my Keyblade into his gut, then pulled away and slashed his face. Luckily for him, my set my Keyblade to baseball bat mode so he got knocked away. But doesn't mean it was any weaker. Leon then dashes ay me with blind speed and forced me to switch to defence. As I block his attacks, I see that he was focusing on my upper body, so his lower body was wide open. Then I got an idea. A bad one. An idea that would be considered dirty and somewhat life-destroying, for both me and Leon. I stole something from Blizzard's fight style,

And I kicked him somewhere that shouldn't be kicked.

Face: Priceless

Body: Shaking

Area of Effect: Blue

People do say I should join the soccer team.

He quick grabs his 'weakness', dropping his Gunblade. I pick it up and duel-wielded it with my Keyblade. I punch his face up and slashed it with his weapon then did an upswing with both weapons,

"Time for a finale!" I yell out. While he was in the air, I jump up and did a double overhead strike and slammed him to the ground. Then I do Double Strike Raid in the air and hit him to make sure he was down. I land and see he was seeing stars. I picked up my Keyblade and went to help Blizzard with her fight with Yuffie.

Blizzard was doing pretty well, considering that she wasn't a close range fighter. I get to fight just in time to see Bliz do some acrobatics to dodge Yuffie's shuriken barrage. She then throws her Keyblade at Yuffie, not bothering to do Strike Raid. I decided to stay back and watch, seeing she got it under control. And I knew what she was doing. Yuffie tried to jump away but Bliz quickly froze her foot down to the ground. Her Keyblade landed right in front of Yuff. Yuffie thought she missed, until Blizzard calmly said,

"Thunder." Suddenly, lightning bolts rained down shocked Yuffie. I just smirked. Thunder can also cause muscles to lock up, making the victim slower. And since Yuffie relied on speed, she'll be easier to take out. Yuffie's foot thawed out but Yuffie couldn't even move due to still being paralysed. Blizzards then runs up, grabs her Keyblade and breaks her out of her paralysation by applying Frozen Dreams to her face. Yuffie got blasted to a wall, rebounded off it and fell face first to the ground. But she slowly got up and pulled out a kunai, "Is that all you got?" Yuff asked while wiping away a bit of blood from her mouth,

"Nope. You've only seen half of it." Bliz replied, dusting off a bit of dirt before going back into battle stance. Okay, why did she say that? I got pulled out of my thoughts when Bliz charged at Yuffie and tried to slash her stomach, but Yuffie jumped back and tried to counter with a down slash. Blizzard back flipped and switched to holding her Keyblade normally and slashed Yuffie. Yuff tried to jump back I could see her grimace before getting hit. She quickly recovered and charged at Bliz. This caused Blizzard to go on the defensive and started dodging Yuffie's attacks. Although Yuffie was slower, Bliz was having a difficult time trying to keep her speed up. She looked a bit tired. Then I (barely) see her jab Yuffie's left shoulder. Yuffie then stopped and held her bleeding shoulder, giving Blizzard another opening. Yuffie cart wheeled out of the way of a downward slash, but caused her arm to bleed a bit more. She quickly took off her headband and used it as a make-shift bandage,

"You've gotten good." Yuffie said, at bit impressed, "How?"

"Merlin the Wizard." Bliz said as she pulled on her gloves and went into battle stance, "Ready?"

"Ready." Yuffie said as she pulled out a large shuriken. I see her close her eyes and take a deep breath. Then, she snaps them open, just as her over-sized throwing star glowed green, "I'll show you why I was called Yuffie of the Homing Shuriken back in the village I trained at." She then throws her shuriken at Bliz. She jumps to the left, only for the shuriken to switch directions and go after her. I had to duck under the shuriken because Blizzard jumped over me, trying to shake it off. Yuffie threw a couple of normal shuriken at her, which one of them hit her right shoulder blade. Bliz pulls it out while she was running and threw it back at Yuffie, which she dodged. Then I see Blizzard's eyes widen and then she smirked.

"You're gone!" I see her run towards Yuffie and then Hero Slide towards her, looking like she was going to trip her up. Yuffie jumps over her, only to get hit on the forehead by her own homing shuriken. Luckily she brought blunt weapons. Unluckily, she got knocked flat on her butt. She hit her head on the way down so she got knocked unconscious. I run up to Bliz,

"Nice fight, Blizzard." I complimented,

"I learned from the best." She said with a smirk,

"Are you talking about Merlin or me?"

"Uh… y-you." We both blushed before I said,

"W-Well, we better wake Yuffie & Leon up. We can't rub it in their faces when they're unconscious, can we?" She nods before setting herself up to do Cure on Yuffie while I ran to Leon and did the same,

"HEAL!" Green leaves appeared and hovered over the unconscious bodies of Leon and Yuffie. We step back and wait for them to get up,

*Groan* "What happened?" Yuffie asked as she held her head,

"I don't know. Ass-kicking, humiliation, beaten by 14 year olds. Ring any bells?" I said, smugly,

"You didn't have to cast Thunder on me, ya know?" Yuffie said,

"Says the girl who threw a homing shuriken at me!" yelled said victim of the homing shuriken attack; "Anyway, good luck on the tournament, if you can get there."

"Oh, is Cid repairing a book?" I asked Leon. I wasn't bothered to go to Cid directly. I remembered that we still need to save the worlds before anything happens to them,

"Yeah. Cid says it's almost fixed; it's just missing a few pages. It'll be done by tomorrow."

"Thanks. We'll tell Merlin."

"I already know." Then, out of nowhere (and a poof of sparkly smoke), Merlin showed up. You'd guess that we would've been used to people showing up out of nowhere by now.

You'd think wrong.

After recovering from our heart attacks, we approached Merlin, "Hey, you said you went to other worlds, right? Well, can you tell us how to? We want to save the worlds before the Heartless can destroy them." Bliz asked. Then I felt something hit the back of my head. Hard. I see Blizzard fall to her knees, and follow soon after. The pain got more intense, to point where we were clutching to our heads, screaming for it to stop.

Too… much…

Too… many… voices…

Then it just stopped. The pain was completely gone and I felt like I was good as new. I stood up and touched the back of my head. Then I see flashes. I couldn't describe them because they were a blur but I felt like I was in school.

Bored out of my mind and trying to pay attention. Except I couldn't understand a FREAKING WORD!

I snap out of the trance when Yuffie snapped her fingers in front of my face, "Igneous, Blizzard! Snap out of it!"

"WHAT?!" We scream at the same time,

*Sigh* "You two really had us worried there." Yuffie said,

"Y-Yeah. Sorry." Bliz said. I knew she wasn't focusing because her eyes were glazed over. I was actually itching to do something; I just didn't know what, "Um, can you stand back everyone. I feel really weird."

"Y-Yeah. We could vomit!" That got everyone to step back. Then we got out our Keyblades and flung them into the air.

When they came back down, they weren't Keyblades.

Save Game… Quit!

Whew, that was long. Anyway, we're only 1 or 2 chapters away from the first world Igneous & Blizzard will visit.

Ig: I wonder what it's going to be.

You'll find out soon, Ig. Soon.

Bliz: Yeah, um, Uknown?

Yes, Bliz.

Bliz: I don't have the money right now to pay you back…

And?

Bliz: Well… I could…

No

Bliz: What?! What do you mean 'No'!

No, as in no. Never. Will only happen when it's the end of the world.

Bliz: But…

No.

Bliz: Oh c'mon! The least I could do is give you…

No!

Bliz: Please! I'm broke!

'No' mean 'no'!

Bliz: C'mon, I'm on my knees!

No way in hell!

Bliz: I'm willing to do anything!

No! Freaking! Way!

Ig: Give it up, Bliz. He's not going to give in.

Bliz: Then I'll tie him down and…

BLIZZARD, SO HELP ME, I WILL MAKE THE WORLD YOU'RE GOING TO BE POKEGIRLS (FanFiction: Able to make anything into a giant lemon)!

Bliz: Okay, I'll shut up now.

Ig: Bliz, no matter what, your cooking sucks donkey balls.

Anyway, can you spot the all references in this chapter? First one to get it gets a shout out. PM me or put it in the review. Bonus: Who do you think is Yuffie's teacher?

Ig: For the love of ka-I mean god may it not be someone bat-crap insane.

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	19. Chapter 18: Good-Bye

Hey, UknownHero here!

Ig: And Igneous!

And we welcome you to another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles! Though, I do have the feeling that I should change the title. Too many fics have this.

Ig: But you're too lazy to change it to something else, right?

And I'm not bothered to change the 'welcome to KHC' thing for every chapter and I can't think of another title.

Ig: Well, we have no reviews, 3 followers and 2 favourites last time I checked. So you don't have to change the title, not many people will care anyway.

I feel depressed now. Ig, just do the disclaimers while I go to the corner.

Ig: You know we can talk about it.

JUST DO IT!

Ig: Fine! Yeash… anyway, UknownHero (who's sulking over in the corner) doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. He only owns the OCs he creates (like your truly) and the words he writes. Alright! Let's…

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 18: Good-Bye

(Bliz's POV)

My jaw dropped.

My eyes widened.

I think I soiled my pants a bit too.

My freaking Keyblade is a scooter. No joke. The black bird wings for the handlebars, a snowflake for the floor and the blade connected it all. Then I turned to Ig's and saw a skateboard. The blade acting as the board part, the teeth now stabilizers like what you see on a boat and the black bat wings were placed above the teeth.

And should I mention that they're floating?

We walked up to our respective Keyblade-based rides and ran our hands across them. Only two words came into my mind,

"Keyblade Gliders." We both say,

'Oh my God.' O.B spoke up,

"You can say that again." I say in my head before I climbed on. I see Ig climb on his one, "Okay, how does this thing work?" I think out loud,

"Um… I don't know. Maybe since our Keyblades are connected to us, maybe all we have to do is tell it," Ig said,

"Uh… okay. Keyblade Glider, Go!" I yell, pointing towards the 3rd District door, purely at random. Nothing happened, "Uh… Keyblade Glider, fly? Go! Go! Go, Glider, go!" Still nothing happened,

"Okay, I'm out of ideas. Bliz?" I wasn't exactly listening. I was thinking about how we could use these things. Maybe we could use them to go to other worlds! Damn it, I want this thing to go up! "Holy Crap!"

"What?" I say, being pulled out of my thoughts. Then I look down and see that I'm starting to go up! I quickly grab the handlebars before I could fall, "Ig, just think about where you want to go!" A few seconds later, Igneous was at the same height as me. We started to hover in circles, like we were dancing,

"Yes! We can go to other worlds now! We can stop Heartless! We can restore our world!" Ig says excited. I couldn't blame him. We can save worlds. Hell, I may even find Skye!

"Yeah! I guess we're going to fulfil our destiny as Keyblade wielders."

"Yeah!" Ig yelled, before looking down at his feet, "We have to split up." That made my eyes widen,

"What?"

"We'll save more worlds if we split up. We can save more worlds in half the time, right?" I looked down. I didn't want to, but I knew he was right. Right now, the worlds are more important than our friendship, "You understand?"

"Yes. Maybe we should prepare first. This is our first time going outside Traverse Town." I suggested. I was half-preparing-for-what's-to-come and half-stalling. I just needed a bit time process that I'm going to do this alone. It's the summer before high school all over again,

"Okay. We need food, water and potions. Lots of potions." I nod my head before we started flying to the 1st District.

(2 hours later)

I guess this is it. Leon, Merlin, Yuffie, Aerith and Cid were there to say good-bye to us,

"Make sure you practice Aero while you're out there." (Merlin)

"We'll get it some day." I say,

"Good luck out there." (Leon)

"Good luck on the tournament and I hope you don't get your ass kicked by a another 14 year old." Ig said,

"I hope you have a safe journey." (Aerith)

"I seriously doubt that but thanks for worrying about us." Was my response,

"Don't say that you're from another world now. It could break down and possibly destroy the worlds." (Cid)

"Thanks for the confidence boost. We won't tell anyone." Ig said,

"I hope you get stronger and not meet my sensei while you're out there (AN: Oh, the irony)." (Yuffie)

"I hope she's not crazy." (Me)

"And/or going to kill us." (Ig) Then there was the person I didn't want to say good-bye to the most, "I guess this is it."

"Yeah." I say looking down. I gathered up enough of my courage to hug him, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Ig says as he hugged back. After a couple of seconds we let go and stood in front of the world exit,

'There's no turning back now.' O.B said,

"I already know, O.B. I know." I reply,

"Bye, Blizzard." Igneous says and pushes the world exit door open and walks in, "I'll see you back at the island." He says as the door closed behind him. I tear up a bit. That might be the last time I see him. But I suck it up and push the door open. Ig wasn't there anymore but I think I saw water drops from where he stood. I look back and see the others waving good-bye,

"Bye, Igneous." I whisper to myself while putting my hand over my heart. I look back and see the door was closed. An end to my normal life. I look forward and see the emptiness of space, with barely a star in the sky.

My new life.

Save Game… Quit!

Well, that was my attempt at an emotional chapter. Don't expect more.

Bliz: That was a great cha-

You still owe me 500.

Bliz: BALLS!

Ig: I have the money, you know?

Bliz: GIVE IT TO ME!

Ig: It's in next world, which is…

SPOLIERS, IG!

Ig: What, it's a KH world. Everyone knows it. It's…

Blizzard, your debt will be wiped off if you shut Igneous up.

Bliz: Got it.

Ig: Wait, what?! Oh screw it, I'm out of here!

Bliz: Come back here asshole! *Summons Keyblade*

Just don't break anything! Except his bones! Anyway, Igneous & Blizzard will arrive at their first world, any guesses?

UknownHero, signing off, my friends! ***Shatter*** They fell out of the building again, didn't they?


	20. Chapter 18-5: Side Story 2 & 3

Hey, UknownHero here and I am sad to say Igneous and Blizzard are in the hospital. Yeah, it turns out falling another 22 stories isn't very comfortable. I wonder how they got out of that first fall without a scratch. So I'm doing another Side Story, two for one actually. One is with O.B and the mysterious figure and the other my attempt at something funny (because I was bored). I hope you enjoy it.

Extras… Load Side Story 2 & 3

Side Story 2: Details

(O.B's POV)

Ugh, that idiot! He knew that using 'that' would cause pain, to both Bliz & Ig. And that pain isn't one-sided, you know! *Sigh* But I guess it's for the better, one more day and they would've met Sora. That could've caused a lot of problems in our plan. We need them to go to 4 specific worlds to make them learn about being a Keyblade Wielder and some of the rougher things in life. But something went wrong.

They split up!

Damn it, they weren't supposed to do that! The worlds aren't going to stay in danger and I already saw 3 stars brighten before they went to run some errands with Aerith yesterday! And they don't know it yet but if they don't stick together than everyone is screwed! Damn it, if they knew who I was than… no that screw up the plan more than it is now. We both knew if we revealed ourselves than it would totally destroy them. Both mind and soul.

We can't let that happen. They'll figure it out sooner or later but not now.

Then I hear a Corridor of Darkness being summoned. Time to give him a piece of my mind, "Yami." I greeted as I stand up,

"Blizzard."

"It's O.B, I've told you that a million times already."

"Sorry. Force of habit since you look like her."

"But I'm a part of her. I'm not who she is."

"I know. I know. Anyway, what did you want to discuss?"

"The Keyblade Gliders."

"Heh heh. Right…"

"Why did you do that?"

"They needed to get off that world, so I provided them with what they need."

"I guess you're right, but you just got them a bit closer to finding out who we are."

"I know, but it was necessary. Do you want them to meet Sora already? We still need about 2 to 3 years before they can."

"Damn it does it all have to be centred around this guy. We have our orders from uh… 'Up there' to put them up to full strength before they take 'The Trial'." I emphasize the word 'Trial',

"I heard they changed it now and it's a bit more lenient on who passes. Okay, it's a lot more lenient."

*Sigh* "People these days…"

"I know. Anyway I gotta go. Igneous is going to land in the first world."

"Okay, maybe can steer Blizzard into going there. She's actually going towards the PokeGirls world (AN: Not part of a future fic)."

"Hey… maybe…"

"I'm going to make her land there and take mental pictures." I say, palming my face,

"Actually, there's a vortex that would take them to a set of completely different worlds near it. We should make them go into that after this is over. I have a feeling it may be important."

"Oh. I thought… never mind."

"A-Are you perverted?"

"N-No." Oh god, my face is going tomato coloured,

"Were you thinking about it?"

"…"

"I assume 'yes'."

"Sh-Shut up, Yami."

"Man, after all these years… I knew, I freaking knew!"

"GET OUT, YAMI!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" After he disappeared into the Corridor. I quickly shut and went back to sitting down, blushing like mad,

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

'O.B?' Oh crap, that's Blizzard, 'I'm sure you are one.'

"Sh-Shut up! You can't prove it!"

'Then why did you yell it out? You must be thinking of something that would make you say that.'

"…"

'I knew it.'

"Blizzard, so help me… you know what, I'm preparing the shirtless pictures of Igneous!"

'WHAT?! You wouldn't…'

"Unless…"

'Unless what?'

"Unless you do what I say. So, I want you to take a left… AND NOT TOWARDS THE WORLD THAT HAS THE SMELL OF SEX ON IT!"

Side Story 3: Wake up Attempts

(No one's POV. Okay maybe the narrator's POV, I'm not sure. I have done 3rd person in a long time)

Igneous & Blizzard have been in Traverse Town for 2 days already and Leon, Yuffie and Aerith discovered something.

They won't wake up until around noon.

Since they were the only ones who could wield a Keyblade (a part from a kid in a red jumpsuit), they needed them to help around the town.

A.K.A: Help them to the dangerous stuff.

They thought it was a one-time thing, you know, with the giant Heartless beating the crap out of them and all. But today they were supposed to help Yuffie with some Heartless in the 2nd District.

At 5am.

After dealing with the Large Bodies by herself and getting electrocuted, set on fire and frozen 7 times, she got Leon and Aerith to help bust down the door and drag them out (AN: The reason why Yuffie decided to train them. To the ground). When they did it the civil way (as in using a key), they saw them sleeping the day away. Somehow snoring in synchronization,

"They look so peaceful." Aerith said,

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Yuffie said, before taking in a deep breath.

(Yuffie's Wake Up Attempt 1)

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY MAGGOTS!" Yuffie yelled with her 'Demonic Head Jutsu'. Then a Keyblade got flung out of nowhere and missed her and hit the wall. Yuffie looked to see it was the Burning Soul Keyblade and it was buried half way into the wall, "Enjoy your sleep, okay?" Yuffie whispered before slamming the door shut,

"What happened?" Leon & Aerith asked,

"Nothing, except they tried to KILL ME!" Yuffie yelled,

"Oh, c'mon. I'll wake them up. It shouldn't be that hard."

Oh how wrong he was.

(Leon's Wake Up Attempt 1)

Leon opened the door and walked towards Blizzard's bed (with Igneous being forced to take the couch) and decided to do the normal way of waking them up.

"Blizzard, wake up." Leon said as he shook her shoulder. When she didn't even move, he did it a bit more rough, "Blizzard, you need to get up now. Yuffie wants you."

Still no reply.

"Wake up, already!" Leon yelled a bit, getting a bit annoyed. He kept doing that, until he touched her uh… asset. Blizzard grabbed his hand and started crushing it, causing Leon to fall to his knees. Then she got out of her bed tackled Leon to the ground. Then Blizzard proceeded to punch his face with speed that would make a certain hedgehog jealous before picking him up and throwing the bloody pulp that used to be Leon out of the house.

*Snore*

*Drool*

WHILE SHE WAS STILL ASLEEP!

*CRASH!*

"Um… maybe you should wait until noon." Aerith suggested to Yuffie,

"Yep. But I still want my revenge."

(Next Day)

*Sigh* "Are they still asleep?" Yuffie asked Aerith,

"Yes. You're not going to try and wake them up again?" Aerith replied as she leaned against the window of Igneous and Blizzard's house. If they looked at the clock, they would see it was 6am,

"Yes I am!"

"Well, it didn't help that you 'trained' them to near death. I think they're snoring even louder."

"Hey, maybe we should make a bet out of it. First one to wake them up without getting killed gets a 1000 munny from the losers." That's when Leon showed up,

"Hey girls, what are you talking about?" He asked,

"I'm making a bet to see who can wake them up before they figure out how to get off Traverse Town." Yuffie replied,

"I do need munny. Okay, you're on."

"Aerith?"

"Well, I do need a good laugh but I'll join in. I just have to think of a way on how to wake them up." Aerith said,

"Alright, I'll go first!" Yuffie said as she pulls out an electric guitar, an amplifier, a stereo and a microphone out of nowhere.

(Yuffie's Attempt Take 2)

Yuffie slowly opened the door, still kinda afraid that Igneous will throw his Keyblade at her head again and wouldn't miss this time. She turned on the light so she could see and flinched when she saw Igneous' hand twitch towards his Keyblade that he keeps leaning against the armrest. She did a mental sigh of relief as she saw him turn face down, trying to get the light out of his closed eyes. Yuffie looked around and found the plug-in station, both being occupied by chargers for Ig's 3DS and Blizzard's iPod. Yuffie, using her ninja speed, took off both chargers and switched them with the amp and stereo plugs. She plugs in the guitar and microphone into the amp and turned on the stereo, "ARE YOU READY TO BE WOKEN UP?!" the response was a snore by the 'audience', "ALRIGHT, HERE I GO!"

This my escape  
I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back  
'Cause I know I can go, where no one's ever gone and I'm looking back  
But how will I know when I get there?  
And how will I know when to leave?  
We all got to start from somewhere,  
And it's right there for me  
The possibilities are

NEVER ENDING!

I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless possibilities)  
I see it, I see it now, it's always inside of me (And now I feel so free)  
Endless possibilities

And so I'll carry on  
My time to shine has gone, I feel it! (Feel it, feel it)  
As fast as I can go  
Straight to the top I know, you'll see it (See it, see it)  
So please wake me up when I get there  
It feels like I'm lost in a dream  
I know in my heart it's my time  
And I already see  
The possibilities are

NEVER ENDING!

I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless possibilities)  
I see it, I see it now, it's always inside of me (And now I feel so free)  
Endless possibilities

Drop that smile, 'cause you're been beaten again  
No, this is where my journey begins!  
You're losing speed; you're losing your flow  
But inside me's a power you'll never know!  
Then let it out, it's inside you!  
Better all stand back, 'cause I'm coming through!

(Cue Yuffie's guitar solo)

I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach  
I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me!  
I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibilities)

I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free)  
Endless Possibilities (Endless Possibilities)  
Endless Possibilities (Endless Possibilities)  
Endless Possibilities!

With Yuffie somehow singing that song in a guy's voice (not even lip syncing) and the amplifier turned up to 11, you'd think she did it and woke them up.

You would be wrong.

Instead cheers Blizzard, who threw her Keyblade at Yuffie, almost killed her. Then Ig decided to join and threw a fireball at her hair. Yuffie didn't dodge it in time.

(Leon's Attempt Take 2)

While Yuffie went out to buy a wig, Leon went up next, Gunblade in hand.

He stuck a rubber ball at the tip of his weapons and started poking Igneous with it, getting a nice, safe distance between him and the sleeper.

Though he didn't expect for Igneous grab the ball, throw it at him, steal him Gunblade and proceeded to slash the crap out of him before throwing him out along with his Gunblade which almost hit what made him a man. All while Igneous was blissfully asleep.

That day, Aerith bought a High Defence Ring just in case.

(Next Day)

It's been 4 days since Igneous & Blizzard arrive at Traverse Town and for some reason knew that today they would leave, well Yuffie, Leon and Aerith did, not the ones who were going to leave later that day, "Okay, who's up first?" Aerith said, playing with her new ring. It was 7am and they somehow knew it was their last chance to wake them up before they leave. Leon had a Cid modified bullhorn (rated to cause deafness), Yuffie had mysterious pieces of paper with language from another world on it and Aerith… had breakfast for all of them, seeing that they skipped breakfast to prepare for the final battle,

"You went first every time we tried to wake them up, so Yuffie." Leon said,

"No, no, no, no. These things are last resorts." Yuffie said as she held up the pieces of paper,

"What are those anyway?" Aerith asked,

"Explosive Seal Tags." Yuffie replied,

"Wait, WHAT?!" Aerith & Leon yelled at the ninja, "THAT'S OVERBOARD!"

"Don't worry, these tags have been recently made so the ink is still a bit wet, making the tag less effective."

"Then you should go first, we don't want the ink to dry." Leon said,

"Wait, Aerith hasn't even went into the room yet." Yuffie pointed out,

"What?" said next victim said,

"Aerith. It's your lucky day! You're going first!" Yuffie said as she pushed her friend into the room,

"I bet she lasts 10 seconds. A minute tops." Leon said,

"I'll take that action." Yuffie said as she closed the door behind Aerith. They didn't catch Aerith smirk before they closed the door.

(Aerith's Attempt 1)

Aerith smirked as she saw the door close behind her. She already figured out her plan. While she was out shopping for that High Defence Ring that she was wearing right now, she saw Igneous & Blizzard eating at the 1st District restaurant, having a good time and inhaling all the food on their plate. And she swore she heard them humming to the song Yuffie sang. She walked up them and asked them why,

"Yuffie Kisaragi." Was their reply,

"Uh… I don't understand."

"You see, we're kinda on our guard in case Yuff decides to give us an early training session." Blizzard explained, "It happened while Leon was in the hospital for reason, when Yuffie decided to aim a shuriken at Ig's ass while he tried to pick up his spoon off the floor."

"It still hurts." Igneous complained as he rubbed his butt, "Anyway, we decided to eat as quickly as we can and as few. We haven't eaten a decent breakfast in almost a week. Stupid Yuffie and her training, we barely even got up this morning."

"Uh… Lunch and Noon." Blizzard corrected,

"Right. Anyway, can you please leave? We still have a quarter of a lettuce leaf left. Man I miss bacon."

"Bacon…" Blizzard moaned with drool coming out of her mouth

"Oh, okay. Just wanted to ask. See you two later." Aerith then walked off to the general store to buy some stuff. Like bacon. And that's why Aerith brought breakfast for everyone. She left Leon's and Yuffie's outside and she had three more plates of bacon, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, bacon and bacon. Did I forget bacon? Anyway she put two plates on a table and went to eat her breakfast. 2 seconds later, Igneous & Blizzard were up and eating,

"Thanks Aerith!" they both said after they finished,

"You're welcome." Aerith said to them. But in her head, a chibi Aerith was fist-pumping yelling, "BOO-YAH! I WON THE BET!" Then she opened her eyes to see Igneous & Blizzard getting out their Keyblades and pointing them at her,

"What was the bet?" Blizzard asked creepily sweet while aiming her Keyblade at her head,

"T-To wake you two up." Aerith answered, now fearing for her life,

"Who made it?" Igneous asked in the same tone as Blizzard's question. The only thing Aerith could think of was to half-lie, half-tell the truth,

"Leon & Yuffie. I just went along so you could wake up earlier." Aerith quickly said, now shaking until Igneous gave a nod to Blizzard,

"What were they planning?"

That night, Leon was forced to stay up all night listening to Aerith sing (which wasn't pretty) and Yuffie had to sleep outside because here house was covered in fake but realistic explosive tags and tripwires. Problem why she couldn't sleep: She lived next door to Leon and the Bullhorn was set to 12. So both was forced to listen to 'Tone Deaf' Aerith's version of 'Live and Learn'.

And Aerith… she was laughing her ass off the whole night. Which wasn't a good idea in hindsight because the next day, Aerith couldn't speak for a week, Yuffie was in the hospital because of hypothermia and Leon was locked in his room somehow and was still listening to 'Die and Unlearn' for the next 48 hours.

Oh, and all of them didn't get the best of sleep either.

Lesson of the Day: NEVER BET IF IT INVOLVES IGNEOUS OR BLIZZARD IN SOME WAY! You can either get burned or frozen. Literally.

Quit Extras!

Well, that was a long Side Story. Anyway, stay uh… tuned/on this website/I don't know, I'm just making stuff up for the next official the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	21. Chapter 19: Twilight Town

Hey, UknownHero here!

Bliz: And Blizzard!

And welcome to another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles! And Bliz, I hope you're okay.

Bliz: And thanks for paying for the medical bills.

You still owe money. You still broke a lot of stuff back there. And Ig too.

Bliz: How much?

3000 dollars.

Bliz: Oh god… *faint*

Blizzard? Blizzard! Oh crap! Wake up!

Bliz: WHAT! ?

Wow, you wake up quick when it comes to money. Anyway, I want to say that the descriptions of the worlds are purely off memory so correct me on my mistakes. Now Blizzard, disclaimers!

Bliz: Sorry, but I got to go and get a job. Just to help pay this off

I'll take off 500 dollars off of your debt.

Bliz: UknownHero doesn't own ANYTHING. Only me and Igneous so go complain to someone else if you want KH3 to be more than awesome, like Square Enix.

So…

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 19: Twilight Town

(Ig's POV)

It's been a week since I've left Traverse Town and went out by my self to save the worlds and I've just landed in my first world. I decide to play it sneaky and not draw as much attention to myself by landing in the woods. I find a mansion in the middle so I used that as my landing point. I land and see that the mansion looked abandoned. Vines everywhere, crumbling brickwork, a Shadow at the front door, lots of weeds, a rusted ga- wait, A SHADOW? I quickly focus back on where it was, I didn't see anything. Maybe it's my imagination, but I can't be too careful. I decided to explore the mansion later, after I save a couple worlds or when they're at least safe.

I turn and run into the woods without a second thought. They were pretty easy to get out of, since I could see a hole in a wall from where I was standing. As soon as I walk through, I got amazed,

"Man, this place looks way bigger than Traverse Town." I whisper to myself. I see a tram going under a mini-bridge that had a lot of people on it. Looks like I'm going have to walk around this place. I along the tram line and walk through an archway. I saw a lot of people shopping and even someone performing a few tricks with ball. This reminded me that stupidly happy town from the dreams, but this place was truly perfect. I guess the Heartless haven't gotten to this place yet. But for further confirmation, I went up the ramp. I saw a sign that said that I was going towards a place called Station Heights. As soon as the buildings stopped, I see this beautiful sunset. Man, back at Traverse, I couldn't even get a decent seat. And like there was much up there anyway. I shook the thought out of my head turned around and saw this massive clock tower. This place is getting better and better. I look down and see that it was a station. I saw a sign:

Welcome to Twilight Town

Home of the Struggle

Okay, I know the name of this place now. And with good reason too. I couldn't really think of any name for this place to be called other than that and 'Sunset City'. Though, it is more of a town rather than a city. Wait, getting off track. Well, I guess this place is a dud. Heartless are nowhere to be seen, the people look happy and after 5 days of having to sleep on a metal board, I really need a break. I decided to go back to Market Street and grab an ice cream or something then go to the next world. Before I went down back the ramp, I saw 3 people sitting at the top of the clock tower. I wondered how they got permission to be up there but I shook it off. I went down the ramp and ran to the Tram Commons. I saw a candy shop so I decided to see if they had any ice cream. I walk up and asked the old woman if she had any,

"Of course, it's one of our specialties and it's one of the things that's popular around Twilight Town. Others being rumours and Struggling." The woman said. I wonder what a Struggle is. I shook it off and looked at the menu.

Vanilla

Chocolate

Mint

Sea-Salt

Strawberry

There wasn't much on the menu for ice cream but one caught my eye, " Um, excuse me ma'am, but what's Sea-Salt ice cream? I've never heard of that before." I asked,

"Well, sea-salt is popular with the kids these days as well as people around your age. They describe it as salty but sweet."

"Okay… I'll try it." It only cost 15 munny, which was pretty cheap compared to everything else (have you seen the price for watermelon? It's like 2000 munny!). I said thanks as I grabbed the ice cream and took a lick. Wow, she was right about the 'salty but sweet' thing. I decided to go see a grandstand performance before I leave, but not before buying up a lot of Sea-Salt ice cream. I walk up and see a small girl hitting a ball and keeping it in the air, though she wasn't the greatest at it,

"DAMN IT!" She yelled as the ball hit the ground the 5th time, only hitting it 4 times as her max. The ball popped and only smoke came out. People only threw out some pity munny (3 people who only threw out 2 munny) before leaving. I saw her sigh before she started packing,

"Uh… do you need any help?" I asked her after I threw away the stick,

"No." she replied rudely,

"I'll do it for free."

"Deal!"

(20 minutes later)

"Come one, come all! Watch as Igneous Pyrus do the impossible! Hit the ball 100 times without it touching the ground!" The girl (now my temporary boss) yelled out, drawing in a crowd. I was there with a blue foam bat in my hand that had a guard on it, which reminded me of a fencing sword. It was called the Struggle Hammer, "Will he do it?! Will he fail miserably?! Find out and laugh at his face when he only gets a few hits on it!"

"Thanks for the confidence booster!" I say sarcastically at my boss. She ignores it and draws in a few more people. After it looked like no one else was going to show up, she nods at me,

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. Igneous Pyrus, self-acclaimed knight, will attempt to hit this ball 100 times without it touching the ground! Igneous, any time you're ready!"

"Okay. Ready to put on a show!" I yell as I go into my battle stance. She throws the ball into the air as hard as she could. I quickly set my sights on it and jumped up to it. I do a 3 hit combo, which flings it towards a wall. It bounces off but I quickly do another as it comes down. This process repeated, with a couple of Fires and Thunders to keep the crowd interested. Soon, I was at hit number 97,

"98!" the crowd yelled as I hit it again. They were at the edge of their seats,

"99!" One more hit! Then I see something behind the crowd, a black bat with a hook for a tail and yellow eyes. Crap! Time for finale!

"100!" I yelled as I hit the ball towards the bat. A couple people ducked and didn't see the ball hit the bat. Others did. They quickly ran away, pulling anyone that was with them along with. I quickly take care of the bat, gave the girl 1000 munny to compensate for the loss and got her to safety. Then more of those bats appeared as well as a few Shadows, "Great, you just ruined a record breaking performance. Get ready to pay it back!" I say as I pull out Burning Soul and go into my battle stance. Just to speed through the battle, I used my Keyblade's teeth to hook onto one of those bats and beat the crap out of every single Heartless. When that one got destroyed, I quickly get another one and repeated the process until every Heartless was destroyed. I absorbed the health orbs and made sure the munny was in my wallet before running under the nearest archway.

Some place called the Sandlot.

Save Game… Quit!

That's it for this chapter, on to the next!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	22. Chapter 20: Blizzard & the Setting Sun

Hey, UknownHero here!

Ig: And Igneous!

And welcome to another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles! Now, to get stuff out of the way, I'm going back to school tomorrow by time I'm writing this so I might update weekly or when I have free time. The next chapter might be put up on Saturday or Sunday or something, but I'm not sure but I'm still putting up chapters no matter what… even though no one has reviewed this thing and mostly people only read the first chapter.

Ig: And that's an UknownHero promise!

So Igneous, DISCLAIMERS!

Ig: Okay. UknownHero doesn't own anything except me and Blizzard. If he did own anything else, he would probably screw it up to a point where it's not even what it originally was.

So…

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 20: Blizzard & the Setting Sun

(Bliz's POV)

It's been a couple hours since I landed at Sunset Hill (which, by the way, is really beautiful) at a place called Twilight Town and I haven't found a thing. No Heartless, no people in danger, not even a stupid sign of a Shadow. O.B told me to look for a glowing shape, but that was it. She said she didn't have any more details from the knowledge she gain from me getting the Keyblade. It was too vague to be a great help so I was pretty much on my own…

Damn it… it's been only a few days (or was it weeks?) and I'm already thinking about leaving this world and either going back to Traverse Town or finding Igneous. But I knew I needed to do this before anything bad happens. I do not want more people to arrive at Traverse Town. I decided to leave and search any other places I've missed because this town must be way bigger than Traverse. I've seen a train station while I saw exploring around here so I better take that train that goes to the other parts of the town. I go up the steps and ask the ticket lady for the free Town Line ticket and get into the train before it left. I felt really tired so I fell asleep in middle of the train ride.

I had this really weird dream. Like this voice telling me… stuff. I don't know what it said but… it was stuff. I did make out some stuff,

"I think we should (static), I think it should work." I think that was a guy that I heard,

"W-wait (static), I don't think we sho- (static). I can't…. I don't want to…" Okay… why is that voice so familiar?

"We h-have to. For them." Am I listening to a radio or something in my sleep? If I am, it has a crappy signal,

"O-Okay…" I must be going crazy or something because I swear it's O.B,

"Um, what are you talking about?" I ask the two people. They don't respond, "Uh… hello?"

(O.B's POV)

Oh crap! I knew we shouldn't talk while Blizzard is asleep! Bliz can hear us but she couldn't see us. Right now, all she's seeing is pitch-blackness. Better wake her up. I quickly mouth to Yami,

"Get out now. Blizzard is going to hear us if you don't." He nodded, due to him not having a mouth to mouth what he wanted. He quickly makes a Corridor of Darkness, waves good-bye and walks through it. I quickly pull Bliz into the Station of Awakening so I could… actually; I have no idea why I just did that.

God, I'm so stupid.

(Bliz's POV)

I felt something pull me at the back of my head. A quick flash of light later, I was at that glass tower with me and Ig on it. I see that we have our Keyblades in our hands,

"Well, it's great to be back." I mumble as I look down and see the picture. I then look up and see… me? I was in this white, strapless dress. Something I would never be seen dead in. The only clothes that represent me is the black fingerless gloves with yellow cuffs and the red, yellow and black shoes, "Wait… O.B?"

"Hello Bliz, and this place is called the Station of Awakening by the way. My home." O.B said,

"Wow. So that's what you look like. How come you couldn't do that before?" I asked,

"I could only do that now. I guess the Keyblade gives both of us different powers." I looked a bit sceptic but I decided to leave it at that. But I did have some questions,

"What's happening to me? I feel… weird. I can't pin point it but I feel like I have headache in the back of my brain all the time. And how am I able to do all these things? I'm able to just do stuff that should be physically impossible and learn sword techniques in hours that should've taken days to months to master. I feel like I'm a freak again." I say as I sit down,

"I-I-I *Sigh* I don't know. Just work with what you've got and do what you can. And stop calling yourself a freak! It's getting annoying! Anyway, even if you still think you are, you still got Igneous. He's as freaky as you." O.B said as she pats my back, "Oh, and you're at the station. WAKE UP!"

"WHA-!" I yell as I wake up. I look around and see a few people looking at me weirdly, "Uh… bad dream?"

(O.B's POV)

Whew. That was close. Any more questions and time and she would've found out. But she's still emotional so that's not good. It weakens her as well as other factors. I need to figure out how to suppress some those emotions before I unlock her powers in the next world.

I need Igneous.

(Bliz's POV)

I walk out of the awkward situation I put myself in and I quickly get out of the station. I can't really take that much attention. I look up and see the sunset before I remember I have to search the area for Heartless. I got to my right and go the down the ramp, only to see a big crowd at the bottom. Huh? I wonder what's going on.

I run down and I tried to push through as they were shouting, "69, 70, 71…" and so on. Man, how many people want to see this?! I quickly push through and see… no one. Okay, is this stupid 'Invisible Man' act? I decided to go somewhere else, I start pushing through the crowd (again) until heard someone yell,

"FIRE!" WAIT, WHAT?! I quickly look up and see the guy yelled out the spell.

Igneous.

I don't know why but… I don't feel weird anymore. I feel… awesome,

"100!" Ig yelled. Then I see the ball heading towards me. I quickly duck and look where it landed. He hit a bat Heartless. I saw people starting panic and running away. I saw Igneous defending a kid. I was about to help him but I saw 3 people around my age getting chased up the ramp. Damn it,

"I'll see ya later, Ig." I yell, only for it to get drowned out by the crowd. Damn it, I'll just see him later after I save those guys. I run up the ramp and see the people surrounded by multiple Heartless, with the guy with blonde hair and a vest trying to defend his friends. Let's see. 5 Shadows, a few Mini Mages, 7 Soldiers and 3 Large Bodies. Large Bodies are the first priority. Thunder Mages next then the Soldiers and Shadows. Okay, time to be a hero.

Okay, the closet thing I can get to being a hero.

I charge in and attack one of the Large Bodies back. I then run up it's back and stabbed it in the head a couple times, quickly turning it into dark smoke and green health orbs and munny. I then try and freeze another Large Body, only for it to not freeze and shrug off the blast of ice. Okay, large enemies don't freeze. That makes sense. I quickly duck under a Shadow who tried to lunge at me and then lunged back and destroyed it. I then get blindsided by a Large Body I didn't see coming. I quickly recover and then Hero Slide under it. I then perform an upswing and get it into the air. Then when it was about to land back to the ground, I swing my Keyblade like a baseball bat and flung it towards the horde of Heartless (luckily the people I was saving dodged it). I quickly blast Blizzarda to freeze as many Heartless as I could and then used the Frozen Heartless to destroy the Large Bodies. When they thawed out, I quickly kill them before they had a chance to attack me. I quickly cast Cure to heal myself before approaching the three,

"You okay?" I asked,

"Yeah. Thanks for saving us, even we didn't need it." The blonde with the bat said, only to get whacked in the back of the head,

"Hayner, you can't even beat Pence at video games. Let alone monsters. You should be grateful she showed up in time." A girl with brown hair and green eyes scolded,

"You know, it's kind of funny that it's usually the guy who's the hero, and yet you can't even beat ants!" A chubby guy with a red jersey states,

"Well, you can't blame him. Not everyone can have a giant key as their chosen weapon of mass destruction." I say as I swing my Keyblade around to show my mastery with a sword, only to mess up and hit myself in the head,

'Smooth.'

"Shut up, O.B!" I just decided to play it cool and decided to ask for their names,

"Oh. My name is Hayner, the brunette is Olette and Dog Street over there is Pence." The now named Hayner said as Pencer and Olette waved at their names,

"My name is Blizzard. Nice to meet you." Olette then walks up to and looks at me,

"You're not from here, are you?" she said,

"You can say that…" Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, "I just got here. You have got to get out of here before more Heartless come. Oh, that's what they're called by the way."

"Okay, we'll see you around. Stay safe." Pence says before the group runs down the ramp,

"Huh?" Hayner says out of nowhere, looking back, "The sun's setting."

"Huh? Doesn't the sun always look like that? This place is called Twilight Town." I point out, "And if it is, it's probably daylight savings

Today."

"Yeah, you're right. But I feel a little cold for some reason." Hayner said before going after his friends, "I'll see you later, Blizzard!"

"See ya." I say before I hear O.B say,

'Blizzard, we've got trouble.'

"Why?"

'The sun is setting too early. And by the looks of the clouds, we have 5 hours.'

"3 hours for what?"

'Before Twilight Town is destroyed.'

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Balls.

Save Game… Quit!

Whew. Done. I lost the drive to finish this chapter half way through but I finally finished this chapter. Anyway, next chapter is a brawl at the Sandlot. Any guesses on who Igneous is fighting?

Bliz: Like it, Hate it? Review it!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	23. Chapter 21: Brawl at the Sandlot

Hey, UknownHero here!

Ig: And Igneous and Blizzard!

And welcome to another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles! Do you hear that?

Bliz: What?

The birds singing? The sun shining? The music playing? The angels from hea-

Bliz: You got a review, didn't you?

AN AWESOME ONE!

Ig: Why should we care?

Because that's pretty much the reason I love writing, to entertain people with the best of my ability. To do what I can to at least brighten up someone's world with words. This is why I'm writing this fic and you two exist. Also, she said you're cool and funny.

Ig: Dibs on cool.

Bliz: Damn it.

Oh and to answer that question about Igneous and Blizzard falling out the building, twice. They're fine. Just some blood transfusions, surgeries (maybe some cybernetics) and they're good as new. I hope.

Ig: What do you mean by 'I hope'?

Ig, Shut up and get Blizzard out of the room please.

Ig: Got it.

Bliz: Wait, what, why?! *DOOR SLAM*

Okay, I just want to say without them in the room that they may seem funny, cool and maybe a little stupid at times… you know, I have no idea where I'm going with this. I just wanted create OCs who were forced into a situation they can't handle. Look at Sora, he has some skill with a sword in the first game and in the second he's running up buildings and slicing them in half. He wants to keep his friends safe while protecting the worlds. Igneous & Blizzard? They don't really have anything to lose. They start out with almost zero combat training and they can't even perform certain magic and attacks! They only save the worlds is because they think it's their job to. Hell, this fic doesn't even have a real antagonist! I'm saying that underneath their personalities, they're not really the ideal choice to wield a Keyblade to anyone. But that's what gives them the potential to become the greatest. Also, what lies within them is a very, VERY dark secret.

Bliz: What is it about a dark secret?

HOLY CRAP! Don't do that! Guys, just set up the dance party.

Ig: We're having a party?

Bliz: About someone we have no clue who she is in real life.

Blizzard, DISCLAIMERS BEFORE YURI (also that typo in the last chapter, Blizzard only has 3 hours to save the world)!

Bliz: Alright. Thank you Alexa the Derpy Panda for the review and I don't know who to be sorry for more. Ig or *snicker* Mansex with your OC. UknownHero doesn't own KH because he already has this fic to work on for a long time. I mean seriously, he has over 70 chapters planned.

So…

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 21: Brawl at the Sandlot!

(Ig's POV)

So, this is what it has come to. A big fight that could decide the fate of this world. I can't lose. I won't lose. I will… you know what? Screw dramatics.

I'm fighting a douche-bag named Seifer, apparently the leader of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee. Great job he's doing so far, by the way. With the Heartless running around and people running for their lives, this is what I call a leader to the people.

This is what happened.

(Flashback!)

I ran under the archway and made my way to this large area with benches and a shed near-by. It was a perfect place for a battle royal. I see in the middle of the place is this guy with a white, sleeveless trench coat and a black beanie with a Japanese symbol on it. He was talking to a girl with short purple hair and red eyes (AN: I think) and this really buff dude with an orange singlet. And then there was the short guy. You know, that guy who had a weird looking hat, a jean jacket and uh-yellow eyes. I swear, I won't be surprised if that guy is a Heartless. I better tell them to get inside before any real ones come. And with me pretty much a magnet, I need to do it soon,

"Um, excuse me, but there are very dangerous monsters roaming around this town that are out to kill everyone that moves so can you please go home and lock your doors before they come." I say as politely as possible. The guy in the beanie turns around and looks at me, like I was an alien or something,

"Alright, who are you and what are you doing in my town?" he asks me,

"My name is Igneous and I just got here to see monsters running around here."

*Pfft* "Monsters? As if."

"Yeah, monsters don't mess with Seifer, ya know?" the buff guy says,

"Fibber." The girl says,

"I'm not lying! You have to get out of here, now! Hell, me being here is putting you in danger."

"Why should I believe you?" Seifer said,

"Uh…" Then (out of pure luck), a few Shadows appeared behind them. I quickly jump over them and smash a Shadow back to the ground. I then quickly defeat the rest of them, "Is that much of a answer?"

"Yeah." Then he shifts into his battle stance while he pulled out a Struggle Bat, "Get out of my town."

"Huh?"

"You said you were putting everyone in danger because you're here. You attract those monsters, so leave now before I make you."

"You don't understand! I'm here to help and I'm the only one here who can stop these things."

"Help? You call these things 'Help'?"

"No! You know what? I don't care about you. You're just wasting my time." I say as I walk away. Then I see his two lackeys block the entrances, while the little guy was talking to Seifer,

"He doesn't seem very dangerous, so leave him alone." The guy said. Then another Shadow appeared and tried to attack him, but I quickly killed it before it could,

"That was a coincidence!" I yell. Then the guy throws a Struggle Hammer at me, which I caught,

"Alright. I'm giving you one last chance to leave." Seifer threatened. I looked at my weapon before shifting into my battle stance,

"You want a fight? Fine! I win, you leave me alone. You win, I leave town. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Seifer's going to win, ya know?" the buff guy cheered,

"Easy match." The girl with purple hair said as she walked up between us. The little guy said nothing as he sat on a bench,

"You're going to regret this. Kneel loser!" (Seifer)

"So you should kneel to me? Cool, but I need you to look like an idiot first! Shouldn't be too hard." (Me)

"3. 2. 1. Begin!" (The girl)

(End Flashback) (Cue Sinister Sundown)

-Igneous vs Seifer-

I can't use any spells or any other attacks because there's a risk of killing him. It's all about my skills now. Leon's training, don't fail me now!

We both dash at each other. I knew he didn't have much of a plan apart from 'beat the crap out of the loser' strategy, so it gives me a slight advantage. Just from first looks, I know that he's a type of guy who attacks head on and doesn't back down from a fight too easily. Maybe I could use his stupidity against him… no, I'll just beat crap out of him like every other dick I've met (a.k.a: the Heartless). I quickly duck under his swing and counter him with my own swing. I do the first hit on him and I didn't stop there. I quickly do a 3-hit combo and flung him towards the little guy,

"I thought you were going to make me kneel like the loser I am?" I taunted. But I quickly regretted it, as Seifer's own 3-hit combo hit me and flung me away. Man, he's a hard hitter. I quickly recover and rush towards him. I then start to hit him but he would block my every swing. Then I threw a curve ball and punched him in the face. This stunned him, giving me a good opening. I then start to wail on him with everything I've got. But he parries one of my strikes and strikes my right shoulder. Then he kicks my chest and hits the top of my head. This causes me to… kneel,

"Like I said, kneel loser." Seifer said smugly. I was rubbing my head but the fight isn't finished yet. I perform an uppercut with as much force as I could. I think I broke his nose because I saw blood on my hand. I snap out of being distracted and start hitting Seifer to a pulp with the Struggle Hammer. But he blocks another strike and knees me in the gut, but I counter and hit his face. Then I disarm him and steal his bat,

"Like I said before, idiot in the making!" I say as I swing both Struggle Weapons at him. He stumbles back but I cause even more damage by throwing his own Struggle Bat at him and then hitting him until I put all of my power into one more swing and flung him back, defeated! "Hah, don't mess with me, asshole." I yell as I throw the Struggle Hammer away, seeing that I won't need it anymore.

(End Song)

"Uh, Seifer wasn't feeling too well, ya know?" the Jersey Shore guy said,

"Sick!" the purple haired girl stepped in,

"For the love of god, SHUT UP! Seriously, I've only heard you like 2 times from each of you and I already want to choke both of you! So my reply to your stupid freaking attempts to say your precious leader doesn't suck is 'WHAT-FREAKING-EVER YOU BEILIVE, COCKBITES'!" Okay, that's out of my system! Damn it, that stupid fight lasted longer than it should've had. I'm running out of time, "Just don't bother me anymore." Why am I so angry? I don't know. Though, why do I have the feeling that I saw someone familiar back at the show? I suddenly get snapped out of my thoughts when I hear someone yell,

"Isn't this romantic?!" Before I hear a pained grunt. I turn around and see a guy with blond hair and army colours behind me, in a pose that looked like he hit someone with the Struggle Bat he had. I look and see Seifer knocked out cold, with my Struggle Hammer near him. I was right; he really doesn't like losing,

"Uh, thanks for the save." I thanked the guy as his two friends showed up. One was a bit tubby and one was a girl, "I really didn't see that coming."

"Don't worry." Then he stares at me. Then I realised he was staring at my Keyblade, "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you know a girl named Blizzard?" WHAT?!

"Wait, she's here?! Where is she? Is she hurt? Did she say anything about me?" I rapidly say, hopeful,

"Let's see; yes, we don't know, no and we don't even know who you are." The girl replied,

"Okay. Hey, what's up with Beanie McJerk and his only two Twitter Followers? They call themselves a Disciplinary Committee. Great job they've been doing, by the way."

"Oh, that's Seifer, Rai and Fuu. Though, ViVi should be here." The big-boned kid said. I take a quick look around and see that he was nowhere to be seen. Or was it a she? You know, I can't see under all that clothing. And the voice is really confusing (AN: Yes, I don't know what gender ViVi is. I'm serious),

"Okay, now you have to answer my question. Who are you and how do you know Bliz?"

(One explanation later) (AN: Too lazy)

"Okay. So Hayner, can you tell me any other places in this town? I've only explored Market Street and Tram Commons so far."

"There's always Sunset Hill. You should check it out. Really romantic there. You can either take the train there or the tunnels. It's better if you take the tunnels. The trains are out early today." Olette said. Sunset Hill, huh? Maybe I should take Blizzard there once all of this is over… no. She's just a friend I've officially met only a week or 2 ago. And like she believes the 'love at sight' thing. She's too smart for that. I shake off the thought and say good-bye to the gang (Not the worst committee ever. Of all time) and go to the back alley and towards the tunnel.

Maybe this time I won't get screwed over.

Save Game… Quit!

Chapter done. School finished for the week. CUE DANCE PARTY!

Bliz: Oh yeah! Stereo, ON!

(Plays 'I Just Had Sex' by Akon)

What…

Bliz: The…

Ig: Hell?

Bliz: ***Looks towards Uknown***

Hey, don't look at me! I was writing the chapter the whole time! I think Ig chose the mu-

Ig: Shut up!

Bliz: Igneous Pyrus…

Ig: Y-Yeah?

Bliz: I'm going to castrate you PREVERTED PIECE OF-

-Technical Difficulties!-

Oh crap! Uh… well people, I have to sort this out later…

Bliz: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, IG!

Ig: Holy hell! IS THAT THE X-BLADE?!

Or soon. Soon is good. Anyway, next up is Blizzard's chapter and it's going to be the final chapter for her side of Twilight Town. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles!

Bliz: Blizzarda!

Ig: Crap! WHY DO I HAVE THE FAIRY HARP KEYBLADE!?

Okay, now. I should help Igneous now. Well, see you next chapter!

UknownHero signing off, my friends! ***Thud*** So lucky that I installed bullet-proof glass.


	24. Chapter 22: Failing Epically

Hey, UknownHero here!

Bliz: And Blizzard!

And welcome to the Kingdom Hearts Chroni-wait, hold up. Stop the intro. Where's Igneous? It's his turn to do the disclaimers.

Bliz: Oh, you know. He had 'errands' to do.

'Errands'? ***Sigh*** don't tell me you sent him to the hospital to get his manhood reattached after he played 'I Just Had Sex' last chapter?

Bliz: Oh, I would never do that.

***Bang*** Okay, what was that?

Bliz: Ghosts. Very stupid, perverted ghosts.

Okay… Well, go check upon that while I write up this chapter.

Bliz: My pleasure. Oh, and Ig left this. ***Pulls out a voice recorder***

Ig (Voice Recording): U-UknownHero d-doesn't own Kingdom H-Hearts. If he did, I wouldn't have to fight with a Fairy Harp!

Bliz (Voice Recording): Quiet you!

Ig: (VR): Ow! Uknown, I'm downstairs on the 15th floor and tied u-

Bliz: That's enough of that! START THE CHAPTER!

Why did I make her more violent outside of the chapters? Anyway, I decided to try and put this chapter out as early as I can so I can get this fic done quicker. I want to try and finish this by the end of the year or early next year so I can work on the Crossover arc of the series. I assume it's going to fun messing with Naruto and Grif.

Anyway…

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 22: Failing Epically

(Bliz's POV)

3 hours.

3 freaking hours to save Twilight Town.

And it's relying on a 14-year-old girl with a split personality and a Keyblade who has no clue where to start.

THANK YOU, FATE FOR BEING AN ASSHOLE!

***Sigh*** Alright Bliz. You can do this. 3 hours is still a lot of time. I'm at perfect health, my magic is full and I'm pretty much ready to take on any Heartless that want to kill me. Okay. I guess I can try and go up the clock tower to get a better view of the place. I run towards the station and sneak past some security to get to the interior. I then look up and see stairs.

Several hundred flights of stairs.

The things I do for saving the worlds.

(Several flights of stairs later)

'C'mon, Blizzard! You've still got 50 floors left!' O.B encouraged, with no effect,

"Not… helping… O.B. ***Whew* **they would've… at least installed… an elevator." I say between breaths as I continue running up the ridiculous amount of stairs,

'It's not that hard.'

"You don't… really exist. You… don't have a… body. Let's see you… do it." God, I'm out of shape,

'Alright.'

"Wait, what?"

'I've been messing around with the Station of Awakening and found something.'

"What did you find?"

'Some unimportant information and memories as well as a… thing. I tested it out earlier while on your way here.' Then I got a memory flash.

(Flashback!)

Oh god, I'm so bored! Being on your butt for 2 days straight isn't going to be very fun. Then I felt my arm go numb,

"Oh come on." I mumble as I hit my arm, trying to regain feeling to it. Then I black out for 2 hours. When I woke up, I had a black eye.

Potion Time.

(End Flashback!)

"YOU GAVE ME THAT BLACK EYE?!"

'May… be.'

"O.B…"

'Okay, look. Let's make a bet.'

"Uh, don't you remember the last time some betted that involved me or Ig?"

'Yes, but it won't be dangerous. If I can go up the rest of the way without stopping, you have to go to a world of my choosing.'

"Okay… and if I win… you have to give me the best dream ever. Of all time."

'Dream?'

"Well, most of the time I've only dreamt about Heartless and the Keyblade for the last 9 years. I want a normal dream. A simple, normal dream."

'Okay. Just say these words and I'll take over your body.' I suddenly get a rush of information in the back of my brain. Whoa, that kinda felt… good,

"Lux enim mundi non est paratus quod ut numquam lucet et tenebrae eam non obscurat. Memento chaos, sed in memoria non est pax (AN: Thank you, Google Translate)." Well, I feel woozy. ***Groan*** I think I'm going to sle-

(O.B's POV)

Woo! It feels good to have control again of Bliz's body. Okay, now I don't have to do a chant in Bliz's head ever again. And I'm lucky that I'm using Blizzard's stamina. It's mind over matter and my mind does not synch up with Bliz's body properly yet. I have to win the bet in order to get Blizzard to the next world in the list. Okay, I only have 2 and a half hours left to climb up 50 flights of stairs.

I'm so going to win this bet.

(Several flights of stairs later) (Bliz's POV)

***Groan*** what happened? All I remember is that I let O.B take over my body for a bet… I'm definitely never going to let her do that again. Okay… let's see where I am. I see that there was a door in front of me so I opened it. I see that it was close to night. Wait, NIGHT? Isn't the sun supposed to be a timer?! Oh crap!

"O.B! We've got a problem! How long was I out?" I asked her. There was a tired reply,

'2 hours.' Balls. Great, I have half an hour to save Twilight Town. This day is getting better and better! I run around the corner and see the sun halfway down as the sky starts to reveal a starless sky. Crap. I knew I'd screw up sooner or later, but not this early! I just sat down and pulled my knees to my head. I felt like… I failed. I failed everyone. The world is going to be destroyed in thirty minutes and many people will die. All because it was my fault. I'm just some kid who probably been at the right place at the right time. Now, I wish I stayed at the main island. No, no! I can't give up now! It's my destiny! My life! And I won't let anything kill my hope.

I won't let anyone get in my way.

"Come on!" I yell out as I stand up, "I won't let any Heartless destroy this world! So come on! Give me everything you've got!" As I yell, I see Shadows starting to appear on the ground, "I don't care anymore! If you want my heart! Take it over my dead body! But I won't let anything take this world's heart!"

Then suddenly, I let out a burst of light and cause most of the Shadows to disappear. I then jump down (and summon my Keyblade Glider to slow down my descent) and get out my Keyblade and go into my battle stance as more Shadows and even a few Mega Shadows appear. I take deep breath before summoning some Blizzard aura into my Keyblade, "Don't hold back."

(Cue Desire For All That Is Lost)

They all lunge at me but I quickly jump over them slam my Keyblade to the ground; creating a small shockwave that froze all the Shadows. I then back flip onto a Mega Shadows back and whack it over the head. I jump off it's back and hit it like it was a baseball and flung it towards the other Mega Shadows. They sink into the ground, dodging the oncoming Mega Shadow, and they try to claw but I block their strikes. I then do a 360 spin to get them away from me. Then I see 2 Large Bodies enter the fray and the Shadows starting to thaw out. I throw my Keyblade at the horde and casted Thunder. This paralysed the Shadows but not the Large Bodies.

They both charge at me, belly-first but I block both of them and send them into the air. While they were in the air, a few Shadows attacked me. I took a bit of damage but nothing too serious. I quickly eliminate the ones who hit me, only to get crushed by a Large Body that I forgot I flung into the air. It made a me-shaped crater but I recover and drink a Potion. I can't waste magic on Cure. Not yet at least. I duck and see a new Heartless that tried to attack me. It was a… gumball machine? Okay… these things are creative. I try to attack the new Heartless but it dodged and fired gumballs at my forehead. Okay, this thing is going to be annoying. I jump over it and grab it from behind. Then I stuck my hand into it and grabbed something. I hope it's the thing that keeps it alive. I pull it out and I see munny spill out. Now I know what to call this Heartless. Either Gumball Vendor or Gummy Vendor. Something with 'Vendor' in it. Wait, can't think about it now. 25 minutes left. I quickly throw the Gummy Vendor away and took the munny it dropped. Okay, I'm rich. Now to deal with the rest.

I quickly kill the Mega Shadows and all the regular ones. I block a Large Body charge and jump up and stab it's head, quickly eliminating it. It's friend tried to get it's revenge but I dived under it and destroyed it. Okay, that was the last of them.

(End Song)

Grrr! The damn sun is still setting and I only have 15 minutes left. But I guess I should be proud of myself. I just took down about 20 to 30 Heartless in 15 minutes. Then I felt really cold. I look down and see a black and purple portal appear on the ground. I see Shadows starting to appear from the portal. Great, even more Heartless. Then I see large, yellow eyes. Hey, wasn't that from a dream? Then I see a head starting to emerge from the portal. A few seconds later, I see the full thing.

And, goddamn, it was big.

It had tentacles for hair. HAIR! It had muscles, torn wings, big arms, legs that are tiny compared to everything else and a big, fat gaping hole in it's stomach that was shaped like a heart. But what made it creepy was the shape of it's eyes. It's haunting!

'So, what do you want to call this one?' O.B asked,

"D-Darkside." I don't know why, it just came to me. I was scared. This thing was even bigger than the Guard Armour! And don't remind how that came out, O.B! Okay… 15 minutes to fight Shadows and a Darkside before everything goes to crap, "Eat my light, asshole!"

(Cue Vim and Vigour)

-Blizzard vs Darkside-

Okay, let's do this! I quickly kill every Shadow around me. I need to focus on the boss and all the Shadows are just distractions. I jump back as I see the Darkside trying to slam me to the ground. It looks like it stuck it's hand into the ground. Perfect time to attack. I hack away at the hand because it was the nearest thing to me. As I was doing that I listened to O.B,

'Okay, Blizzard. I messed with your mind a bit and made you able to use Scan early. You'll be able to track how much health an enemy has. That way, you'll be able to see if you're damaging it.'

"'Early'?"

'Keyblade wielders learn it naturally with enough training. It's one of the powers it gives you.'

"Okay, thanks O.B." I say in my mind before yelling out, "Scan!" I suddenly feel a rush of information cram itself into my head. Oh man, that gave me a headache,

'You'll get used to it. It happens all the time.'

"How would you know? Does the Keyblade talk to you or something?" She stays quiet for a few seconds before saying,

'Yes. The Keyblade talks to me. Oh, and WATCH YOUR LEFT!'

"Huh? Oh crap!" I yell as I dodge roll out of the way of a punch. Then the Darkside smashed it's hand into the ground and created a dark void, which summoned Shadows. I just ignored them and ran up it's arm to go for the head. When I reach the shoulder, I jump up slash it's face. You know that sudden rush of information I had earlier? Well, it somehow gave me an enemy health bar in the corner of my eye. It was like I had a Heads-Up Display in a video game! Wait, don't focus on that now. Must kill giant Heartless in, what the-? I even have a TIMER?! Wow, Scan is really useful. Anyway, I have 10 minutes left to kill this thing. It looks like it receives double damage if I hit the head, so I should probably focus on it while dealing damage to it's hands to kill it quicker. I land back onto the ground, Shadows swarm me. I quickly cast Thunder and knock them away. Before I could go and deal with the Shadows, I get grabbed by Darkside. And crushes me. I could hear my bones crack before I got thrown into the air. Then as I fall, it creates a ball of darkness, ready to blast me out of this world. I quickly recover my Keyblade and prepared myself. Then I get a stupid idea,

"Break Raid!" I yell as I throw my Keyblade at the ball of darkness. That caused it to explode and got me to black out while in midair. I then wake up as I painfully hit the ground. Oh god, I think I broke my back. I quickly take a Potion before pulling out my Keyblade from the ground and hack away at the Darkside's head (AN: Yes, I ripped off the Reaction Command sequence from the Twilight Thorn from KH2, but it kinda fits it. Right?). When it woke up, I may have panicked a bit and grabbed one of it's hair tentacles as it got up. When it saw me hanging on, it tried flicking it's head around. While that was happening, I was blasting it with every spell I knew while trying not to vomit. Then it tried to fling me upwards but I get go at the last second so I would drop to the ground,

"Okay, I'm never going to do that again." I mumble as I staggered around a bit before settling back into my battle stance. The Darkside punched the ground, but I jumped over the shockwave and hit it's hand. Okay, it has about a quarter of it's health left and I still have… frik! 5 minutes! I need to kill it now! I quickly blast Blizzarda into it's eyes while I grabbed onto one of it's arms. As it tries to claw the ice off it, I quickly grab a tentacle and climbed up it to get to the top of it's head, "I hope you GO TO HELL!" I yelled as I stabbed Frozen Dreams hilt deep into it's skull (assuming it had a skull), 5 times. Then with one last light-charged stab, I killed it. It started to fall face first but I quickly jumped off it's head before it hit the ground,

'Well, that wasn't so hard, right?'

"Shut up, O.B."

(End Song)

I check my mind-timer and see how much time I have.

3 minutes.

3 freaking minutes to save Twilight Town.

And I still have no clue how to save a world. I guess I should call this an epic fail on my part. It's not like the answer is going to fall out of the sk-***THUD***

Save Game… Quit!

Well, that was it. I'll see you next cha- ***Door Slam***

Ig: Blizzard… is… sadistic ***faint***

Okay… well, find out next chapter about what will happen to Twilight Town. What happened to Blizzard? Where's Igneous (not the one unconscious on the floor, bleeding) and will they save Twilight Town in time? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE KINGDOM HEARTS CHRONICLES! AND I'M NOT TYPING LIKE THIS BECAUSE I ACCIDENTLY HIT CAPS LOCK!

(And cue shameless advertising music)

Oh, and check out my new fic, ReBirth by Sleep. I'll update it… when I feel like it. Okay… I'll probably put it up for adoption 3 or 4 chapters in. Anyway, I have to go now. I have to give Igneous a blood transfusion and lock Blizzard in a closet.

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	25. Chapter 23: The Keyhole!

Hey, UknowHero here!

Bliz: And Blizzard.

Oh, c'mon! At least be enthusiastic about another chapter being put up.

Bliz: Well, I can't since you LOCKED ME IN A CLOSET FOR 3 DAYS WITHOUT A FLASHLIGHT!

Oh, right. I forgot. You're afraid of the dark…

Bliz: I don't want to talk about it. Too haunting.

Well, okay… welcome to another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles, where a girl who can freeze an entire room with a swing of a Keyblade is afraid of the dark, a boy who lived on an island his whole life can't swim for his life and an author who doesn't know what 'sadistic' means. Blizzard, DISCLAIMERS!

Bliz: Alright. UknownHero doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. If he did, KH3 would've been released a year ago, completely ignoring Final Fantasy 13's development process. Although, it is one of the reasons he's buying a PS4… okay, the main reason.

So…

Load Game… Start!

World Finale-Chapter 23: The Keyhole!

(Ig's POV)

(30 minutes earlier)

"Well that was eventful." I grumble as I step off the train. Sunset Hill was a waste of time. Well, maybe some planning and possible kidnapping but that was about it.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

That didn't sound creepy, did it? Damn, I'm the worst romantic ever. Of all time. N-Not like I was going to ask Blizzard out or something! This is why I never got a girlfriend back at the island. I just sighed and sat down on a near-by bench. It's going to be night soon and I still have no clue how to save worlds. This is getting more depressing the more I think about it. Who in hell would give a kid a weapon and say, 'Hello random kid, I know you don't have any combat experience, you aren't physically that fit or have a decent amount of friends but right now, you have to save everyone before they all die a horrible death or turn into monsters who will most likely kill you and everyone you care about. Oh wait, sorry. I forgot you don't have a home anymore and 98% of everyone you love is gone. But don't worry, But at least you still have your innocence and youth.' Yep, as innocent as being trained by some of the deadliest people on the planet and a wizard and being pretty sure you can kill someone without any remorse if I'm that violent. And as youthful as an old man getting his ass kicked by a giant hulking mass of darkness and metal that can also shoot LASERS!

GIANT!

FREAKING!

LASERS!

I know I sound whiney at this point, but come on! I'm only 14. I just… don't want anyone to go through what I'm going through right now. I just sighed and rubbed my forehead. I'm even starting to question myself. Am I supposed to be Keyblade Wielder? What if I was just a courier? Just chosen to deliver the Keyblade to someone more deserving? Hell, I'd give it to a mouse and it would kick more ass than me. I just shook off all those thoughts and tried to think of the positives. At least there were Heartless in the tunnels to help me train a bit. I learned something called Scan, allowing me to see how much health an enemy has, so I feel like I'm in a video game. Um… I figured out how to create auras around my Keyblade. Uh… okay, I'm officially out of positives.

First chapter of the life of Igneous Pyrus: How he failed to figure out what the hell was happening most of the time.

Then I see 3 pairs of feet in front of me. I look up and see Hayner, Pence and Olette, "Uh, hey guys!" I say with fake smile. They didn't buy it,

"Igneous, what's wrong?" Olette asked with concern in her voice,

"Well… I'm frustrated! I can't think of any way to save this world!" I say with a raised voice,

"Well, don't be frustrated. Just because-wait. Did you say 'this world'? As in, there are more than one?" Pence said.

…

…

…

…

F**k. I blew it, didn't I? If Soul were here, he would slap the back of my head for the rest of the day calling me, 'Worst. Secret. Keeper. Ever. Of all time.' I just sighed and saw the ice cream they had. It looks like they had an extra, "Hey, what's with the extra?" I say, trying to change the subject. The gang gave a look at each other before Hayner said,

"Well, we were going to give it to you for clearing the tunnels out and making them safe to travel through…" Yes… "But since you're keeping a secret, we may as well give it to someone else." Oh god,

"Fine, I'll tell you, just somewhere private. I don't want word getting out about this." Okay, I gave in because of ice cream, but c'mon. It's Sea-Salt. How can I turn down Sea-Salt? They decided to take me up to the clock tower. Since Hayner's mum is a ticket lady, she let us go into the inner workings of the clock tower. As we waited for the elevator (I mean, who's dumb enough to take the stairs. It's like, 60-70 stories high!), I was thinking about how much I screwed up. The first rule we got while me and Bliz were preparing to leave Traverse Town was 'Whatever you do, NEVER TELL YOU'RE FROM ANOTHER WORLD!' It wasn't exactly what Leon said, but it's close.

(5 minutes later)

"Here." Hayner said as he gave me the ice cream,

"Thanks." I say as I take the thing. As we were eating ice cream, I just stared at the setting sun. A really low sun. Okay, last time I checked, it was 4pm! And I checked it while I was on the train! Okay, it's either the time zone or something is seriously wrong,

"Okay, tell us, where are you really from?" Pence asked,

***Sigh*** "A place called Destiny Island." I replied,

"I've never heard of that place before." Olette said,

"Well, you shouldn't have. It's… a completely different world. I'm basically an alien, I guess. I'm from another world. I'm not very good at explaining but that's basically it." They all stay quiet before Olette said something,

"How did you get here?"

"Well, it all started a couple of weeks ago…"

(A quick 5 minute explination later)

"…and that's how I got here." Hayner then breathes out,

"Wow… I know all the stars been going out but entire worlds? That's just crazy. I'm sorry you & Blizzard lost your home world."

"Oh, c'mon Hayner. I've gotten beaten up by the largest monsters known to man, killed them and kicked Death in the balls saying, 'You'll never take me alive!'. When you've doing that for a few weeks, you kinda put in into the back of your mind. Sure, I would like to restore Destiny but right now I have to stop the worlds from suffering the same fate. And right now, your world is one of them."

"Yeah, but aren't you worried about your friends and family?" Pence asked,

"Family, yeah. Friends, apart from you guys, Soul and Blizzard, I don't really have to worry about it." I say while looking down at my feet, "I'll eventually see them again." Then I close my eyes, "I am the Knight of Darkness and she's the Angel of Light. When I'm lost, she's there to shine the way. When the darkness starts to close in, I'll be there to protect from what lies in the shadows. And when we're together, we won't let each other go."

"Where did that come from?" Pence said after a slience,

"So… you're thinking about a girl? Possibly a certain ice princess?" Hayner teased,

"I am not!" I say quickly,

"Well, maybe I should find Blizzard and tell her about 'the girl you met literally in your dreams'."

"Why do people want to screw with my life?" I say as I sweatdropped, which caused them all to laugh. I started laughing with them as well before I decided to leave. Not even a few steps away, Olette screams.

You have GOT to be kidding me.

I pull out my Keyblade and go back. Then I see this giant Heartless with red and black heads stacked on top of each other, flimsy, jagged arms that look like they were made out of paper and holding flaming batons. Oh, and it had Olette tucked under it's arm. Yep. Hayner and Pence were too scared to even walk a foot because the stupid Heartless floating! Then I notice hexagons underneath it's feet.

Okay. Time to be a hero.

Again.

"Hey, let go of her!" I yell as I jump off the clock tower and land on the invisible floor, "It's me you want! Let her go and I'll give you my heart!" It looked a bit sceptical, looking back and forth between me and Olette. Then it throws her at me. I caught her, don't worry. But my ribs though will, "You okay?" I asked as I picked her up bridal style,

"Yeah." She said. I quickly run up to Hayner and Pence put her on the clock tower,

"Get out of here now! I'll deal with this thing, just stay inside and don't let anyone else go out." I ordered,

"Alright. Good luck, Ig." Pence said as he ran inside, as well as the others,

"I don't need luck." I say as I turn around and face the 'Trickmaster' (named just now), "I think I need a bigger Keyblade." Then the Trickmaster roared as I settled into my battle stance,

"Or a Keyblade-launching rocket launcher."

(Cue Race Around the World from Castle Crashers)

-Igneous vs Trickmaster-

There was one thought that was going through my mind right now.

This is going to suck.

Now that I was thinking about it, I'm going against a Heartless that has flaming batons. And all the attack magic I know is Thunder, which won't help, and Fire, which is basically useless or (worst case scenario) it heals it. I have to go for physical attacks and maybe a few Strike Raids thrown in there. Maybe if I time it right, I can probably disarm it or even use it against it. I've noticed that I tend to use their weapons against them lately so I might include it into my offensive style. Maybe I could-OH CRAP!

I dive out of the way of an oncoming flaming baton and started dashing towards Trickmaster. I jump up and tried to slash one of it's many faces but got knocked to the clock. I decided to improvise and grab one of the clock hands. Which turned out to be the one that counts seconds. When it reached the top, I jump off it and looked for a target. Then I see the Heartless symbol on the top of it's head. I quickly went into a dive and pointed my Keyblade to it's head. I quickly turn one Scan to see how much damage this strategy does, in case I need to do it again. When I stab it in the head, it yelled in pain. Deciding not to have my ear drums destroyed, I jump off, only to almost get blindsided by s flaming baton. I blocked it just in time with my Keyblade, only see another one coming for me! I quickly use my foot to stop the other one from damaging me any further. I then push the one being held back by my Keyblade and used my Keyblade to slash it's face while grabbing a flaming baton and used it to deal even more damage and fling it back. I put my Keyblade on my back and looked at the surprisingly light baton,

"Well… this is unrealistic." I thought out loud before going into a battle stance (AN: Sora's battle stance), "Then again, I do shoot fire out of my hands."

I run towards the Trickmaster, flaming bat first. I try to hit it where the Heartless symbol was like last time but it blocked me and pushed me back. I quickly throw the baton at it while I was in the air, which hits it in the face, "Hah! Eat that, asshole!" I yelled as I landed back onto the transparent ground and got out my Keyblade. As the Trickmaster picked it's baton up, I ran up and stabbed it in the Heartless symbol. But before I could pull out my Keyblade, Trickmaster flung it's head back and knocked me away by hitting me with the guard part of my Keyblade. Though I quickly recovered, it left me a bit dazed, making me wide open for attacks. Then I felt my bones getting crushed.

God damn it.

Almost every bone was getting crushed except for my arms. As I got lifted into the air, I tried to use my free hand to grab my Keyblade, as it pulled me into one of it's many faces.

C'mon, a couple more centimetres…

Then the Trickmaster touched my chest. I felt cold for a few seconds before feeling a lot of pain course through my body. It felt like I was having a heart attack. It was getting too much. I felt like something was trying to burst out of my chest, and it was almost there,

"AHH!" I couldn't hold it any longer and let it loose. Suddenly, a dark energy burst out of me. I felt really powerful, but I felt it trying to sneak into my heart. I tried to resist it but it was kinda tempting to let it. But somehow I knew it was like selling my soul (or in this case heart) so I resisted it. Then my arms moved.

Problem is that I didn't do it.

I broke out of the Trickmaster's hold and grabbed my Keyblade. Okay, that's useful but it would've been better if I HAD CONTROL! My body back flipped away from Trickmaster and prepared to charge at it with my Keyblade in my right hand a black fire ball in my left. Then I ran at it and fired the dark fireball at it, stunning it as well as hurting it a lot. Then I jumped up and slashed down, hitting every face it had. Holy crap! I checked how much damage it took with Scan and it had one hit left! I started to panic as I started to feel sleepy. C'mon, think of something, you idiot! A plan, a strategy, Blizzard, anything! Wait, I felt a little bit more awake when I thought of Blizzard. I quickly drawed on every memory I had of Blizzard until I finally got control, which was easy and quick. Cliché but effective.

I quickly dashed up and slashed one of it's faces, killing it. After it died and it's heart went to the sky to who knows where, the invisible ground decided to shatter.

"Oh crap!"

(End Song)

***THUD***

Oh god, my back! I think I landed on something. I opened my eyes and stared into icy blue ones.

Double crap!

"Uh… well this is,"

"Awkward?" I finished Blizzard's sentence,

"Yep. Um, can you get off me?" I quickly looked down and saw that we were in a position that I was saving for the dating part of my life,

"S-Sorry." I quickly say as I get off her and help her up,

"It's okay. Maybe a rib or two." She says as she rubs her collar bone. Then she looks past me and sighs,

"What's wrong?"

"2 minutes left."

"For what?"

"Until it becomes Destiny Island all over again." My eyes widened at that,

"WHAT?! Is there anyway to save it?"

"Well, all I could find out was to look for giant, glowing hole or shape."

"Like that?" I say as I pointed up towards the middle of the clock where a glowing Keyhole appeared. It had some dark energy surrounding it. Then I saw our Keyblades getting summoned back into our hands before they pulled and forced us to point the tips at the direction of the Keyhole. Then a beam of light shot out of both of them and hit the Keyhole, making it give out a somehow satisfying click, like we locked something, "Okay, what was that?" I asked before turning around and see the sun come up to where it was supposed to be at that time,

"I guess we saved the world." Bliz says as she looks at the sunset,

"Well, saving the world is easier said than done. But at least we didn't screw up badly."

"Hey Ig, are you going to another world soon?" Balls. I turn around and see Hayner and the gang there. God damn it, thank you Pence for reminding me that I blew the universe's greatest secret!

"Ig… what did you say?" Bliz said in a creepily sweet tone,

"Uh… gottogoguysseeyawhenI'mdoneandnothavingmylifethrea tenedbyagirl!" I quickly say as I transform my Keyblade into the Glider and got the hell away from that situation. I could hear Blizzard yelling at me to come back but like hell I would. As I was exiting the atmosphere, I started thinking about what happened during the fight with Trickmaster. How I lost control out of nowhere.

I just hope I don't lose control again.

Save Game… Quit!

Whew, that was one tough chapter to do. Originally, Igneous and Blizzard didn't meet up until the next world but there was a big plot hole there as well as a confusing one so I wrote it up like it is now.

Ig: So, Uknown, what's our next world?

I'll give you a hint. YOU WILL DIE!

Bliz: That's encouraging. Thanks for hint (asshole).

That's it, back in the closet.

Bliz: Oh god, please no!

No wait, that's cruel.

Bliz: Oh thank god.

No, I want horrifying. Ig, prepare the safe.

Ig: Got it, boss. Come with me, Bliz.

Bliz: Hey, let go of me! Don't touch me there! Please, don't put me in-

And with that out of the way, onto the next world! Which one will it be? Find out next chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	26. Chapter 23-5: Not a Chapter The AN Note

Ig: Hey, Igneous here and UknownHero is not here right now. He's currently taking a break from FanFiction. You know, for homework, family...

GOD DAMN IT! SCREW YOU, TROLL!

Bliz: He's playing Dragon's Dogma.

Ig: Yeah... so he's actually been thinking about somethings and realized this. And I quote; "The 4th world sucks. It has no significant growth of the characters apart from some new moves. But I'm stuck between scraping the 4th world entirely and get to the end quicker, making up a new world or keeping it." So he decided to put up a poll. The choices are:

Scraping it: This will make the fic at least 10 to 12 chapters shorter but it feels wrong, since he's worked on that world section for a month and it would feel like a waste of time.

Remaking it: He has another world in mind but he might ask for suggestions for other people (a.k.a you).

Keeping it: The easiest option. Even though he doesn't like writing it (and it kinda strays from what he originally intended), and he hasn't watched it in a very long time, there might be some difficulties writing it up.

Bliz: The poll will last until we get there, so at the end of the 3rd world. So put your votes in, the future of this fic is in your hands!

Ig&Bliz: Igneous & Blizzard signing off, our friends!


	27. Chapter 24: Shibuya, prepare for J-pop

Hey, UknownHero here and-wait hold on, checking my email. Okay… let's see… hey, I got more favourites and follows from both KHC and Rebirth. Hell, I even got a new review.

Ig: Cool. Check who it is.

Okay, okay. Calm down. Let's see. It's…

Ig & Bliz: Yes…?

From…

Ig & Bliz: Yes…?!

The same person who did the first review!

Ig: …

Bliz: …

…

Ig: Uh… thank you, again?

Bliz: Yeah. Awesome. Great. Cool.

Uh… anyway, thanks for another review again Derpy and thanks for the suggestion. I will plan a couple worlds, but also leave suggestions for worlds any way you can. PM, reviews, I don't care, just get in touch with me somehow. The worlds I'm considering are:

Chicken Little (Forgot the name of the town)

Kuz-topia (Made it up. Still a name in the works. Based on the Emperor's New Groove)

That's pretty much it. Leave suggestions for a world and it might be the world I choose. Anyway, time to start another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles. Igneous, DISCLAIMERS!

Ig: Okay, UknownHero doesn't own KH, so don't complain to him because Kingdom Hearts now has TIME-FREAKING-TRAVEL in it!

Get ready Igneous and Blizzard, because this world is called…

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 24: Shibuya, prepare for J-pop!

(Bliz's POV)

"Oh my God…"

'You can say that again.'

"Well, it hasn't been said enough. Look at this, it's-it's,"

'Overwhelming?'

"Yep, that's the word. Thanks O.B."

'Well, I know you can't think after you watched… that.' Yeah, my mind was pretty blank after I watched that stupid J-pop music video from a window in a CD shop. Music was good; video was total mind fudge. I just walked away slowly from the store window and walked to Scrambles Crossing, where I first landed in Shibuya. Now, for someone who grew up on an island, which only has computers, movies, video games and Youtube as your only link to the modern world, imagine my reaction when I saw the big TV on the building.

I had a mini heart attack.

And fainted a little bit.

Anyway, after recovering, I went around and checked the place out. I got a lot of information while I was walking around. I even found out about a really creepy but awesome trick called the Reaper's Game. I dug out of my pocket the paper thing needed and pulled out a coin I found on the ground. I thought about Igneous and how he blew the secret about other worlds. I was angry at him but some explanation from Hayner made me calm down. Then I thought about my mistakes. Twilight Town was almost destroyed because of us. We were lucky to find the Keyhole in time, but I felt like we won't get lucky this time. So I decided to do something stupid,

"Reaper, Creeper, Reaper, Creeper, if you know where the Keyhole is, go to white." I say as I put the coin onto the paper. Then it started moving slowly towards red. I sighed as the coin finally went to red. Well, at least it works, "Okay, let's do something different. Reaper, Creeper, Reaper, Creeper, if you can help me find out where the Keyhole is, go to white." I waited again and saw it go to red again, "Grrr. Fine, you know what, if you know where my friend, Igneous Pyrus, is go to white and somehow send me there!" I knew I was going crazy, but it was worth a shot. There was a pause. Huh? It should've started moving by now. I felt a little tired so I wanted to make this quick, find a hotel and sleep. Then I see it start moving. I closed my eyes and opened them a few seconds later and saw where it landed.

White.

'Oh no. It's time.'

"What? What's time? And Ig is here?"

'Uh…nothing Bliz. Just uh… go to the one-oh-four shop and get something to eat. You haven't eaten in… 3 days." That's when my stomach growled. Really loudly,

"Fine, I'll get something to eat, but this conversation isn't over." I say as I start walking to 104, "You've been acting really strangely ever since the island got destroyed, did the Keyblade do something to me and made you messed up?"

'N-No. I'm okay. I'm still your other personality and trusted inner self.' O.B said a bit too quickly,

"Yep, my perverted inner self." I muttered as I go into the mall,

'I'M NOT A PERVERT!'

"You keep saying that, O.B and I'll eventually believe you. WHEN I'M DEAD!"

'Yeah… when you're dead. Not happening anytime soon.' Okay… why do I feel stupid right now? And I should be watching some more J-pop for revenge? I just shook off the thought and went to McDonald's. No wait, maybe KFC. Uh… this might take a while.

(2 hours later)

Whew, I really needed that burger. Okay, time to kill some Heartless to burn off some of the fat and… wait. My eyes widened when I stepped out of the mall and saw something and everything started to slow down.

You see, I see this pale girl in what looked like a school uniform dress, round glasses and holding what looked like a cat. Or maybe a pig? I'm not sure but the important thing that she was sad because of some reason, that means she wasn't looking while she was going as she crossed the road. Also, she wasn't seeing the car coming for her. Oh crap!

"HEY! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled as I ran to push the girl away. I push through the crowd and jumped as soon as I got to the curb. Then everything went black and white.

(Unknown time later)

***Groan*** They make really hard grounds. I slowly open my eyes and turned to my side. Then my eyes widened.

Next to me was the girl I was trying to save. Dead in a pool of blood.

I couldn't think, I couldn't even breath. Actually… I think I really can't breath. I try to breath but I couldn't feel a lung not inflate. Then I realised one more thing.

I think a rib punctured a one of my lungs.

I look down and see that I was heavily bleeding and I had glass sticking out of me and I felt cold,

"O-O.B, what's happening? Please, don't tell me I'm going to die."

'Blizzard… I'm sorry, but…'

"Please… no…"

'It's too late. You punctured your lungs and you're heavily bleeding. Even if any medics get to you…'

"P-Please…"

'Blizzard.' I shut her off as I felt myself fade away. I started feeling weaker by the second. All I could do was think about everything I haven't done yet. As I slowly closed my eyes, I used my last breath to say something,

"Igneous… if you're there… I love you…"

Save Game… Quit!

That's it. Fics done. Over. Blizzard died. Game Over, man. Game Over.

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	28. Chapter 25: Wake up and smell the ashes

Hey, UknownHero here!

Bliz: …

Blizzard…

Bliz: …

Hey, I'm sorry I killed you off last chapter; it's part of the story.

Bliz: …

Just say something.

Bliz: …I hate you.

I know do…

Bliz: Just don't do it again.

Fine, it won't happen again… to you at least. Anyway, I'm currently working on the next chapter of ReBirth, but I'm not very motivated to write the rest of the chapter. It was practically a plot bunny I had in my head that I had no intention of actually doing. I might put up the next chapter and put it up for adoption soon, then after this fic is done, I'll move onto another one I have in mind that I'm at least interested in doing. Okay, with that out of the way, Blizzard, DISCLAIMERS!

Bliz: …

***Sigh*** I'll give you a vacation…

Bliz: UknownHero doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You. Only the words he writes and the OCs he creates. Everything else is Square Enix's problem. Bye! ***Dashes out door***

Oh thank god she's gone. If I didn't, it might be really awkward to bring this person out. Oh, and if you're concerned on how do I fit KHC with the canon if the people from TWEWY are there during the setting of KH1, two words.

TIME TRAVEL.

So…

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 25: Wake up and smell the ashes

(Ig's POV)

***Groan*** What the hell happened? All I remember was landing in Shibuya, fighting some Heartless and then… blank. I slowly open my eyes and see that I'm in the middle of a really bus street. People were doing their own thing, going to work, shopping and stuff like that, and just ignoring the people around them. I was one of them. Okay, Ig. You're somewhere in a city that you've only seen in video games, and you're freaking out. But calm down and find out as much information as possible. I take a deep breath and started walking up to a man in a business suit, talking into his iPhone,

"Um… excuse me but I'm lost and I can't find my friends. Do you know where I am?" I asked while pulling an innocent act. Okay, sure. I'm a 14 year old boy acting like I should stop doing that when I'm 10 but I could do that or (if the guy is a dick) kick him in the balls and proceed to interrogate him with Fire and Keyblades. It's what I could only think of now. But it looked like it didn't listen so I said before except louder. Still didn't respond even when he put his phone into his pocket.

"Hey, I'm sorry but-what the hell?" I say that last part in disbelief as my hand passed through his shoulder. Then he walked straight into me and I went straight through, like I was a ghost or something. What the hell happened to me? I decided to look for some answers so I ran towards a building that had the numbers 104 on it. Then some Shadow Heartless appeared from the ground. But they looked weird. Their legs looked like it was ripped straight off graffiti (AN: Or picture a cross between the frog things from TWEWY and a Shadow Heartless), "Oh come on! Leave me alone for once!" I complain to them, but likewise, they don't respond.

"Alright, fine. Your funeral!" I yell as I pull out my Keybla-wait. I look behind me and see it's not there…

Oh balls.

"Heh heh heh, when I said your funeral, I meant a shrine in your hon-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I yelled out as I ran for my life. It would've been a problem if I was solid but I easily passed through everyone, which made him or her shiver when I did. Just as I was about to get to the 104 building, I hit an INVISIBLE WALL! "Oh c'mon! I've dealt with you in video games, but seriously? REAL LIFE?!" I yelled at the wall before I turned around and saw the Graffiti-Shadows starting to close in on me. I searched my pockets to find anything to use as a weapon. I was sure I put a stick in there while I was destroying Heartless in Twilight Town. Not sure why but not important right now. All I pulled out was a black iPhone (not sure how that got there but in the wise words of Soul: MINE NOW!), an empty Potion bottle that didn't go back to the Moogles and… a pin? It had the yin-yang symbol for the background and a crimson red Keyblade symbol in the middle, "If I die, I may as well go out stylish." I muttered as I put the pin on my jacket. Then in a burst of fire with added flecks of darkness, the Burning Soul Keyblade appeared in my hand. I didn't think about how it happened but I quickly went into my battle stance and destroyed every Shadow with one swipe. I didn't have time to celebrate when more Graffiti-Shadows appeared. I have a feeling this might take a llllllllllllllloooooooooooonnnnnnnnggggggg time.

(2 hours later)

I groaned as another wave of Graffiti-Shadows appeared, "FREAKING HELL! WHEN DO YOU START RUNNING OUT OF SHADOWS FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I yelled as I settled back into my battle stance. I learned that I could only swing my Keyblade 12 times before it vanishes, then I would wait for 30 seconds (like it was recharging) before it goes back into my hand. I just refocused on one of my opponents, quickly activated Scan and charged. Actually, more like lightly jogging with a sore leg and swinging lazily at them. God damn it, I was tired. But I kept going… and going… and-who am I kidding? I'M GOING TO DIE FROM EITHER EXHAUSTION OR SHADOWS! I admitted defeat as I put my Keyblade back to where it was supposed to be kneeled down to catch my breath and brace for the pain that was about to come. Then I see a flash of purple, all the Shadows were gone. I look up and see a guy, maybe 17, with orange hair, white shorts, a purple sleeveless shirt, a USB hanging around his neck and headphones, "Th-Thanks." I say as I slowly stand up,

"Whatever. But form a pact with me." The purple guy said,

"What? A pact? What, like a vi-"

"NOT LIKE THAT! I mean-just say yes!" the guy yelled at me,

"Fine. Yes, I accept!" I say in the same tone. Then light beams and special effects hit us and before I knew it, I was back at Scrambles Crossing, "Okay, what was that?"

"We formed a pact. We'll be safe from the Noise now." The guy replied,

"Noise? Is that what you call them here? I call them Heartless. Has a ring to it."

"I've never seen these types of Noise before, though…"

"Hey, same with me. They don't look like a Shadow."

"Do you think the Reapers might be cross breeding them with those 'Heartless'?"

"Okay, let's go back. What the hell is happening?! Why can I phase through people? Why can't I summon my Keyblade when I want to? What's a Reaper and, most of all, why is this happening?"

***Sigh*** "I'll leave the first two question and last one for last. First, that's what happens when you use a pin. Pins are only effective during battle, and your weapon is now restricted to the pin." The guy explains as he points to the pins on his shirt, "Pins allow us Players to fight Noise as well as other opponents. You should have some in your pocket."

I quickly searched my other pockets and found 4 more pins. One had a white background and a black asterisk in the middle. Another one had a green leaf on it and a blue background. The 3rd one had a fireball on it and the last one had a black background and a skull on it. I put on the first 3 and put the skull pin back into my pocket as the guy with orange hair started talking again, "A Reaper is basically the warden of the Game, giving us tasks and unlocking walls when we need to."

"Uh… quick question. What do you mean by 'Game' & 'Player'? I don't remember ever getting myself into a game. Actually… I don't think I remember much at all. Only my name and life was before… before… everything and what a Keyblade is." I struggled to remember the reason I was here. I know about the Keyhole but I felt like I was missing something, not sure what though,

"It's called the Reaper's Game. We, the Players, receive missions on our phones for a week and we complete them. But for some reason, this week, we only have to do 2 missions for 2 days this week. We do well enough on our missions, we get a reward. Another chance."

"Another chance? What do you mean by that?" I asked, a bit afraid of the answer,

"That answers the 3 questions I was saving for last. I'm sorry kid, but your dead. I'm dead. Every Player you see is dead. We all want that second chance, no matter what the cost." I went quiet, letting it sink in. Okay, calm down, you're dead. So let's not panic…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH-WHY-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-***gasp***-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhHhHhHHH HHH!"

Save Game… Quit!

Ig: Great, I'm dead too. Thanks, Uknown!

Yeah… um, I'm going to bring in a guest next chapter to replace Blizzard while she's on vacation.

Ig: Yeah, yeah, okay. Now, I'm going to the graveyard and dig up my grave.

Man, you're sensitive about killing both of you. Anyway, don't forget to submit a world suggestion for the 4th world! And check out the first chapter of ReBirth. I'll eventually put up the second chapter! Eventually!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	29. Chapter 26: New Arrivals

Hey, UknownHero he-oh god ***vomits*** sorry guys. Sick. Headache. Haven't got much sleep lately. Stomach aches. Stuff like that.

Ig: Dude, you should take a break.

Nev-*vomits*-er…

Ig: So when's the replacement coming? ***Door opens revealing a girl***

Unknown Girl: Right here.

Ig, meet O-

Unknown Girl: Olivia. Olivia Blake. Call me Ollie if you want to.

Ig: Nice to meet you, Ollie. My name's Igneous. Ig for short. I hope you're not as crazy as Blizzard.

Ollie: Uh… nice to meet you too, I guess. So, when do I do the disclaimers?

It's Ig's turn this chapter. Next chapter, Ollie. Anyway, I want to correct something, I checked the TWEWY wiki and saw that Neku and Shiki are 15 years old, but I can write around that. Also, I'm changing a few things. First, Neku has been in the game for a almost 2 weeks and has met Mr. H, Beat and Rhyme. Also he had a different partner, but had gotten erased a few hours before he saves Ig. So Ig, DISCLAIMERS!

Ig: Okay. UknownHero doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You, so complain to Square Enix if you want a sequel to both!

So…

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 26: New Arrivals

(Bliz's POV)

***Groan*** why does everything hurt? I slowly open my eyes and see the skyline of Shibuya. Huh? I thou- then I quickly got up and looked at my hands. Okay… why am I here? I should be… uh… my head hurt just thinking about it but right now I knew only one thing.

I shouldn't be here.

I see a shadow approach me. I look up and see this girl, probably a year or 2 older than me. She has reddish-pink hair and brown eyes. She wears a red short-sleeved shirt that exposes a very large portion of her midriff. Over it she wears a short yellow hoodie. She wears a necklace around her neck with a puzzle piece-shaped pendant. She is in a low-cut green colored denim skirt with a brown pouch around her waist. She also wears a yellow bracelet on her left wrist accompanied with a ring on her pinkie finger, and almost knee-length brown medium heeled boots with yellow stripes on the sides (AN: Stole it off the wiki). Though, the strangest thing was that she was holding a cat plushy. The exact same toy that other girl was holding before she died. Must be a popular toy, "C-Can you see me?" she asked me,

"Y-Yeah." I respond as she helped me up, "I'm guessing people aren't responding to you, are they?"

"I can't even touch them without my hand phasing through them!" She complained,

***Sigh*** "What was the last thing you remembered?" I asked,

"Um… well, I was walking home from school… and… ugh, I'm not sure. Next thing I know, I wake up in the middle of Scrambles Crossing during rush hour." All I could do was sigh, "Hey, why the long face?"

"Because I know the reason why we can only see each other." This caused her eyes to widen,

"Well, why?! Why is this happening? Why am I…" she trails off from there,

"Um… I don't know how to put this lightly so I won't beat around the bush." I take a deep breath before revealing the truth, "We died. We're pretty much ghosts." I say while looking down,

"Wh-What? B-But I-I don't re-remem-" I just sighed as I saw her eyes widen. I knew she remembered her death,

"I'm sorry, but there has to be a reason why we're still in Shibuya rather than heaven." I reasoned,

"O-Okay. Just let me gather my thoughts." She says as closes her eyes, but then a certain someone (a.k.a. me) had to force them open,

"Um… I don't think you have time to. We have Heartless, and I don't think they're here to send us back to the world of the living." I say as I go into a fighting stance I once saw on TV, seeing that I don't have my Keyblade, and facing a few Shadows that had weird looking legs,

"What?!" She says as she opens her eyes and sees them, "Hey! Those are the things that's been killing people all over Shibuya!" she says with fear. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her cat plushy struggled out of her arms and landed on the ground in a battle stance. We were shocked, of course. What really got us was that it turned it's head towards us and patted it's hip. Me and the owner of the possessed cat doll gave a quick look at each other before quickly searching through our pockets. I saw that I had 4 pins that weren't there before. One had a yin-yang symbol for the background and a ice blue Keyblade symbol in the middle. The second one had a light blue background with a dark blue snowflake in the middle. The third had a green leaf on it and the last one had a black background with a skull in the middle. I saw the other girl's pins and saw that she had completely different pins, except for the skull pin. On instincts, we put the pins on our clothes. Suddenly, Frozen Dreams flashed into my left hand. I looked down and saw that the pin with the Keyblade symbol on it was glowing,

"Okay, good to know." I mutter as I quickly go into my battle stance while the other girl looked at her plushy before going into her own battle stance, "Hey, why don't we team up? It's better to go against monsters with two people than one."

"Hey, I thought we were already in a team."

"Meh, just wanted to make it official."

"Okay. We're a team!" Then, out of nowhere, light beams hit us. Quick special effects show later, we were back in the middle of Scrambles Crossing, "Okay, what was that?"

"I'm… not… officially… sure…" I say slowly, before refocusing and running up and killing a Shadow, "But we may as well go with it." We quickly got into focus and started destroying Shadows. It seemed like the girl was pointing towards an enemy and jumped in sych with her cat when they perform a finishing move. The cat doll pretty much did all the work. We also discovered some the functions on our pins, how it had a limited number of uses before needing a recharge. A few minutes later, all the Heartless were destroyed,

"Whew, that was a rush." The girl said as she wiped some sweat from her forehead while her cat jumped into her arms,

"Well, you didn't do much. Just point and your cat attacks it." I pointed out,

"Yeah, but it kinda tires me out. Maybe I'm not used it."

"Okay. Um… I forgot something."

"Hm?" I held out my hand,

"My name is Blizzard Snowstorm." She blushed, probably from not mentioning her name,

"Shiki Misaki. Nice to meet you, Blizzard."

"Hey, we're a team now, even though we've only met now." I say as I rub the back of my neck, "So… what do we do now?" It looked like she was going to say something but we got interrupted by the sound of phones ringing. Shiki quickly dug into her pocket and pulled out a pink iPhone while I found a white one in my bag. Not sure how it got there though. It said that we received a text. Huh? I wonder how the spirit realm gets bars? I checked the message:

Get to the top of the 104 building without using the stairs or elevators and receive the next part of the mission there. Failure to comply in 2 hours will face Erasure.

-Reapers

I didn't know what a Reaper is but I do know something about Erasure. And I do not want to think about what happens when I do get Erased. Before we could do anything, a large amount of pain shot through our arms. I quickly look at the palm of my hand, seeing a timer glowing through my gloves.

1:59:59…

1:59:58…

1:59:57…

Why does everything happen to me?

Save Game… Quit!

Well, the Reaper's Game has just begun and Igneous & Blizzard has teamed up with Neku & Shiki. What will happen to them as they slowly discover the secrets of the Reaper's Game as well as other's? Will they survive the two days before the Reaper's Game ends? Find out ne-hold on ***vomits*** oh god, does anyone mind doing the exit for me? I need to go to the bathroom.

Ollie: I'll do. Find out next chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles! Olivia Blake…

Ig: Igneous Pyrus…

And the UknownHero…

UH,Ig&Ollie: Signing off, our friends!


	30. Chapter 27: Let the Games Begin!

Hey, UknownHero here!

Ollie: And Ollie!

And welcome to another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles! And guess what?

Ollie: What?

THIS FIC JUST HIT 1000 VIEWS!

Ollie: …

…Well?

Ollie: Uh… congrats on 1000 views, Uknown. Though I only got here about a chapter ago, it's pretty cool.

…This thing was more fun when Bliz was here. Anyway, I want to thank you guys for checking out my first fic. Though, it would be nice if I HAD REVIEWS WITH CRITICISM! Seriously, I need criticism. Maybe some suggestions for the fight scenes better or at least ANYTHING! ***Sigh*** At least this fic has a couple of people who actually like my half-ass attempts at humour. Oh, I forgot to mention last chapter that Neku still hasn't gotten all of his memories yet. I also took down the poll, since I decided to remake the 4th world.

Ollie: Wait, I thought-

JUST SET UP THE DANCE PARTY!

Ollie: Wait, why?

To celebrate, of course. Just don't let Ig choose the music. Or go through my closet again.

Ollie: Um… aren't you forgetting something?

Oh right. Ollie, DISCLAIMERS!

Ollie: Alright. UknownHero Doesn't own KH or TWEWY, just Igneous, Blizzard and me. Everything else is Square Enix's.

So…

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 27: Let the Games Begin!

(Ig's POV)

1:59:56

1:59:55

1:59:54

"Igneous, snap out of it!" Neku said, snapping me out of my trance. I quickly shake my head, put the iPhone in my pocket and we start running towards the 104 building. We talked and found out each other's names and stuff, like he was actually only a year older than me. I also discovered that he didn't really have his memories like me, though more severe. All he remembered was his name and age and that was pretty much it. Where he came from, when he was born, hell even what songs he had, even the ones that were playing in his headphones right now! Neku started talking about his first week, how he met two people, one of them who'd annoy him to no end, and how his old partner getting erased a few hours ago. I felt bad, but he told me that his old partner was a dick, letting him do all the work while he just stood back. We fought a bit too, learning what my pins did. I still had Fire, Ragnarok and Cure at my side and I even found a Strike Raid pin in one of the shops, which I bought. Anyway, we see the building in our sight. When we got to the front door, I tried to get it open but it looked like it was locked. And since I could only use my Keyblade in fights, there was no way I could unlock it, "Igneous, remember what the text said. We can't use stairs."

"Really? I must've read over that part." I said, only to hear him sigh, "It looks like we need to find a ladder a window washer's lift or something. Unless you know parkour." Then I see his eyes widen,

"I know something on how we can." He quickly said before running over to the side of the building, "Alright. Follow me." He then gets covered in a purple aura before jumping on the side of the building, then to the other, and then back again. I realised he was freaking wall jumping his way to the top. When he landed on top of ten-four, he yelled out, "Okay, go!"

"Uh… problem. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?! I'm don't break physics… often." He looked at me weirdly for a second,

"Just let your body do the work! Don't think! Don't let your heart beat distract you! Just go with the flow!" Neku yelled. Okay, I go to where Neku was a few seconds ago and close my eyes and take a deep breath. I drown everything out. The sound in ears, the memories I have left, and all the thoughts in my mind. Next thing I know, I'm jumping from building to building like I've been doing this type of thing my whole life. Though, I had to focus a bit, so I wouldn't crash into window, though, I guess the Reapers probably crash-proofed the windows anyway. When I was about to get to the top, my 'Flow Motion' (as I just made up now) ran out and I tripped on the edge of the building. I was about to land face first onto the very soft padding of gravel when on instincts, I flipped myself in midair and landed on my feet,

"I guess that's what Aerial Recovery is." I say as I stand up and wipe off some gravel off me. I look up and see these two girls, who look like they've climbed the side of the building with only their bare hands. One of them was actually pretty cute. But there was only one thing on my mind,

"Who the hell are you two?"

Save Game… Quit!

Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't feel as creative today. But okay, chapter's done, CUE DANCE PARTY! And Ig, please tell me you didn't choose the music this time.

Ig: Don't worry Uknown. Ollie's got it.

Ollie: I got it from Blizzard's DVD collection.

Ig: Wait, no one knows where her DVD collec-

Ollie: Let's get this party started! ***Turns on stereo***

(Cue DIXON CIDER by Smosh)

…

Ig: …

Ollie: …

…

Ig: …

Ollie: …

Ig: We should really start checking what songs we have on our DVDs.

Ollie: Yep.

***Sigh*** I'm cancelling Blizzard's vacation. You can stay Ollie.

Ollie: Good. I always wanted to see who she is.

Ig: But you-

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	31. Chapter 28: Yeah, it gets worse

Hey, UknownHero here!

Ig: And Igneous!

And welcome to another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles! Nice to have you back, Blizzard.

Bliz: WHY DID YOU MAKE THE HOTEL GUYS KICK ME OUT?!

WHY DID YOU HAVE A COPY OF DIXON CIDER?!

Bliz: I can explain…

Ig: And isn't it Ollie who got the CD from Blizzard's closet?

Bliz: Okay, first of all, who is this guy? Secondly, how did he find my closet?

Ig: Uh… Blizzard…

Bliz: Yeah?

Ollie is a girl… your uh… replacement while you were on vacation…

Bliz: …

…

Ig: …

Bliz: You… replaced me?

Uh, temporarily.

Bliz: Tell me where she is… so I can freeze her AND THROW HER OUT THE WINDOW!

Ig: Don't you remember that Uknown replaced all the windows with bullet-proof glass?

Bliz: I threw you out the window, being frozen in a block of ice and then being thrown out the window will probably break it.

I don't think it was tested for that. Anyway, while this pointless argument about breaking glass is going on, I guess I have to do the disclaimers now. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or TWEWY. All I own is my OCs and words. So…

Load Game… Start!

(Slight Gore Warning!)

Chapter 28: Yeah… it gets worse

(Bliz's POV)

"Maybe ***pant*** we should've ***pant*** taken the ***pant*** washer's lift." I say between pants while Shiki helped me get up the rooftop. We got to the building a few hours ago, and when we found out couldn't get in (and Shiki pointing out we couldn't use any elevators), we climbed the side of the building with our bare hands. It took a few hours (and a few falls for a few feet), but we finally made it,

"Who the hell are you two?" a guy asked. We looked up and saw two other people on the building with us. One had orange hair and the other had… oh my god,

"Igneous?"

"Okay, how do you know my name?" he said, going into a defensive stance, "Who are you?" My eyes widened.

"No. Oh god damn it!" I yell out,

"What?" Shiki asked,

"The Reapers probably took his memories."

"Huh? How would you know?" The guy with orange hair asked,

"It's a guess but since it looks like the Reapers run this place, I guess they took his memories for some reason."

"It was his Entry Fee." The other guy said,

"What?" me and Shiki asked,

"Random girls from out of nowhere," Okay, that hurt a bit, "Meet Neku Sakuraba, Player of the Reaper's Game for 1 week and 5 days. I'm Igneous Pyrus, but I guess some of you already know that." Ig said, glaring at me a bit,

"Look, Ig. You probably don't have memories of me or everyone we've met so far, but trust me, you'll remember sooner or later." It looked like he stilled didn't trust me, but he shrugged and started talking to Shiki, getting to know her a bit. Then we all got another text at the same time. I read it out loud:

"Defeat the Reaper on the 104 building. You have 6 minutes. Failure to will result in Erasure. Good luck.

You'll need it.

-Reapers."

"Wait, we have to face a Reaper now? I thought it only happens on the last day." Neku thought out loud, but we all heard him. Then we heard something. We all went into a defensive stance when we saw a guy in a black hoodie appeared. We couldn't see his face because he had a bandana covering his mouth but he looked like a normal guy. Until he sprouted graffiti wings,

"Does everything have to be made out of graffiti?!" Ig complained as his Keyblade flashed into his hand. My one appeared a few seconds after. He looked surprised before shaking it off and going into his battle stance. We all followed his lead and went into our own ones.

"I may be dead but at least I can still fight! Scan!" Ig yelled out as his eyes flashed green showing that his Scan ability was activated,

"You're good as gone." (Neku)

"Ready to die?" (Shiki)

I didn't say anything. All I did was close my eyes and focused, before snapping them open and yelling out, "SCAN!"

(Cue The One Star)

-Igneous, Blizzard, Neku & Shiki vs Reaper-

Before we could do anything, the Reaper held his hand up and summoned Soldiers with graffiti lines on them, "They can summon Heartless? Great." Ig mutters before charging in and hit a couple of them. Neku quickly went into action and helped Ig fight the Soldiers with a couple of fireballs and a bit of lightning,

"Blizzard, Shiki, take care of the Reaper, we got the Noise." Neku yelled as he started slashing at them,

"Heartless!" Ig corrected,

"Whatever!" Me & Shiki just looked at each other before nodding and running pasted them in order to fight the Reaper, only for him to summon a few Large Bodies and Bully Dogs. I went first as jumped up and stabbed one of the Large Bodies in the head before flipping off it and slashing away at it's back,

"Shiki, get your cat to attack the fatty's backs! It's the only way to kill it!" I yell out as I finish off the Large Body. Shiki's cat quickly got to work and power-slided under the Large Body and punched it's back sending it flying. Wow, that cat doll is strong. Then I heard something and quickly blocked it. A Bully Dog tried to eat but I quickly held it's mouth open my Keyblade. Oh god, even if they are made out of darkness, mouths should not smell like that! I quickly blast Blizzarda into its mouth a couple of times before jumping back. Then I jumped forward and smashing it to pieces. Then I kicked up one of the bigger chunks and hitting it towards another Bully Dog, stunning it, before Shiki's cat smashed it's head it, killing it. Then everything got a bit darker. I looked up and saw a Large Body going to body slam me. I closed my eyes and braced for impact, but I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see Ig's Keyblade return back to its owner. He must've used Strike Raid to knock it off it's course. I looked around and saw Neku killing the last Heartless cross breed,

"C'mon, I thought you Reapers are supposed to be, I don't know, hard. But sending Heartless," Ig got cut off,

"Noise."

"We'll finish this later, Neku. Anyway, but sending Heartless is just weak. C'mon and fight like the, uh… what the hell you are, you know what. Let's just beat the crap out of you." Ig said as we faced the Reaper. I quickly checked how much time we have left,

"Guys, 3 minutes until we kinda… die again." I say as I aim Blizzarda at the Reaper. The Reaper got ready and created graffiti fists while extending his wings, making him fly, "And this guy can fly. Great."

"Let's get this over with." Neku said as he fired out some fire balls at the Reaper, only for him to dodge it and send a fist at him. As Neku dashed out of the way, Shiki sent her cat to fight the Reaper. It tried to uppercut his face but the Reaper leaned back and flew above it's jumping height. Didn't mean it was out of mine. I pushed all of my energy into my legs and jumped onto his back. I was about to hit him in the head but two graffiti hands grabbed me and slammed me into the ground. I recovered and we start chasing the Aerial Reaper. Igneous threw a couple of fireballs at him but he dodged every single one. Then he turned around and threw his own fireballs at us. We all dodge rolled out of the way. Neku & Ig then worked together to bring the Reaper back to the ground by aiming at his wings. Ig got a lucky shot and hit the left wing, sending him spiralling to the ground. Shiki's cat took advantage of the Reaper's situation and punched him in the face as he fell down, blasting him back into the air. Ig then jumped up and performed an overhead smash, slamming him back to the ground before Ig took it a step forward and landed on his back, heels first. He jumped back as his Keyblade vanished. Must've ran out,

"Oh… that's gotta hurt." I grimaced before I had to dodge from a Soldier's Cyclone. Damn it! "Watch out! He summoned more Heartless!" I yelled out as a few Fire Mini-Mages appeared. I grabbed on of them and started making it shoot at the Reaper, who recovered. Neku was taking care of the other Mini-Mages while Igneous & Shiki started to focus on the Reaper. Ig ducked under Shiki's cat while he slashed away at the Reaper's legs while the cat focused on the upper body. Then they both do a final attack and knock the Reaper away with one blow, causing lots of damage,

"Finish him before he recovers!" Ig yelled. I quickly glanced at the timer on my hand. Damn it, 50 seconds!

"Neku!" I yelled out, catching his attention. We both nod at each other started charging up our attacks. Me with my Blizzarda and Neku with his fireball.

Then something happened.

Everything happened too fast, but I was able to see parts of it. When me and Neku let our attacks loose, the Reaper sent out two graffiti fists at us. We didn't have time to get out of the way because we were too focused on the attack. Then it was all over in a flash of light. I was blinded for a few seconds before everything cleared up. I looked around and see the Reaper was gone. I looked at my hand and saw that the timer was gone. "Woo! Mission Complete!" I yelled out, "Alright Igneous, ley me expl-huh?" I looked around. He wasn't here. Then I hear someone cough. I turn around and see Igneous lying on the floor.

Not moving much.

"Ig!" I yelled out as I ran up to him. He must've taken that fist that was coming at me. But, another fist went to Neku, wouldn't that mean… I turn my head and see Shiki lying on the floor with a huge hole in her stomach, with some of her guts visible. Neku quickly ran up to her, censoring the gory scene from me.

I slowly lift Igneous shirt and see that he didn't have much of a stomach left as well. I forced myself not to vomit and tried to cast Cure on him, but my Keyblade was gone. My Potions were taken away from me and even if I had them, it wouldn't heal him. Potions work only to heal cuts, bruises and fatigue. Not regenerate entire organs. I hear him groan, "Igneous! Oh my God, oh so sorry…" I say quietly as I start to cry. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not now. Not ever,

"B-Blizzard…" Ig shakily said,

"Y-You remember?" I asked with hope,

"A bit." He smiled a bit. He looked into my eyes. He opened his mouth and said weakly,

"You're not Blizzard." Then he just closes his eyes and his body turned into static and disappeared. All I could do was shake.

H-He… knew.

He knew…

"I'm not Blizzard." I say before fainting.

Save Game… Quit!

Bliz: …

Ig: …

…So…what do you think about the chapter?

Bliz: I-I-I don't know…

Ig: Wait, did I just die again?!

A little. ***Door Opens***

Ollie: Hey guys, I'm ba- oh. Hello Blizzard.

Bliz: Yeah, h-wait. HOLY CRAP! O-

Okay, time to end the chapter. Igneous & Shiki are now dead. Who is this person posing as Blizzard, but a better question is, where is the real Blizzard? Stay reading for the next chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles!

UknownHero signing off, my friends


	32. Chapter 29: Dead but Not Out!

Hey, UknownHero here!

Ollie: And Ollie!

And welcome to another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles! And-hey, where's Blizzard?

Ollie: I don't know.

***BANG*** ***BANG*** ***BANG*** Okay, did Blizzard lock Igneous in a broom closet again?

Ollie: No…

Did Igneous lock Blizzard in a safe again?

Ollie: No…

Don't tell me you locked them both in a closet and gagged them.

Ollie: …No.

At least you didn't tell Ig about… you know. 'That thing'.

Ollie: Like hell I would.

Okay then. Anyway… the term is coming to the end in 3 weeks so expect chapters every other day rather than every other week by then. So Ollie, disclaimers now!

Ollie: Alright. UknownHero doesn't own anything apart from Bliz & Ig. Everything else is either Square Enix's or Disney's.

So…

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 29: Dead but Not Out

(Ig's POV)

"Ugh, next time, never do that again." I groaned out as I stood up and started rubbing my head. I guess getting most of your memories in a few seconds then dying a few seconds later isn't very good for the brain. Then I looked around a bit and saw that I was in this dark room. I couldn't see a freaking thing. Okay, what to do now. I'm dead for the second time this week, I just found out my friend isn't really my friend and I think someone I've only known for a few minutes is dead too. Yep, my afterlife sucks right now. I just sighed and sat down. I guess I could sleep for an eternity. Shouldn't be too hard… wait, what the hell was that? I saw in the distance a small, faint light. I could barely see it, but it was there. Okay, may as well go towards it. As I keep running, I hear footsteps. No mine. Someone else's. I see the light get brighter as I get closer. Maybe I could see who was following me. Then, when I thought the light couldn't get any brighter, I saw who it was.

"Shiki?" That's all I could say before the light blinded us to the point where I blacked out.

(Unknown Time Later)

"Ugh, why does everything happen to me?" I mutter to myself as I get up again. I open my eyes and see that I'm in a room. It had lots of pods in it and panels on them, probably to show information. I was right in front of one of them so I tried to activate it. When I say tried, I mean I could see through my hand. "You have got to be kidding me. I'm a freaking ghost!" I yell out as I look all over my 'body'. I had a faint white glow around me and I was totally transparent. Wait, I could phase through stuff, can't I? I just walked through the pod door thing and found… myself? I was floating in midair, looking kinda pale. Okay, why is this here? Shouldn't I be 6 feet underground or something? I ignored it and jumped into my body. A few seconds later, I open up my real eyes and fall to the floor. Well, at least I could still feel pain. I felt kinda like myself but I felt like something was missing. But I ignored it and tried escaping the pod. I knew punching & kicking wouldn't work, and I think there aren't any vents in here so I think I'm going to run out of air soon. I might need to get some attention from the Reapers (what? I've been through enough to say BLAME EVERYTHING ON THE REAPERS!) So they can open the stupid pod. Okay, time to put this plan into action, "Hey! Where am I?! Please help me!" I yelled out while I was banging against the door. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal two hooded Reapers,

"How did this happen?" One of them asked,

"I don't know but we need to get rid of him." The other answered,

"Not today, assholes!" I yelled out as I punched one in the face. Then I punched as hard as could to his stomach, causing him to lose his breath. Then I quickly did an overhead smash to knock him out. All of that happened in a few seconds. Then I quickly blocked a punch from the other Reaper and quickly created a fire aura around my arm (AN: Igneous can use magic because magic in this fic is based on your will and emotions. Since Ig only has his soul, and in KH logic Will, it enables him to use magic. But since he's not as connected to his emotions as, say Blizzard, he can only use Fire right now) and punched him in the face, leaving a nice burn mark on his face. Too bad he can't feel it now. Too unconscious. I quickly checked if I still had my bag with me and then tried to summon my Keyblade. Even though I don't summon my Keyblade often, I couldn't feel that sudden rush whenever I did. It didn't matter though because it looks like I lost the ability to summon a Keyblade. Maybe I lost my heart… it's something I'll deal with later. Right now, I have to explore a bit. Now that I have a body, I checked the panel that was on my pod:

Name: Igneous Pyrus

Birthday: February 4th

Age: 14

Home: Destiny Island (Destroyed)

Cause of Death: Heartless Surge

Entry Fee: Memories. From Traverse Town to Shibuya

Status: Erased

Oh, now I remember. I was at this place where this statue of a dog was. I saw a few people disappear out of nowhere so I suspected that Heartless were gathering more hearts. Shibuya was really populated. Even more populated than Traverse. Anyway, Heartless started showing up and as my duty as a Keyblade Wielder, I tried to fight them. ALL OF THEM. Too bad there were enough Heartless to at least make a small dent in the population size. I got blindsided and… yeah, that's how I died. I was about to go to find Blizzard's pod when I heard someone banging against one of the pods. It was a couple pods down from my one. I ran down and checked the info on the panel (you wonder how they get this stuff):

Name: Shiki Misaki

Okay… Shiki made it to her own body. You know, I'm curious. What was her Entry Fee. May as well check out the rest of this information.

Birthday: (Data Corrupted)

Age: 15

Home: Shibuya, Address Unknown

Cause of Death: Car Crash. Other Information: Has also claimed the life of Blizzard Snowstorm

Oh, no wonder Bliz ended up with Shiki. Let's move on.

Entry Fee: Physical Identity

Status: Erased

Whoa, wait, hold on. Her identity? What the-why was her Entry Fee was her body? This thing is getting more confusing than the last mind fudge every second. But right now, I know this.

Shiki isn't really Shiki right now.

I quickly went to the unconscious Reapers (punched both of them in the face just in case) and stole the key. Then I went back to Shiki's pod. Then I hesitated. She could be a completely different person for all I know. Maybe she might be evil or something. Hell, she could be a guy! But I do need all the help I can get. I unlocked the pod and caught Shiki as she fell out, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Shiki said as I let go of her. I look at her and see that she still had her cat plushy and she looked like uh… not Shiki…

"Okay, now that I freed you, tell me who you are or I'll lock you back in the pod!" I say as I put a fireball to her face, "And I'm sure those things would run out of air eventually." I was pissed, so what? I hate being lied to just because of selfish or stupid reasons. If this turns out to be one of those, I swear I will break my 'Don't kill girls' rule right now,

"What?" Shiki said, completely shocked by my attitude, "What are yo-"

"Check your info panel thing." I waited a few seconds as she looked at it before asking again,

***Sigh*** "There's no point in hiding it now." She muttered in a genuinely sad tone. It surprised me. From the few minutes I've known her, I'd thought she would be the Permanently Perky type of girl,

"Shiki… just tell me. We've got nothing to lose, right?" I say with a sad smile, which she returned.

"Okay… I'm not who I am."

"Yeah, I know. You don't look like yourself. I get it. Just tell me why." I say getting a bit impatient,

"It's just that… I've always been jealous of my best friend."

"Your best friend?"

"Her name is Eri. Like I've been saying, I've always been in her shadow. She was the reason I wanted to be a fashion designer. She inspired me to make clothes and even this stupid cat I have. No matter what I do, no matter how much effort I put in, I would always be just that girl who would hang around with her all the time! SHE EVEN TOLD ME I SHOULDN'T EVEN BOTHER WITH MY DREAM, AND THIS HAPPENED RIGHT BEFORE I DIED! DO YOU KNOW HOW TERRIBLE IT IS TO HEAR YOUR BEST FRIEND CRUSH YOUR DREAMS MOMENTS BEFORE YOU DIE!?" She was practically crying now, "I-I-I just wanted her life. When I woke up a few hours before I met Blizzard, I was happy. But then I started to realize, what was most precious to me was me. I just… I just can't handle all of this. Just leave. Lock me in that pod and leave now!"

I was speechless. I didn't talk.

She didn't talk.

There was just… silence.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"No."

"Wha-"

"I won't leave you here to die. Look at me, I'm only 14 and I'm already forced to save entire planets from destruction for god's sake! I can't handle this and neither can Blizzard! But I keep going. People are relying on us to do the impossible every day. We may not be the most reliable, or practical to say the most, choice to be a hero but at least I'm trying to become one. I'm not giving up until everything is safe-ish. Now do you want to die a hero, or die from just sulking in a stupid pod?" I say with true determination. She stays she looks up with a determined look on her face and fire in her eyes, "I'm assuming that's a yes, right?"

"Hn. What do you think?" Shiki said with a small smile. Wow, she switches attitudes fast,

"Awesome. Alright, now since we have our bodies, we need to get out hearts and run."

"Why?"

"Because 1) I can't use my Keyblade unless I have my heart. 2) We're more powerful if we have our hearts and 3) we may as well free a couple of Players as well." I explained before holding out my hand, "You in?"

"Okay." Shiki said as she grabbed my hand. Then it happens.

We formed a pact.

"Whoa!" We both say after the light show was over,

"Oh my God, I think we're still in the Game!" Shiki said, as she broke out of her shock first,

"I-I don't think so. Remember what our panels say. We are Erased. Not supposed to be in the Game. So, with my logic, we are in between. We're between the Physical plane, thanks to out bodies, and the Reaper's Game. Maybe we could use our pins but I'm not too sure. We need to stealth our way through here. So stick to shadows and stay out of sight." I say like this happens every single day. Which it kinda does,

"Okay, how do you know this stuff?" Shiki asked as we started running towards the exit of the Pod Room,

"I don't know. Blame video games and the internet." I answered as I slowly push the door open. It looks like we're in an office building or something. Then we see a Graffiti-Shadow coming straight for us. I was about to close the door, when I saw that it just walked straight past us. I guess that Heartless are only able to detect people from their hearts. But the more important questions is, "How did the Reapers get Heartless to become patrol guards?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shiki asked me,

"I mean how did the Reapers give Heartless an IQ? Heartless rely on instinct, makes them predictable. What the hell are the Reapers doing." I reply as we walked through the door. We started sneaking through the building, with me knocking out Reapers who found us out with my fire punch and Shiki distracting them with Mr. Mew (she told me it's name when she thought about how she could use it as a distraction). Then we found a door. It wasn't like any other door we've seen. It had no name, no handle, just a hand scanner. I quickly dragged an unconscious Reaper and used his hand to open the door. I hid the Reaper again and we made sure no one saw us enter the room.

What we saw was truly sick.

At the end of the room, we saw not one, not two, hell not even three. No, FIVE large cylinder full hearts. No, not the human heart, that's just gross. No, I mean those ones that were floating and pink and in a heart-shape type of thing. We both walked up to the container, just wondering how the hell the Reapers get these many hearts. This would've take years to fill up those containers. I approached one of them and, just out of morbid curiosity, touched it. I saw flashes. Memories. Not of Heartless.

People. Players of the Reaper's Game.

But that was just 85% of the hearts in it.

Some of them were of civilians, innocent lives, even some that barely had any memories to offer.

And I saw them all.

And the most surprising thing is:

I saw Shiki's memories.

Wow, it's kinda creepy that I'm seeing Shiki (I mean Eri!) looking at Shiki (wait, I got that wrong. Oh my god, I'm so confused!).

Anyway, I even saw my own memories. Okay, so I located my and Shiki's heart. Now to figure out how t-oh my god,

"Oh my god." I say out loud, now realising what they USE these hearts for,

"What?" Shiki asked,

"We have to free these hearts!"

"Of course we do, but why now?" I didn't say anything at first. But I quickly found the release switch for the hearts,

"Because they're using these hearts to control the Heartless. The Reapers are feeding Erased Player's hearts!" I yell out as I pull the switch. Then all the hearts started rushing out, so fast that I couldn't see where they got released from. Me & Shiki were trapped in a tornado of hearts. It was both beautiful and disturbing because they were all saying thank you. Then we saw two hearts rush out of the tornado and enter our bodies. I felt a really powerful, yet familiar, rush of energy. I quickly summon my Keyblade and point it up into the air. I didn't know how but I yelled out, "Return to Light's Darkness!" All of the hearts then shot up into the air, blasting a hole into the roof and shot out into the air to who knows where.

"I think I'll like being a hero." Shiki muttered,

"Or as close to being a hero as we can get." I muttered as well. Then the alarms went off, "Well, we're going to be even closer to being heroes."

"Why?" Shiki asked, slightly scared,

"Because the hero always runs away from the base where all the bad guys are after exploding something really important. RUN!"

Save Game… Quit!

Whew, that was one hell of a chapter! Okay, so next chapter, we get to learn what the hell is actually happening on Blizzard's & Neku's side. So stay tuned, no wait, favouri-you know what, screw it. Stay for another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Ch-*Door Opens*

Bliz: I hate you, O-*faints*

You really did lock them in something, didn't you 'Ollie'.

Ollie: Yep. So, you're going to tell them who I am?

Blizzard already knows the answer.

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	33. Chapter 30: Unlocking Blizzard Snowstorm

Hey, UknownHero here!

Ig: …

Oh c'mon! Not you too!

Ig: …

***Sigh*** What do you want?

Ig: First of all, why do you keep interrupting me & Bliz? And two, where's Ollie? And finally, TELL ME WHO THE HELL O.B IS!

Okay, first: story reasons. Secondly, 'Ollie' is moving in with Blizzard. And finally, you STILL haven't let that O.B crap go, have you?

Ig: Hey, I'm still curi-wait, when did Blizzard get her own apartment? She lives with me! And it's not awkward at all!

Uh… yeah, about that…

Ig: Don't tell me she's moving in with us…

…

Ig: …

…

Ig: …

…

Ig: …God I hate you.

Your welcome. Anyway, I just realised there's now a OC option in the story filters… so yeah, I just wanted to bring that up. Anyway, we get to see who's been Blizzard this whole time as well as unlocking stuff within her. So Igneous of Pyrus, DISCLAIMERS!

Ig: When did I have a 'of' in my name?

Just now!

Ig: Okay… UknownHero doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You. All he owns is me, Bliz and other OCs he creates. And now-wait, I'm living with two girls now. You've got to be f-

Load Game… Start!

Chapter Trenta (AN: Sorry, I had Italian. Couldn't resist): Unlocking Blizzard Snowstorm

(? POV)

I just stared at her. Sleeping. Like there was nothing wrong with the worlds. She looked so peaceful… and I made her like this. It wasn't my fault. I didn't know this was going to happen. I just wanted her to get stronger. Now, Igneous is gone, she's in a coma and I…

"Hey." I got pulled from my thoughts as I heard a voice behind me. I didn't even bother turning around. I knew who it was,

***Sigh*** "Just leave me alone, please?" I respond, not even bothering to even raise my voice to conversation levels. But I knew he would hear it,

"Look, I know your sad but we can still pull this thing through."

"How? You haven't noticed that we failed. How those stupid Reapers j-just…" He put a hand on my shoulder before I could let my emotions loose. Good thing too,

"Hey, stay calm! We still have chances. We just have to use them well. And don't blame yourself. It was the Reapers who did it. Not us." Those two words didn't exactly calm me down,

"'Not us'?" I said with a laugh, "NOT US! WE PULL THEM INTO THIS MESS! WE GOT THEM KILLED BECAUSE OF THE MISSION! IF, GOD FORBID, THEY DON'T SURVIVE I SW-" He cut me off and grabbed my shoulders. I was about to ask him why, but I quickly got my answer.

In the form of a kiss on the lips.

I love the way he shuts me up.

"Better?" He asked me as he stared into my eyes after we came up for air. And I stared back into his. Kinda,

"Be-Better." I said with a bright red blush on my face. He let's go of my shoulders and whispered things into my ears. Let's just say they were private, "D-Don't r-r-remind me." I stuttered, before he said even MORE private things, which turned my brain into mush, "For mopple shmell fu docker?" I said in gibberish. God damn it, I picked it up from Igneous,

"What do you think?" He rhetorically asked, "I'll take you there later. Right now, I need to tell you something."

"Schnee?"

"One, Ig's in the Reaper's Heart Collecting Division with Shiki."

"Cample von Myernaster!" I cheered, I think? Anyway, I was happy, "Mell vopple kel fipple?"

"Oh, almost forgot. Here." He said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white, glowing orb with mist coming out of it, "Something I found while I was looking around the Entry Fee Vault." I looked into it and immediately saw what it was.

Blizzard's Entry Fee.

"El spono you too suss?" Translation: Is this what I think it is? He just nodded. Then I realised something, "Coco vom kickle smeels vav Neku?"

"Sorry, I couldn't get Neku's Entry Fee. I only had enough time to grab her's." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck,

"Sim gog lock. Lack of bleeping arse." At least I stopped talking gibberish. Instead, I'm saying stupid stuff. Still recovering from his whispers, "My life has no existence." Nope, still talking gibberish,

"Okay… anyway, it looks like you have to wake her up soon."

"B-But, I hate everyone in this dimension."

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." He muttered before doing the most logical thing done since I started talking gibberish.

He kicked me in face.

He may be my boyfriend but he still doesn't hold back. Even after all these years. Though, luckily I got my revenge, kicking him right in the jewels, "WHAT THE HELL, YOU DICK!" I yelled at him, hitting the top of his head while he was recovering his manhood,

"Well, at least you're talking normally." Couldn't say the say for him. Squeaky voice anyone?

"Um… well, thanks." Yep, this is a perfectly healthy relationshi-oh who am I kidding, this is so messed up in so many ways. But it works. For us at least, "Anyway, what?"

"You know, Blizzard and waking her up?"

"Oh. Right, well I don't want to. At least, not yet."

"Why? If you don't, Ig's going to freak. And try and explain it to Blizzard when she has no idea what happened!"

"Well, I want to explain some things to Neku."

"Oh, right, he probably heard you. Anyway, I have to go."

"Okay, see ya soon."

"Yeah, oh. And make sure they don't die again."

"And you say it like it was my fault, Yami."

"I didn't say it was O.B." Then I felt a pull. I guess someone is waking me up now. Good, time to clear some stuff up,

"I'll see you later." I quickly say before disappearing in a flash of light.

(Location: WildKat)

(O.B's POV)

***Groan*** No matter what, I will always hate mornings. Man, I miss sleeping all day. I slowly open my eyes. Okay, I'm staring at a ceiling. So it's obivious that I'm not at the 104 building rooftop. Okay, where am I? I sit up and see that I'm in a living room/kitchen/bedroom/I-don't-know-I'm-just-naming- all-the-stuff-I'm-seeing-right-now. I see Neku on the couch. I guess someone must've found u-wait. Aren't me & Neku dead? No one should see us. Or even touch us at all. When the door opened, I pretended to go back to sleep, just in case,

"I know you're awake, Blizzard." Okay, that freaked me out,

"Okay, first of all, thanks for getting us off that roof. Secondly, how do you know my name?" I asked as I glared at the man. He had black but graying hair, a white, long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, glasses and black pants (AN: Based off memory),

"I looked at your diary."

"IT'S A JOURNAL!" Okay, that was weird. Sure, like Bliz, I don't like girly stuff but why did I say that? I would've just said it instead of yelling it out. Maybe I've been hanging around Yami too much. I quickly went back to glaring at him, "It's not nice to look through other people's stuff, ya know. Who are you anyway?"

"Just think of me as a… 'Guardian Angel'. Or Mr.H if you want."

"Alright, 'Mr. Guardian Angel', how did we get here?"

"Let's just say I called in a favour from a friend."

"Let me guess. You beat them to it and took both of us here instead of the Reapers who would've put us somewhere completely random."

"Kinda." Then he comes to the edge of the bed and looked into my eyes, "Yep, you're not Blizzard."

"Oh, son of a b-"

"Hey, language."

"I was going to say 'boy', ya know."

"They all say that. I'm going to wake Neku up; I've been wondering what happened to that last guy. It's not over though, I want to know who you are." After he woke Neku up, we both brought him up to speed of our situation. After that, he asked me, "Who are you?"

"Yeah… I remember Igneous saying something about you. Who are you?" Neku asked,

"Okay. I'll tell you but none of this information leaves this room. Especially to me." They got confused looks on their faces, "Don't worry, it'll all make sense after I'm done." They nod and they take a seat at the edge of the bed, probably expecting a long-winded explanation. They would be right, "Okay. I am not Blizzard Snowstorm. Rather, I'm her uh… inner personality."

"Inner?"

"You know, MPD or something like that. Though, I'm usually at the back of her mind. Hell, this is actually one of the first times I've ever taken over her body. This is my third time. But anyway, Let me give you a quick run down of how I got here. Well, how Blizzard got here."

(One explanation later)

"Okay… but what does it have to do with Blizzard? More specifically, you 'O.B'. " Mr.H asked,

"Well, you know about Entry Fees, don't you." They nodded, "Well… turns out the Reapers took away her emotions and personality. Which is bad since almost every attack she has is based off of her emotions and she'll basically be a puppet. Best-case scenario is that she becomes a total emo. But since I'm her other, I took over. She's sleeping, in sort of a coma. She doesn't know about anything apart from the fact she died, but that's about it. If she knew Igneous died for her, there would be a few possibilities; she would either cry her heart out and then some or get really, really, angry and go around killing Reapers or do the desperate option, which would be obvious. She's extremely emotional. Either way, it would be bad. So that's why I've been keeping it under wraps."

"Okay, one more question. Why her emotions and personality as her Entry Fee?"

"Oh, Ig once told her he liked her when she smiled or cheered him up one time. She has a major crush on him. Not willing to admit it."

"Okay. So, what do we do now 'O.B'? I promised Shiki I would get through the Game without anymore causalities."

"First, I wake up Blizzard, then head over to Scrambles Crossing."

"Wait, why are you waking Blizzard up now? Wouldn't it be bad if she found out about… everything?"

"Don't worry. I trust you guys not to tell. Also, I have this." I quickly brought out Bliz's Entry Fee out after it appeared over my lap,

"It's her Fee, isn't it." Mr.H said with shock in his voice, "How did you get that."

"Let's just say a friend called in a favour like you did." I respond as I take a deep breath, "Alright. Good-Bye." Then I pushed the orb into my chest before blacking out.

(Bliz's POV) (For real this time!)

***Groan*** No matter what, I will always hate mornings. Man, I wish Destiny didn't blow up. At least I would be sleeping in. Oh god, why do I feel like I just got out of a coma. Okay, what happened? Let's see, I was walking out of a mall and… and… oh no. I quickly sit up. Okay, at least I'm not in a morgue or a hospital. I'm actually… hey, this looks pretty nice. I wonder how I ended up here? I decided to check in with O.B, just in case I forgot anything, "Hey, O.B?" I said in my head,

'Ugh… Bliz, let me sleep…' was the response. God, she was lazy, 'I HEARD THAT!'

"Okay, okay. Yeash. Anyway, did I miss anything?"

'What? You don't remember?'

"What are you talking about?"

'How do I put this lightly… you died in a horrible and gory car accident and now have to fight for you life in a sick and twisted game called the Reaper's Game.'

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

What…

The…

Bleeping…

F**k?

"D-Did I hear you right? Because I thought you sai-"

'I. Am. Serious. Blizzard.' No. No, it can't be true. Oh my god, what the hell is happening with my li-I don't think I have the right to say that word anymore, 'BLIZZARD, DO NOT GO EMO ON ME!'

"B-But-"

'NO BUTS! Look, I know what you're going through right now, (believe me). But just stay calm. I'll tell you everything that's happened so far. First of all, there are people here trying to help you, two people named Neku Sakuraba & Mr.H. They'll help you. Also, we need to find Igneous and a girl named Shiki Misaki.'

"Wait, finding Ig? As in… no… you got to be kidding me, not him too…"

'Blizzard, keep yourself together. We have a lot to do. If you want to be revived along with Igneous, you have to follow what I say.'

"I'll do anything to sa-wait, how do you know thi-you know what. Screw it, Keyblade logic. Alright, O.B, tell me what to do." That's when a guy in purple came in,

"Oh, Blizzard. You're awake." The guy said,

"I'm assuming you're Neku. So, where's the other guy?" I asked, though I wasn't really paying attention. O.B was making me remember me remember everything while Neku was talking so technically, I was listening and getting caught up, I just wasn't listening to the right person. God, my brain hurts, "Anyway, we need to go to Scrambles Crossing before the mission starts."

"Uh… what?" I said with a confused look on my face,

***Sigh*** "I'll explain while we get there." I just gave him a look before nodding and getting my bag,

"Hey, where the hell is Frozen Dreams?!"

"Later. Scrambles Crossing. Now."

"Well aren't you polite." I muttered as I slung my bag over my shoulder, quietly adding, "Asshole." Just when we were about to leave the place, someone threw a pin at me. It was blank,

"Keep it, you'll need it." Probably Mr.H said,

"Um, sure…" I said as we walked out, "Okay, why did he give me a blank pin?" I asked Neku as I put the pin on my jacket.

"The pin, I get. Why it's blank is beyond me." He responded, "But we could always test it out."

"You know, I really need to fight some Heartless now. Maybe it'll wake me up a bit." Then I looked through my memories a bit before saying, "Wait, I thought we had to be in a pact so we don't die."

"Don't worry, we formed a pact while you were asleep." He said as he used his Player Pin to summon some Noised Heartless, "Alright, let's go!"

"Let's do this!" I yelled out as Frozen Dreams flashed into my hands. There were modified Soldiers, Bully Dogs and Shadows. It was actually pretty smart. 3 Bully Dogs are going to be tough to fight, Soldiers to hit our weaknesses and Shadows to keep pressure on us. I wonder when the Heartless started getting smarter. I quickly shook it off as I charged at a Bully Dog. Before it could bite me, I jumped up and landed on it's back, blasted some Blizzardas at some Shadows and then stabbed the Bully Dog in the head before jumping off it and whacking it away. I saw Neku fending off Shadows before going towards a Bully Dog and blasting it with fireballs.

But then I made a stupid mistake.

I tried to perform Strike Raid to help Neku, but ended up just throwing the Keyblade and it bouncing off the last Bully Dog's head. The problem was that when it rebounded, it went straight back to me. And since I'm still practicing Strike Raid because I couldn't catch, well… my Keyblade stabbed me in the chest.

It hurt like hell but after I pulled it out, I felt perfectly fine… until I had a brain freeze and fainted. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and saw Neku was getting overwhelmed because more Noised Heartless decided to show up. I went into action and killed a few Shadows before quickly dodging a Cyclone attack from a Soldier and redirected it towards Neku, who slashed it to piece. We just kept weakening Heartless and then letting the other finish them off until I saw the blank pin started to glow. It had a red heart outline with a purple star in the middle, "Let me try something!" I yelled out as I focused all my energy into the pin, before feeling an unfamiliar power,

"This should be easy." I say as I open my eyes,

"I've seen better." I heard Neku say, before we both disappeared and started slashing away at different places, before finishing off with a burst of light. This killed EVERY SINGLE HEARTLESS! "I guess that pin allows us to do team attacks." Neku stated as I saw the picture on the pin disappear,

"I wonder if it works with Igneous." I thought out loud before shaking it off and started running towards Scrambles Crossing. But something's been bothering me.

Why can I feel Igneous panicking?

Save Game… Quit!

Whew, that chapter is out of the way.

Ig: I still have no idea who O.B is!

Fine! I'll tell you! O.B is Olivia Blake! Her initials are O.B! Made it up after I saw a little kiddy show while I was channel surfing and I saw RWBY! Yeash, how can you be this dense! ***Door Opens***

Bliz: Hey, guys. I'm done moving 'Ollie's' stuff into our apartment.

Okay, you can drop the Ollie thing now. Ig already knows.

Bliz: Um… where is he?

What are you talki-oh son of a bitch!

Bliz: And yet I can't say 'Boy'. Hey, what the hell!?

Oh yeah, the censor machine I have. It only affects my OCs and either makes them say a word close to it or bleeps it out. Well, until War of the Flags.

Bliz: (Bleeping) asshole. Wait… oh (Bleep!), O.B!

What about her?

Bliz: You know he wants to know about her, and you know what happened last time we didn't tell him about something.

Worst. Surprise Party. Ever. Of all time. Especially when it was his part-oh my god, we have to get him before he grabs his 'tools'.

Bliz: I'll chase him, you cut him off when you're done with the chapter.

Got it. Anyway, we just found out that O.B was Blizzard, O.B is her own character and she's dating Yami which is a total mind crap considering who she is. Next chapter is Igneous & Shiki's escape from the Heart Division, so stay tuned or whatever for that!

UknownHero signing off, my friends! And now ***Pulls out Blitz Gun from Ratchet & Clank 2*** I have some business to take care of.


	34. Chapter 31: Those Awkward Moments

Hey, UknownHero here!

Bliz: And Blizzard!

And welcome to another chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles! Okay, so… how's living with O.B?

Bliz: It's how I would describe my life: Weird, surreal and somewhat cool. Not everyday your inner self decides to move in with you. Oh, and thanks for cutting Ig off before he reached the apartment.

Meh, nothing a Scorpion Flail, Plasma Whip and a Blitz Cannon couldn't fix. Anyway, one more week until I get to post almost every day soon, so stay tuned for that. Anyway, time to start the chapter. Blizzard, DISCLAIM, NOW!

Bliz: Alright. UknownHero doesn't own a freaking thing except me, O.B and Igneous.

So…

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 31: Those Awkward Moments

(Ig's POV)

Have you ever had that feeling you were being watched? Or that feeling that someone knows what your feeling before you even know it?

Well, I didn't have time for that.

"AHHHH!"

"THEY WENT THIS WAY!"

"LEFT! LEFT! LEFT! NO WAIT, RIGHT!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING?!"

"I DON'T CARE JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

If anyone were looking inside the building, you would see two teens running away from what looked like muggers. That would be your first impression. In actuality, those two teens had died and sent the trapped hearts of other dead teens free and those guys who looked like muggers are out for revenge.

Guess which side I was on.

"Don't die, don't die, don't die, don't die, don't die, don't die, don't die, don't die, don't die, and don't die…" I repeated in my head. It was a nervous habit I have when I played video games and I'm close to death. I guess I can apply this to this situation, "OH CRAP!" I yelled out as I stopped Shiki. We ran into two problems. 1) We had no idea where we are and 2) We were surrounded,

"You two aren't going anywhere." One of the Reapers said,

"Oh really… I guess we should give in and GO TO HELL!" I yelled out as I threw my Keyblade at that Reaper. Shiki went into her pocket and put all the pins she could get on her hat and sent out Mr. Mew. I quickly grabbed my Keyblade by it's blade and smashed the handle onto a Reaper's head before turning around doing the same to another. Then I ducked from a punch, kicked the guy in the stomach before switching back to holding my Keyblade normally and sending him up into the air. I saw Shiki's cat do the same with an uppercut. Then we both jumped up at the same time and started hitting them while in the air. I quickly used Ragnarok to keep my Reaper in the air a bit longer before doing an overhead smash to send him back into the ground in synch with Mr. Mew. We land back on the ground and continued to fight in synch, which was kinda weird considering I'm performing combos with what's basically a puppet… oh well, I'll probably encounter something weirder (Somewhere out there, a yellow mouse sneezed, along with the rest of them). Anyway, we were starting to get really tired. There were so many Reapers coming at us and we were running out of steam. We had our backs against each other's as the Reapers started to close in on us, "So, ***pant*** do you have a plan, because ***pant*** I'm out." I asked Shiki,

"I-I don't ***pant*** have any." She replied. Then I look at her cap and saw one of her pins glowing. It had an outline of a black heart, a grey cross behind it and a pink cat symbol in the middle,

"Hey, is that supposed to glow like that?" I asked her. She took off her cap and looked at the pin,

"I don't remember having this."

"Well, test it out now!" She quickly put her hat back on and closed her eyes. All of a sudden, I felt this weird energy flow through my body while feeling drained at the same time. It felt… good,

"Let's go Igneous!" Shiki yelled out with renewed fire in her eyes. Then I saw her cat plushy grow to the size of a horse and split into two,

"I think I'm going to be afraid of cats now!" I yelled out as we quickly jumped on the cats' backs. Then they started flying around and completely destroying every Reaper in it's path before shrinking back and becoming one Mr. Mew again,

"Good kitty." Shiki said as Mr. Mew jumped into her arms,

"I guess that pin allows us to do some really awesome attacks. I wonder how we did that though…" I thought out loud,

"Maybe if we attack in synch it charges up the Team Attack pin. It could be useful in really tough fights." Shiki reasoned,

"Okay. Now to leave this place before anything else happens." Then we saw even more Reapers running in our direction. What was the difference between the ones we just beat the crap out of?

They had guns.

"Hol-they really want us dead again." I said as we started running away again,

"We really pissed them off, didn't we?" Shiki said as we took a left turn,

"Damn it, this is getting serious. We need to get out of here and get back to Shibuya. Before anything happens to Neku or Blizzard."

"Why?"

"Because they're our friends. And… I can't stand losing Blizzard to the Reapers." I started to look down, "If she even IS Blizzard…" I added quietly,

"Igneous, look out!" Shiki yelled out. I didn't react to her because I was too wrapped up in my thoughts,

"Huh? What are yo-oh crap!" I quietly screamed out as I went into cover. There were two Reapers in front of a large window at the end of the hall, holding revolvers, "Oh you have _got _to be kidding me…" I muttered as I poked my head out of cover. I saw Shiki on the opposite wall near me, "Okay, what do we do now?" I mouthed to her while hiding again,

"Something that doesn't involve our third death? No." She replied, "Do you have any?"

"Something stupid and/or dangerous? Yes." Say as I pulled out my Keyblade, "On my mark, got it?"

"I'm already regretting this." Shiki said quietly, loud enough for me to hear but not for the Reapers to hear.

"Okay. Three…" I said as we moved out of cover, "Two…" I quickly take a deep breath before yelling out, "ONE!" we quickly started sprinting towards the Reapers while keeping out heads down. The Reapers started shooting at us. They must have really bad accuracy because they haven't gotten a hit on us yet. Then when we were halfway there, I heard Shiki yell out in pain. I looked at her and saw a bullet go straight through her left shoulder. We could stop so we kept on running at them. I took one in the thigh and another one in my torso, but luckily it didn't hit any vital organs. Shiki took another one in the foot but she still didn't slow down. When were near the Reapers, We had taken two to three bullets and a lot of grazes, but it didn't stop us. Then we ran as fast as we could before tackling them, and us, out the window. It was a short fall, but it still hurt like hell. Luckily, Reapers wear a lot of padding,

***Groan*** "Remind me never to that again." I said while getting off of the unconscious 'warden' and pulling out some glass from my arm,

"Sure." Shiki said as she got up and held her bleeding shoulder. I quickly went into my bag and grabbed two Hi-Potions and threw one to her,

"These will heal your wounds as well as push all of the glass in you body, but bullet wounds I'm not so sure about." I told her as I drank my one. A few seconds later, I was good as new apart from a bullet wound in my leg and stomach. I saw Shiki drink her one before going into a coughing fit while her injuries were healing, "Don't worry, you'll get used to the taste. Do you have anything on you to patch up these bullet wounds?"

"Luckily I bought a First Aid kit while I was with Blizzard." Shiki said as she pulled one out from seemingly out of nowhere. She took out four bandages and gave two to me. Thank god for the D.I.H for making me take that 4-hour First Aid course. After that, we sat down and started to plan our next move,

"Okay, first of all, can anyone see us?" Shiki quickly tested it by slapping the nearest person in the face. It didn't connected, but the poor guy got freaked because he thought a ghost slapped him, "Okay, we can't touch people and no one can actually see us. Great. We're basically Rouge Players."

"Okay, now. What do we do?" Shiki asked as she sat back down onto the ground again,

"Well, first of all, we need to find Bliz & Neku."

"And?"

"That's all I got."

"Damn it. Well, we may as well head over to Scrambles Crossing. It should be a good place to start. It's pretty much the centre of Shibuya."

"Okay. Let's go before these Grim Reapers wake up." I say as we stood up and started walking towards Scrambles. It was mostly a quiet, peaceful, boring walk. So decided to have a bit of fun, "So… do you like Neku?"

"Wha-What?! Of c-course I don't! I only met the guy yesterday!" Shiki stuttered with a blush,

"Well, I believe that if you give your last breath into telling someone a promise, you're in love with that guy… or girl depending o-"

"Well, you're I love with Blizzard so you're no different. Oh, and I believe as soon as you saw her, it was love at first sight." That made me blush,

"Hey… uh… well… screw you?"

"HAHAHA! Oh my god, you really do love her!"

"Hey, well at least I get to hang out with her all I want. Neku doesn't even know what you even look like!"

"Oh, so you're pulling that card now, are you? Well… I can always tell Blizzard."

"Not if I tell Neku first!"

"Oh, are so on Igneous Pyrus."

"Bring it, Shiki Misaki." We both stood opposite of each other, glaring into each others eyes… before it we realized what we were doing and going to do, "You don't tell Blizzard and I won't tell Neku."

"Deal." Then we resumed walking towards Scrambles Crossing in silence, but with an added awkward atmosphere. As if we would go out and yell out, 'I love you, (insert crush's name here). I loved since I saw you in my dreams.'

…

…

…

…

Okay, maybe that dream part might be for me.

Anyway, we finally made it to Scrambles Crossing. It was crowded as usual and you can barely see Shiki talking to a random girl while there were waiting at a crossing and Blizzard and Neku just arriving. I turn to Shiki an-wait, WHAT THE FREAKING WTH?! We were frozen on the spot. I had suddenly forgot how we were technically alive so that made me panic when I saw Blizzard, and it's obvious with Shiki. She was paralysed at the sight of her best friend and the last person she saw before she died. And the fact she looks like her didn't help either…

"Okay, maybe they don't see us. We kinda are between life and death." I tried to reason,

"Um… I don't know how to say this but I read somewhere that if someone is truly close to you and BETWEEN life and death, you'll be able to see them." Shiki said as we started to step back a bit,

"And since we have qualities of a Player in the Reaper's Game, doesn't it mean Player's can see us too?" Then, if it was scripted, everyone we know turned his or her heads towards us.

You know that awkward moment when you realise you have no freaking clue what to do? Or the fact that those who are dead are standing right in front of you?

Well… then you do the only logical choice.

"RUN FOR YOUR FRICK!"

"Uh… gotta go!"

"SorryAmiIhavetotakeofsomethingseeyatomorrow!"

"Igneous?!"

"This is going to suck."

Save Game… Quit!

Another one, done! Anywa- ***DOOR OPENS***

Ig: You guys ***pant*** are assholes. ***Faints***

UH&Bliz: O…Kay then.

UknownHero singing off, my friends!


	35. Chapter 32: That Weird Feeling

Hey, UknownHero here!

Ig: …I. Hate. You.

What?

Ig: I. F**king. Hate. You.

I don't understand?

Ig: YOU FREAKING CLOTHESLINED ME WITH A PLASMA WHIP!

You were about to toture O.B!

Ig: I still don't know who O.B is!

I TOLD YOU WHO SHE IS CHAPTERS AGO!

Ig: No, I mean me in the story doesn't know who O.B is.

Oh… eh, he'll find out soon. Anyway… (cue even more shameless promotion!) check out my new fic, Diamonds or Pearls. It's just something I wanted to do for a long time.

Ig: Other than finishing this fic?

Well, I can't just keep focusing on this story alone. I need to broaden my horizons and stuff like that. Okay, time to start the chapter. Igneous, DISCLAIMERS NOW!

Ig: Yeah, whatever. UknownHero doesn't own a freaking thing apart from me, Bliz & O.B.

So…

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 32: That Weird Feeling

(Bliz's POV)

To say my day just got weird would be an understatement, and that's saying something. Especially when you've died already and being forced to team up with someone you've barely known for the past two days. How is it weird?

I can see Ig & Shiki (who DIED again) running away like the Slender Man was chasing them and a girl who looks exactly like Shiki running after them. Yeah. Anyway, it took me & Neku a few seconds to get out of our shock before I said, "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go get them!" I said as I grabbed his wrist and started running in their direction,

"Hey, slow down! Why, anyway?" Neku asked me,

"For one thing Igneous & Shiki are somehow alive. Secondly. Did you see that girl? She looks freakishly like Shiki! I just want some answers and I have a gut feeling they know." Okay, that was partially a lie. O.B told me that she had a gut feeling. But it is me, right? Anyway, I let go of Neku and we started chasing the girl who was chasing Igneous & Shiki. Okay, why do I feel like I'm in a cliché? Maybe I've been watching too much TV. Anyway, me & Neku easily kept up with the other Shiki and Igneous & the real Shiki because we could just run through people. When Ig & Shiki looked back, they look at each other before nodding and covering themselves in a black & pink aura respectively before they started jumping between buildings using Flow Motion (O.B calls it that). The other Shiki looked at them in shock before running even faster, "Okay, what? She can see them!?" I yelled out as we started using Flow Motion to catch up with them,

"Well, it is kinda obvious since she's been chasing them all over Shibuya!" Neku said over the wind,

"Uh… right. Forgot."

"How could you for get that?!"

"You'll find out when you get to know me."

"You mean 'us'?"

"Oh, yeah, s-wait, what?"

"You know, you & Igneous."

"Oh." Whew, I thought Neku was talking about,

"Yeah, and O.B too." WHAT?!

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT O.B?!"

"Well, you deserve to know."

'Damn it Neku…'

"O.B…"

'I'll explain later, just catch up to Igneous & Shiki. You're going to lose them!'

"Alright, but I want every detail." I quickly cut off the connection and started going faster before landing on the ground, seeing Igneous & Shiki going down, into the subway. Me, Neku and the other Shiki (I seriously need to find out her name) went down the stairs and checked if they were there. Then I heard other Shiki yell out,

"How is that physically possible?!" Me & Neku quickly looked in her direction and saw her running up the stairs. We looked up to see Ig & Shiki grinding UP the side rails. Me & Neku quickly followed their lead and started using Flow Motion to do the same. When we reached the surface, we saw Ig & Shiki going towards the Statue of Hatchiko. We all ran after them, only to see that they went into the 104 building. We all entered, only to that we've lost them. Neku explained to me about the special marks made by the Reapers so we could buy stuff from certain stores while we were head towards Scrambles Crossing, how they make us visible. Well, I think the other Shiki saw us materialized out of thin air because she started yelling out, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? FIRST MY BEST FRIEND DIES, THEN SOME FREAKING RANDOM CHICK WHO LOOKS LIKE ME IS RUNNING AROUND AND NOW PEOPLE APPEARING OUT OF THIN AIR?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY LIFE!" I saw her sank to knees, crying. All I saw was people staring at like she was a freak. I know how she feels. They didn't even try and help her. Useless pricks.

"I'm sorry about your best friend. You must be really taking it hard." I say as I kneel in front of her. She looks up and her eyes widened.

"Wh-What?"

"Huh?"

"B-But, y-you should be dead…"

"Okay, that isn't new information."

"But… I saw your body being put into a body bag along with my best friend."

"WHAT?! YOU SAW ME DIE!?"

"N-No. I ran there after a friend called me. H-How are you here?" I just sighed,

"Well, we'll explain later. My name is Blizzard." I say as I held out my hand,

"E-Eri." Eri replied as she grabbed my hand and pulled herself up, and then we heard our stomachs growl, "Huh? Even for dead people, you sound like you haven't eaten all day."

"Make that two days." I sadly say, already missing the smell of anything food related, "Hey, um, what IS your best friend's name?"

"Oh. I guess I should tell you. It's Shiki Misaki." Everything was drowned out by the sound of mental glass shattering. I just started at Eri while Neku just said,

"Um… hate to burst your bubble but that girl WAS Shiki." And I swore, I heard even more glass shattering. There was a lot of silence after that before I decided to speak up,

"I'm going get something to eat."

"Um, I need new fabric from somewhere."

"I want to check out some music."

Guess who said that. Anyway, I walked to the food court by myself and got some noodles with chunks of pork in it. I sat down at a two seat table and pulled apart the chopsticks before I started eating. Then I started speaking to O.B, "Alright, how does Neku now about you? Don't make me pull out the yaoi."

'I still can't believe you bought that just to mess with me.' O.B groaned as I heard her face-palm repeatedly,

"And I will promptly burn it if you tell me how Neku knows about you."

'Ugh, fine. Well, you know about Entry Fees, right?'

"Yeah…"

'Well, your Entry Fee was your emotions and personality.'

"Huh? I wonder why?" I say with a small blush appearing on my face, remembering what Ig said about me about my personality,

'You know I know why the Reapers took it.'

"Fine. Go on."

'Okay. Well, since I was your other personality, I sort of… took over for you while you were in a mini-coma.'

"Wait, you took over my life?" I say with an unnatural animalistic growl,

'Only for a day and a few hours… and Igneous partially finding out about me and him believing that you're not you but a fake.'

"YOU ASSHOLE, SON OF A F*****G B***H!"

'Okay, calm down!'

"OH, I AM NOT CALMING THE F**K DOWN YOU (AN: Insert long string of swears here) AND I'M NOT DONE YET!"

'You should be done because YOU YELLED OUT EVERY WORD YOU SAID UP TO 'YOU ASSHOLE'!' I quickly looked around and saw that I saw standing on my seat and a lot of people looking at me weirdly, parents covering their children's ears and some of them… impressed?

"Uh… sorry?" I say feebly as I rub the back of my head. Then everyone just shrugged and went back to eating. I sat back down and restarted eating my slightly cold noodles. Then I saw at the corner of my eye that two people sitting behind me.

"Oh man, we missed Miss Swears-A-F*****g-Lot." Okay, they're talking about me. Wow, word gets around quickly,

"Okay, who would in their right mind just swear in public, especially with kids here?" Someone who has an asshole for an other personality,

"Don't know. Someone freaking crazy?" ***Sigh*** Even here, people think I'm crazy, "Anyway, back to business. First of all, the explanation. How do we tell everyone about, you know, us being here?"

"We give it to them straight, I guess. No point in beating around the bush. Now, how about me." Okay, I feel wrong for eavesdropping but this conversation is getting interesting. And those voices did sound familiar…

"That's going to be hard. We can't just say, 'Hi Eri, my name is Igneous and the girl standing next to me is your best friend Shiki who died three days ago. Don't worry about her looking like you. It's because you crushed her dreams and she wanted to be you and this is a sick person's solution.' Yep, PERFECT!" Yeah, perfect, just like my li-wait. HOLY MY FREAKING GOD, WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?! After I stopped choking on a bunch of noodles, which I gasped in one go, I quickly turn around and see Shiki eating a burger while Igneous was wolfing down KFC.

Oh my God, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I freaking do?!

'Bliz, just turn around and say what I say.'

"Alright, O.B." I turn my head towards them and say exactly what O.B said, "YOU ASSHOLE, SON OF A B****H!" Okay, I really didn't think that through. Because the next thing I knew, I blacked out.

(1 hour later ((and several hours of choking O.B)) later)

"List of things to do: find more torture material for O.B." I groggily said as I started to wake up. When my vision un-blurred, I was staring at Eri's-wait-Shiki's-uh… face. God, I'm so confused, "Sh-Shiki?"

"Yep. Sorry about punching you. I didn't know I had it in me." And the dislocated jaw proves it, "Igneous went to find Eri & Neku."

"Yeah. Thank you for punching me. I needed that." I say both sarcastically and grateful. Sarcastic because now I had to relocate my jaw which would've been a lot easier if I could perform Cure outside of battle and grateful because I got to choke O.B for several hours. Time moves a lot slower when I'm in my Station of Awakening, "Anyway…" I started as I snapped my jaw back into place, "So, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

(Several minutes of explanation later)

I just stared at her while she stared back.

"You both broke out of a Reaper's Base."

"Yes."

"You both got shot while doing it."

"Yes."

"And you are in a copy of your best friend's body because you were jealous of her."

"Look, I'm not proud of it, it just," I just sat back and sighed.

"You know what, save it. I understand. Sometimes I wish I was someone else too."

"Thanks for not freaking out." Shiki said with a warm smile, before turning serious.

"Anyway… who are you?"

"Uh… what?"

'Remember, Shiki was with Ig the whole time so she thinks you're not Blizzard.'

"Right." I said mentally before saying to Shiki, "Well, we should wait for Neku and the others. Saves a lot of time explaining stuff."

"Okay." There was a bit of silence. I was drinking some Coke and Shiki was playing a bit with some fries. Then she said out of nowhere, "So… do you like Igneous?" This made me do a spit take.

"Y-Yeah. Of course, he is pretty much my best friend now." I lied, with a painfully nervous voice,

"No, I mean, do like-like him?" O.B HELP ME!

'…You are on your own, girl.' You've got to be kidding me.

"Look, I like Igneous as a friend," WHY AM I LYING?! "But I have no intentions of dating right now." I just want it off my chest! "But if I am, I would be dating someone who would help me and others in need,"

'Igneous.'

"Strong,"

'Igneous.'

"Totally not an idiot,"

'Igneous.'

"Someone not afraid to pull punches,"

'Igneous.'

"And finally…"

'It's totally going to be Igneous…'

"Give me an exciting life I've always wanted and be the only one who can."

"HEY, I FOUND THEM!"

'Igneous Pyrus, people! The only person to give Blizzard Snowstorm a heart attack even when she's already dead! Let's give him a round of a applause!'

Save Game… Quit!

Ig: Hey, um, sorry. Uknown's not here right now. He had to take care of some stuff…

YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE YOU F****RS!

Ig: He's been playing a lot of GTA 5…

Bliz: SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT, RUN OVER SOME PEOPLE, SHOOT, SHOOT AND BLOW UP THAT GAS TANK!

I CAN'T DO THAT BECAUSE I'M ON A 5 STAR WANTED LEVEL AND ON FREAKING FOOT!

Ig: And as you can see, so is Blizzard. So I had to write this chapter up. Also, his computer keeps freezing up on me and I keep losing some words so that's why I couldn't update as soon as I could. Anyway, next chapter! Truth or Death! Igne-OH GOD! ***Knocked away by a Blitz Gun***

UknownHero signing off, my friends!

Ig: I think… you broke… my everything.


	36. Chapter 33: Truth or Death!

…

Bliz: …

…

Bliz: …

…

Bliz: …

O.B: Hey guys, so how's the intr-guys? Guys? HEY!

…

Bliz: …

O.B: Oh my God, I think GTA broke them.

Must. Stop. Thinking. Of. Running. Over. **Douches. On. Bikes.**

O.B: Yep, totally broken.

Bliz: Help. Me. ELBOW, BITCH!

O.B: Ow! What the hell, Blizzard!?

Bliz: Sorry. Spent too much time elbowing people in the street.

O.B: I feel sorry for those NPCs.

Bliz: Who said I was?

O.B: THAT'S IT, NO MORE GTA 5 FOR BOTH OF YOU! ***Grabs Game***

**(Demon voice) Put. The Game. Down.**

O.B: NEV-*Cue vortex of doom!*

Bliz: Uh… where did that come from?

I'm the author. I can do anything I want! And what happened?

Bliz: What? But didn't y-I thou-I give up. Should I do the disclaimers?

Wha-wait, I'm doing another chapter?

Bliz**: *Sigh*** Let me write up this chapter. You should go rest, Uknown.

Uh… okay, I guess, see ya at the end of the chapter. ***Leaves***

Bliz: Okay, with that out of the way, welcome to another chapter of the blah blah blah, spent too much time doing other stuff and ignoring to read a book, blah blah blah, Uknown doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or TWEWY, that goes to Square Enix etc, etc. Whew. So…

* * *

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 33: Truth or Death!

(Ig's POV)

To say it's been the weirdest day of my life would be the understatement of the century.

Especially when your life ended 3 days ago.

Anyway, me, Bliz (who somehow fainted), Neku, Shiki (or was it Eri?), and Eri (or was it Shi-wait, Shiki holds Mr. Mew & Eri doesn't. I'm so stupid) were sitting at one table in a Chinese restaurant. Since in certain places we can be seen, we had to pay. So lucky that munny can transform into any currency wanted. Though, I didn't expect my pocket size, "60,000 MUNNY?!" What I actually yelled out. Though, to the natives of Shibuya, they heard, like, "600,000,000,000 YEN?!" or something like that so I could keep up my appearance. Also, I had to pay for Blizzard. From her pocket, naturally. The first order of business was to wake up Blizzard, "Bliz, we are at an All You Can Eat and you can pig out as much as you want."

"SAVE ME 10 PLATES!" Wow, that actually worked. But I still don't trust her . Anyway, after having my ass frozen to the seat, it got awkward. Other than the waiter taking our orders, no one really talked. Neku was just listening to the music that was blasting in his headphones, Shiki/Eri (couldn't bring Mr. Mew in) was staring at Eri/Shiki, who was staring back, (Maybe) Blizzard was looking away and was spacing out completely. I was thinking of ways on how to break this silence quickly. When our food arrived, I couldn't take to silence anymore,

"Well. This is awkward beyond belief." (Me)

"Huh?" (Probably Blizzard)

"Yep." (Shiki/Eri)

"True." (Neku)

"Okay, first of all, we need to catch Eri up. Any volunteers because I'm not. Saving it for later."

"I'll do it." Blizzard said, "We should introduce each other. As you know, I'm Blizzard. The guy with headphones is Neku Sakuraba. They guy in black is Igneous Pyrus and your twin is…"

"Wait." I interrupted, "Maybe we she let her introduce herself." Shiki looked scared, probably fearing for Eri's reaction, "Don't worry, she'll understand."

"Of course I will. It's not like you're my best friend back from the dead." Eri said, unintentionally just telling Shiki's secret to herself. This caused Shiki to blush embarrassingly. And that caused Eri to connect the dots, "N-No way. Sh-Shiki?"

"Hello Eri." Shiki said as she looked down. I saw Eri tear up before jumping out of her seat and trying to glomp her. Emphasis on 'trying'. She phased through her and landed on the nice and soft carpet, covering the thick concrete underneath.

"AH! CARPET BURNS!" Well, that ruined the moment. She sat back down before saying, "Shiki. I-I missed you."

"I-I missed you too." Shiki said while they both cried. I guess even death can't keep them apart. Wow, that sounded cheesy. Anyway, then Eri asked,

"Why do you look like me?"

"It was because she wanted your life. Be you. Be what she couldn't do. But, really, she liked being herself and being different from you. But, someone decided to take her physical identity as her Entry Fee, probably to torture her or teach her a lesson." I explained for Shiki,

"You were… jealous of me?" Eri said quietly,

"Yeah. I just hated being in your shadow." Shiki said,

"But, I was jealous of you too." Okay, that's new,

"What?"

"C'mon Shiki, you're a great designer and you've got Mr. Mew. I couldn't really do that. I'm sorry I crushed your dream. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright." Then they hugged. Well, it was more like hugging an imaginary friend.

"You know, I thought it was a pig." Neku said.

"IT'S A CAT!" Shiki & Eri said in unison, before looking at each other and started laughing. Me & Bliz laughing too before we all settled down. Then I got serious,

"Who are you?" I asked Blizzard (well, maybe),

"Oh." Blizzard said before looking down, depressed, "Promise me."

"Huh?"

"Promise me you'll be my friend even after I tell you." She looked at me with desperate eyes. I couldn't believe it. I even with Blizzard's eyes, I saw someone who's been alone for too long because, I don't know, because of who she was. Not because of some outside source, just who she sees herself as.

"How can I say no." I respond with a warm smile, which caused her to return it, "Even if you're not Blizzard, I'll still be with you 'till the end."

"Thank you." Then she takes a deep breath, before saying, "I have Multiple Personality Disorder." She says quickly before looking down and clenching her fists, like she was bracing for impact.

"That's it? MPD?"

"Y-Yeah. She sort of… took over for me when my conscious was put in a coma." I can tell ti was a big secret for her.

Too bad I kinda already knew…

"You do know you say a lot of stuff out loud..." This made her look mortified,

"W-When?! How long have you've known?!"

(FLASHBACK TO THEIR SECOND DAY AT TRAVERSE TOWN)

"Stupid MPD. Stupid perverted Other Blizzard. Stupid Heartless. Stupid Yuffie and her training…"

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEONE SHUT BLIZZARD UP! I'VE TRYING TO SLEEP FOR TWO HOURS NOW! I SWEAR IF SHE SA-wait, what did she say about MPD and perverts?

(END FLASHBACK)

Everyone just stared at me with disbelieving faces. There was another awkward silence before Blizzard muttered, "Stupid sleep talking…"

"That's what I said at 3AM IN THE MORNING! Anyway, I had my suspicions but I pushed them into the back on my mind. I didn't think it was much of a problem since Other Blizzard didn't take over your body yet. I didn't know she was that much of a problem." I say truthfully as I rub the back of my neck. Then Bliz spaced out again before saying,

"O.B said that she isn't a problem."

"In those exact words?" I asked out of curiosity,

"Actually… she said she'll take control over my body and beat you to a bloody pulp if you call her a problem again."

"Wow…"

"Yep."

"How do you deal with her?"

"Let's just say we have a 'unique' relationship."

"Okay… well Eri, time to-hey, what's that sticking out of your bag?"

"Huh? Let me see…" Shiki said as she reached into Blizzard's bag and reading the title… before doing a fan girl scream, "So… you li-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll give freezer burns to you."

(Skip 20 minutes later of explaining the concept of the Reaper's Game, the rules and why Igneous & Shiki are still here… and an added 10 minutes of Blizzard explaining why she had that uh… very-wrong-in-so-many-ways manga)

"…and that's why you should never listen to me or follow my plans. Mostly because there's a high possibility of dying. Again for us Players." I finished. Before sitting back, satisfied by both the food and the fact we were done explaining stuff. Then, if on cue, all of our phones rang (apart from Eri's for obvious reasons), "Wow, I can't believe me & Shiki are still receiving missions." Then I heard Bliz gasp, "Blizzard? Is something wrong?" All she did was point to her phone, probably not trusting her voice. As soon as we read it, we all paled and the room temperature went down to -2.

Track down and eliminate Igneous Pyrus and Shiki Misaki. Anyone helping them must be eliminated as well. The reward for the mission is an automatic revival of Players of the eliminator's choice, regardless on how well you do your missions. You have the whole day to track them down but 2 hours to eliminate them.

If you don't comply, or no one is able to eliminate them in the set time: All Players are Erased.

As well as Shibuya.

-The Reapers

"Oh."

"My."

"Freaking."

"God."

"Huh? What is it? I want to help in your mission too!"

(Disappointed Face Palm X4!)

Save Game… Quit!

* * *

Hey, nice work on the chapter, Bliz!

Bliz: Thank you.

Now I'm way ahead of you in GTA 5 and now own a runway.

Bliz: Yes, yes, I am awes-wait… OH YOU FU-

***Technical Difficulties!***

Ig: Hey guys, so how's the ou-wait, where's Blizzard & O.B?

For O.B: 3… 2… 1… ***Vortex of doom opens*** ***O.B face plants onto floor***

O.B: -er.

Ig: And Bliz?

Meh, I sent her to where no person should go.

Ig: Which is…

Gotham City.

Ig: Wait… isn't Gotham supposed to be dark, even at 7am? And it rains… a lot.

Yep.

Ig: …

…

Ig: …

…

Ig: ...I'll go get Blizzard now.

O.B: I'm coming too. I want to forget everything that happened to me.

Ig: What happened in there?

O.B: Must. Restrain. Killing. Mosses.

Ig: Okay, you have just crossed over to Crazy Town. Come on before any 'mosses' come.

O.B: Nuts. Mosses. School Bus.

Okay… anyway, the stakes are higher and Igneous & Shiki are targets! With the chance of revival on the line as well as Shibuya and hundreds of other Players, what will Blizzard & Neku do? Fight off other Players to protect their friends… or kill Ig & Shiki? Stay tuned or what ever for the next chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


End file.
